


Coming Home

by SallyVonHum



Series: Rhink is Life...so let's read more [3]
Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Time, Deep Connection, Don't stay up ALL night...well okay but don't blame me lol, EVERYTHING goes, Fixing the past, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Infidelity but very much love their wives so it is complicated, Love, M/M, NSFW, North Carolina, Showers, True Love, and dorms rooms oh my, doors, thank the universe for Miss Locklear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: They did it...they said how they feel. They had a week alone in New York even. BUT there is so much stuff in their past that they never got to deal with. All that changes when they go home to North Carolina for Christmas. So many wrongs are righted and they will end up even closer than before....So strap in because you may cry, you will laugh, and if you don't squirm a hella a lot I don't know what is wrong with you! Enjoy.





	1. That damn kissing app episode killed me

* * *

 

 

( when you see - - - - - it means a POV shift.) 

 

Link was glad season eleven of GMM was going to be different than all ten before it. It was a relief to promote it as more tongue-in-cheek and wink-wink. The new slogan, 'It's for science', could be used whenever they chose to talk about or experiment with a more risque topic.

 

The modifications stemmed from the changes in Rhett and Link since becoming more than just friends. Before that fateful night of the So Dang Dark shoot, they had always been careful not to go too far with the show's topics…mostly for their own sanity. They even allowed everyone to think they were doing it to have a show with clean content.

 

But now almost a whole year had gone by. Between so much time together at the work apartment, and the week alone in New York back in November they were simply not the same people. So with the new ease around each other, they were more comfortable delving into crazier ideas. Hence why after the New York trip they started introducing this new shift in attitude with slightly naughtier episodes like the conjoined twins challenge.

 

The biggest change happened after their three week break between Season ten and eleven. Because of all that took place on their trip home to North Carolina both men were altered down to their very soul. When you throw open the doors and windows of a recently closed-up house it is impossible to go back to being confined.

 

Even with the changes they had made before leaving for the Christmas break were now not enough. They knew things had to change even more. Thankfully the crew was right on board and excited for the new season.

 

But change comes with a lot of hard work. Social media sites had to get new looks, and advertisement had to be made, edited, and set forth into the world wide web. Rhett and Link got right to work taking new pictures showing their audience a bit more twinkle. A few more smirks.

 

It was incredibly freeing. They were even able to make a five year birthday video for Good Mythical Morning. Both men enjoying their inside knowledge of what had made the old GMM table all sticky. Just another wonderful memory from their time back in North Carolina. They had told the crew they had found it that way in basement of Link's mom's place.

 

As great as all these changes were, it did make certain things trickier. They had to be more careful with how open they were at work. It was so easy to get into the mix of the new freedom and forget they weren't totally free. And they didn't want to be one hundred percent free. They loved their families and their wives. And besides that, they enjoyed having their relationship to themselves.

 

With a lot of hard work and determination, they made it work. Season eleven came and they were holding their own. Episode one and two went off without a hitch…but then came GMM #1054. They were discussing a phone attachment for a kissing app called, The Kissinger 2000. It was promoted as a way for couples to keep connected through the ability to kiss while apart.

 

Rhett was skeptical that the app could truly do any good since it was only able to transfer basic kissing motions. Link on the other hand, understood the heart behind the app and did his best to convince Rhett of it's merit.

 

It had been fun to have an episode long debate and discussion again. Link missed that aspect of their earlier seasons. They had gotten into so much of the flash and awe lately to bring in new viewers. As exciting as it was to do those kind of shows, there was something magical when it was just the two of them conversing together.

 

As the main show segmented into Good Mythical More, Link was looking forward to the experiment they had planned. They were going to test the scientific validity of the Kissinger 2000 by trying their own version.

 

I.E. their producer, Stevie. She had volunteered to sit between the two men and act as the app. She had blue latex gloves on and each man would hold her hand to transfer kissing tests through her fingers. All the Rhinkers were going to have a field day with this since it meant he and Rhett were basically kissing each other through Stevie.

 

The crew was also having a blast watching the experiment unfold. Even Rhett was able to enjoy the craziness of it, and started getting more comfortable with the concept…maybe too much since the man grinned over to him and Stevie and asked, “Will you be offended if I break out the tongue?”

 

\- - - - -

 

While Stevie cringed and laughingly replied, “Oh gawd…oh no…I don't think I'm ready”…Link was fighting the urge to lick his lips in anticipation.

 

Fuck! He was seriously jonesing for some time alone with that bearded man. It had been over a week since he had had the man to himself. Granted they had been around each other most of the time but with other people there too. Not really conductive to shoving Rhett up agaisnt the wall and kissing the shit out of him.

 

Mhmm! That thought alone made him crave some actual tongue time with Rhett. Wanted it way too much for someone sitting in front of twenty crew members and a camera filming his every move. So Link reigned in his thoughts and tried to focus.

 

Instead of saying something wrong, Link had enough control to make himself appear shocked at Rhett asking to use tongue during the experiment. He replied, “Yes…are you talking to me? Yes!”

 

Oh to have the ability to be completely honest though and scream out, “Please do, and forget Stevie…just kiss me full on the lips.” Link inwardly sighed. Sometimes he really hated having to hide things. Fuck he just needed to make time to screw the man is all. Seven days was way too long…it was addling his ability to stay sane. Hell even to just make-out would be better than nothing.

 

He had gotten so spoiled with an abundance of free time over the Christmas hiatus back in North Carolina, plus when they went to New York to be on the Fallon show, and when they had the few days alone over in England for the Gordon Ramsay thing. Yeah…way too spoiled.

 

So a very horny Link held onto Stevie's poor hand a bit harder than he should have when Rhett attempted the tongue kiss anyways. Complained a bit too much when she was slow in transferring the motion of Rhett's tongue from her other hand to his mouth. And was enjoying the way Rhett was staring into his soul the entire time…the man getting as much from watching the finger enter as Link. Apparently he wasn't the only one frustratingly aroused.

 

Maybe Rhett had been right, and they had been crazy to attempt this kissing experiment. The crew was cracking up with laughter, while Link was just trying not to crack. He was feeling very exposed…felt like his eyes were giving him away. So he laughed a bit too hard and it came across forced and fake.

 

And he couldn't hide the fact that he was a bit too happy at his turn to try a tongue kiss. Even Rhett was choking on laughter when Link's entire tongue shoved out and pushed through Stevie's gloved fingers.

 

“That wasn't a kiss, man!” his tall friend teased.

 

Link fought so hard not to arch his eyebrow at the irony of that statement coming from Rhett. He could remember many times when the man had begged for the very thing. Shit! Way too many memories clogged his head in rapid succession. He suddenly needed this episode to be over and fast!

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett crossed his legs to hide the tented crotch as he tried not to look desperate. He had been against using this Kissinger app for the show knowing it would cause them trouble. But Link had been so adamant that they could handle it.

 

And for Good Mythical Morning he started to think the man had been correct. But now here they were both gripping poor Stevie's gloved hands as if they were starving and her fingers were manna from heaven. Which was mostly a true statement if by starving it meant not having any time together since their return home from North Carolina.

 

Fuck! Just the sound of the state made his pant issue ten times worse. The things they had done while back east had been deliciously astounding! The past had been totally reclaimed and then some. And the icing on the cake being the time alone in New York and then London. Fuck. Sooooo many…too many lust coated, love filled memories flooded his brain.

 

Rhett felt loopy from it all, and held onto Stevie's hand a bit too tight when Link's tongue and lips kissed her other hand. Fuck how he wanted that tongue for real. Wanted it in his mouth, on his neck, and mhmmm on his cock. SHIT, FUCK and TITS! He was in bad shape. They were going to have to lock the office door after this episode of GMMore ended and do something…anythign! He'd combust otherwise!

 

Suddenly he realized he was still death-gripping Stevie's hand. She had forgotten to do the finger push since she and the entire crew was practically shaking with laughter. Rhett dropped her hand suddenly feeling very exposed. To give himself a few seconds to regain his default face, he leaned over pretending to laugh. Shit he was in a bad way for Link.

 

Things only got crazier when Link decided they needed to add conversation to the experiment to make it more true to life. Rhett braced himself for whatever was going to leave the man's mouth. And he was correct to do so as Link didn't use female to male talk but instead kept it a Rhett and Link conversation.

 

Rhett stared in shock as he heard Link say, “Hey man are we carpooling this morning?” He saw Link kiss Stevie's hand while she then transferred to Rhett. As much as he should be glaring at the man, it was the closest he had gotten to a kiss from Link in ages. So he enjoyed the moment more than he should have.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was berating himself hard at that mouth fart. He really had meant to say something boy/girl but the carpooling thing just came out instead. Thank goodness the crew was so used to Link's verbal blunders that nobody thought anything of it. And oh fuck it didn't help matters to see that little shimmer of enjoyment gleam in Rhett's sexy green eyes.

 

It only pushed him to use it again just to have some connection with the man. So when they tried another kiss, Link looked Rhett right in the eyes and asked, “Hey, am I picking you up or you picking me up?” Kiss. Tongue. Stevie, along with the entire crew, laughing loudly not understanding the underlying moment the two men were sharing through her fingers.

 

Link's heart skipped a beat when Rhett responded with, “Hope so…” then received the kiss from Stevie's hand and said. “Me…me!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett once again bent over with fake laughter to hid the fact that he had responded honestly to what Link had asked. Too honestly. The problem was he wanted, and needed to be picked up by that man…picked up, shoved down, thrust into…hell any of those and then some.

 

Thinking he could play off what he had said, Rhett leaned back and murmured, “Oh my, okay.” But Stevie was too alert and stared at him in shock, “Hope so? Me? What does that mean?”

 

And that was when Rhett's heart started pounding in his ears. Shit. For a third time, he defaulted to keeling over and hiding behind laughter. When he sat back up he heard himself squeak to her, “I don't know.”

 

He turned and stared at Link, “I don't think this is going to work.” Realizing how serious that had sounded he quickly added, “…but this would make a great party game.”

 

For a few moments he saw Link was sitting stiffly too, the man understanding just how close to exposure they had gotten. And in typical Link fashion, the dark-haired man decided to change the subject. Rhett gulped when he saw the light bulb moment in his friend's eyes. Shit! Another mouth fart was coming.

 

And he wasn't entirely wrong when Link asked Stevie, “What's that party game…not spin the bottle but when you go in the closet?”

 

Well damn! Did Link really just mention going into the closet! Oh fuckn' hell! Rhett was glad everyone was used to the man's scatterbrained thoughts. But fuck, as if they weren't already standing in front of everyone metaphorically naked.

 

While in his thoughts, Rhett heard Stevie reply, “It's called seven minutes in heaven.”

 

Like a solar plexus punch in the gut, a memory from all the way back in middle school pummeled its way into his brain. It had been eighth grade. They had gone to a party with whatever girlfriends they had at the time and one of the games had been seven minutes in heaven. Link had gotten picked and as the door was closing, Link had sent a look to Rhett.

 

Back then he had only assumed it had been his hopeful imagination making him see the hunger in those blue eyes. Now of course, he knew Link had really wanted him in that closet.

 

Fuck! The image of him and Link making out in that closet wasn't helping matters. He'd have to sit at the desk for a few minutes when filming was done before he could risk standing up.

 

Rhett looked over to Link who also was sitting with legs crossed and saw the man's mouth was moving. Oh crap, even more mouth farts being spoken.

 

Link in his innocent, crazy way tried to tie the experiment they just finished to that party game and said, “We could call this seven seconds in hand.”

 

Rhett gulped as images shot straight into his brain of his friend's hand wrapping firmly around his cock. He knew that wasn't what the man had meant but still, when tied to a make out game, it was what the phrase implied. The silence of the room was what brought Rhett back. Apparently this was one mouth fart moment that was more than even the crew could just laugh off.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was blushing hardcore as he realized how dirty seven seconds in hand had sounded. Especially since the moment he said it an image of his cock being in Rhett's hand presented itself in his brain front and center. Shit! Why did his mouth not consult with him first? Even the crew got quiet this time.

 

The camera was turned off and everyone just shook their head smirking at him. He held his hands up and took the deserved ribbing. “All right, give me your best shots.”

 

Chase grinned, “I hope she gave you more than seven seconds…or didn't you last longer than that?”

 

Everyone laughed, even Link. “Much longer. Maybe eight or nine.” More laughter. More crew members tossed in their snide comments. Link was just so happy that no one was putting any emphasis into the fact of it being something about him and Rhett. So he'd gladly be the butt of the joke for awhile…mhmm butt…Rhett's butt. Shit! Don't even go there, Neal! Link squirmed in his seat.

 

Luckily life went on and all was soon forgotten as the crew started on clean up. Link chuckled knowing it was for the same reason that both he and Rhett sat at the desk a few extra minutes. Stevie having left almost right away to throw away her gloves, wash her hands and call her girlfriend, Cass, for moral support.

 

When everyone was scattered, Link stood up and saw Rhett following. They casually walked out of the studio to their office. Before entering, they waited a few seconds to make sure no one was about to stop by. Reassured by the silence, they quickly went inside and locked the door.

 

Link was immediately shoved up against it as Rhett kissed the ever loving shit out of him. Fuck yes! Finally!

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was passed caring about other people being around. He needed Link's mouth now. His tongue instantly shoving into the man's mouth and rubbing Link's. That stupid Kissinger app would never sell…it only made the situation worse. The couple would end up being more horny, and missing each other worse.

 

Fuck he needed to find time to get Link to their work apartment. Hell, just getting some time in the back of the man's car with the tinted windows! Kissing the man against their office door was one thing but fucking Link raw was another. Mhmmm! Fuck! Oh it would be so damn wonderful to be able to bend his friend over one of the desks and do just that.

 

The kiss broke and they were both panting. “Shit, Neal, I need you man.”

 

Sexy blue eyes clung to his, “I think I see a long night of work at the apartment.”

 

“I can't. Locke has a diving competition.”

 

When Link actually pouted at that, Rhett leaned down and kissed the man's neck.

 

“I miss North Carolina.” Link murmured longingly.

 

Rhett tilted the sexy man's face up and placed a gentle kiss on those pouty lips, “Me too, babe…me too.”

 

As they kissed, both were in the past remembering.

 

 


	2. Home is where the Janitor's closet is located

It had all started with them pre-taping the last week of GMM's season ten so they could leave sooner for North Carolina. The plane carrying all the Neals, and McLaughlins landing at the Raleigh-Durham International airport around noon, on the morning of December sixteenth. Two black sedans with fully tinted windows awaited them at the nearby Enterprise Rent-a-Car lot.

 

When making the reservation for the rentals, Link had used the excuse that he wanted to give their families some privacy from fans over the holiday. It was a true statement but in reality it was more that he wanted to have some privacy with Rhett. This way if nothing else, they'd at least be able to take a drive and have some together time during the three weeks. Something they had gotten spoiled with in California with Link having tinted windows on his car. Thank goodness Raleigh was a big enough city to accommodate the request.

 

As Link drove his family to his parent's house in the one sedan, he was very thankful, though, that they did have some beyond-the-car time planned. Very specific, important time. It was the main reason they were staying at their parents' houses, but they also had other things set in motion as well.

 

As much as they had enjoyed recreating some of their teenage fantasies while in New York…it wasn't the same as actually returning together to the very spot where the memories and dreams had taken place.

 

Their wish list, over the Christmas break, was to do just that. There had been so many missed opportunities in their shared past, but the first one that Link wanted the possibility to change was getting to make out with Rhett in his childhood room. Countless times they had hung out and said nothing, did nothing, and suffered in silence and agony because of it. Not this time, not if Link could help it. How they'd get everyone out of the house, he had no clue but he felt it needed to be done.

 

The second moment from their past was even bigger than that one. It was that damn night at the end of college with Sally Jensen. He wanted time alone with Rhett in that NSCU dorm room. This time he'd be the one to suck the tall man's cock, and this time they'd be the only ones fucking on the bed. This was the reason they had gotten permission to film footage of the college for the show.

 

Yes, he'd enjoy showing the beauty of the campus to the mythical beasts, but Link was only looking forward to that dorm room…and hoping they'd get time alone in it.

 

\- - - - -

 

While Rhett drove the familiar path to his parents' house it felt so odd and yet wonderful to be back home. As much as he was looking forward to spending time with his whole family for the holidays, he'd be lying to say that was the reason for the trip. Yes he felt selfish having the hidden agenda with Link, but how many times did a person actually get the chance to redo history? There would be countless other holiday seasons his sole focus could be on his family…but right now he had to vanquish some past mistakes and missed opportunities.

 

In a way, it would allow him to put the past to rest, and be more open to whatever the future held. He knew Link wanted to redo the dorm room night from long ago, and that was a good one. Yet, if Rhett had to chose his two bucket list moments the first would be revisiting their old high school, Harnett Central. He needed to get Link into the janitor's closet by the gymnasium where his prom fantasy had taken place. To finally feel Link sucking on his cock in that room, would be freakn' heaven. There were two dreams he used the most when masturbating, and that was one of them.

 

The second being the other item on his Christmas to-do list, the shower dream. As much as they had fun recreating that one back at the hotel in New York…it wasn't nearly as satisfying as redoing it in the actual bathroom. To get Link alone, in that upstairs bathroom at his parents' house…oh man that would be mind-blowing. Anything else they got to redo from the past would just be gravy on top of those potatoes.

 

The only issue they faced was time. It was severally lacking. They had to fly to London on the twenty-eighth for that New Year's Eve taping with Gordon Ramsay, and had to fly to New York on the twenty second to be guests on the Jimmy Fallon show. Plus of course, the actual holidays were in the mix as well. So the free time, to do the actual filming plus having any chance at their bucket lists, was tight.

 

It was the very reason why Rhett would be dropping his family off at his parents', resting for only an hour, and then heading over to Link's parents' to pick the man up. Even as he drove, the last school day before winter break was few hours away from ending.The principal had given them the okay for filming in the school, but said it would either have to happen that night, while the school was still open for cleaning…or have to be later when school resumed. As that meant waiting till the third of January after they'd get back home from London, they decided on tonight.

 

As Rhett pulled into his parents' drive way, Momma Di and Pappy Mac, as they kids called them, where waiting there with grins plastered on their aged faces.

                                                                                                      

 

“Oh my babies are back home again!” Sue Neal said as Link, Christy and the kids met her at the front door.

 

“Hey, momma, so great to be back home.” Link said giving the older lady a big hug. “Where's Louis?”

 

“Oh he had to cover a shift for someone who called in sick at work. He'll be home in time for supper. I made your favorite, Link. Come in, come in.”

 

“Momma, I told you that Rhett and I had to film at our old high school tonight. He's planning on picking me up in about an hour.”

 

“Doesn't mean you can't have leftovers when you get back home, son. I'm not senile yet. I didn't forget.”

 

Link kissed the wrinkled cheek, “Thanks for always thinking about me.”

 

“How can I ever forget my only baby. Besides, every time I walk into a room and see those newfangled TVs you bought I can't help but think of you.”

 

“YEA! Real TVs?” Lincoln asked his gram. “Like the ones at our house were we can connect right to YouTube and Netflix?”

 

Christy ruffled the boy's hair, “Yes, Lincoln. Dad even got a smaller one for the room you and Lando will share.”

 

“Is there one up in the attic room for me?” Lilly asked hopefully.

 

“Yep, darlin'.” Sue said gave her oldest grandchild a bear hug, “Your daddy, even had one installed up there for you.”

 

“Louis didn't mind, did he?” Link asked hoping his gift hadn't caused trouble with his mom and his latest step dad.

 

“Trouble? Are you kidding me! He had all his bowling buddies around to watch sports on it in HD. We've become the hangout house now.”

 

Link chuckled at the image of his step-dad and friends huddled in the living room. “Well good. I know it's a lot to have five extra bodies in the house for three weeks, and I wanted to make sure it was as easy on everyone as I could.”

 

“Baby, there is always room for family. Come on, ya'll, let's get everyone settled.”

                                                                                                   

 

An hour later when Rhett pulled his rental next to Link's, the energy of what they were about to do started zinging though his veins. As much as he longed to get time with Link in that janitor's closet, the sheer ability to go back to Harnett Central together was going to be amazing.

 

He was about to get out of the car when the front door opened. Link and his mom walked out. The older lady walked over to the driver's side, and Rhett pushed the button to lower the window. “Hey, Miss Sue. So glad to see you again.”

 

Two surprisingly still strong arms wrapped around him through the window as Link's mom gave him a hug. “How's the family, Rhett? All settled at your parents' house?”

 

“Yes, ma'am. They are eating a big supper as I sit here. Mom went all out.”

 

“I bet. I made Link's favorites too. So make sure you get him home in time so he can enjoy his leftovers.”

 

Rhett chuckled. “I'll do my best, ma'am. You know us though we can talk the hind end off any one we meet. Better pray the principal isn't chatty.”

 

A warm smile spread across the lady's face, “You two always did have that ability. Guess it was a foretelling of your jobs now.”

 

“We better get going, mom.” Link said giving her one last hug before getting into the passenger side. “The school is only opened for a few more hours.”

 

“Well go get your filming done. Be safe. Love you both.”

 

\- - - - -

 

As Link watched his mom walk back into the house, he was so glad that he had re-bought it for her. When his former step-dad, Jimmy, decided to sell it, Link had snatched it up. Not only for sentimental reasons but because he knew his mom had loved the place. Now it had worked out in his favor since he'd have a chance at being with Rhett in the same room he had had growing up. Win win.

 

Rhett closed the window and backed out of the drive way. Link was buzzing with the hopes and possibilities for their time back home together. Especially with them getting into the school tonight. Oh how he hoped they could fulfill Rhett's prom fantasy. It was also one of the fuckn' hot premises Link himself had used many times while masturbating.

 

It was the basis behind the lyrics for the So Dang Dark song. All that could happen in the dark space of a closed janitor's closet. Of course, Rhett hadn't told Link this when they were brainstorming for the song. The man had disclosed this confession one night over in London. It was fun to remember things and finally be able to share them with each other.

 

As glad as Link was to finally be alone with Rhett, he was feeling a bit nervous being back in Buies Creek. Yes the windows were tinted and no one could see in, but that small-town mentality of eyes watching kept them quiet.

 

Half way to the school, Link laughed, “This is madness. We're almost forty for goodness sake. I missed you so damn much, McLaughlin.”

 

“Ditto, babe.”

 

Oh holy flying fuck! The effect those two words had on Link. Made him feel gushy inside and turned him hard as a rock. Suddenly he felt Rhett's neck calling to his lips. Yet still inside, he felt a moment of panic…but he wanted to do it, and thanks to the privacy of the sedan he could.

 

He leaned over and rubbed his face against the warm neck. He could feel Rhett's pulse quicken as he did. It made him smile. But as they stopped at a red light and a car pulled up in the lane next to them, they suddenly remembered the one flaw with tinted windows. They could still see out.

 

So it felt like, even though they knew the person in that car couldn't see inside, that the person in that car could see inside. Till they got comfortable with it, they decided to just finish the drive to the school minus any touching. Maybe on the way home, when it was dark outside, their brains would allow them to feel more comfortable with the situation.

 

Thankfully they pulled into the school's parking lot a few minutes later. It was a promising sight to see only three other cars still there. The less people in the building, the better their chances were of being alone enough to get into that janitor's closet.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett took a couple deep breaths as they exited the car. He purposefully didn't watch Link get out and retrieve the digital camera from the back seat. His hormones were already shooting through the roof from actually standing in front of the school. The same thought was on repeat in his head. Would they get a chance to fulfill his dream?

 

As they made their way up the front stairs leading to the entrance of Harnett Central, Rhett was begging the universe to allow things to work out for them. It had to happen. Fate wouldn't be so cruel to let them in the building so easily only to deny them access to the closet. Would it? Rhett was sick with nervous hope and tried to focus on just sharing the moment with Link. That way if nothing happened he wouldn't be too disappointed.

 

The principle was waiting in the lobby and held the door open for them. “Hey guys, I'm so excited to have you filming here.” The fifty-something, slightly balding man firmly shook each man's hand. “I won't be staying with you since my granddaughter has a dance recital tonight, but the school's two janitors will be here for a few more hours. If you need anything just ask them.”

 

The man led them to a classroom nearby and introduced them to the two older gentlemen. “When you leave, just let Joe or Angelo know. We have everything unlocked for your visit, and they will wait till you're through filming to lock it up.”

 

Rhett and Link followed the principal back to the main entrance way. The balding man laughed, “If you could hack into our security system you wouldn't even need your camera. Because of insurance regulations and simple student/teacher safety we have a camera in each classroom and throughout the school. Only places without are the restrooms and utility closets.”

 

Link tried not to let his relief show. He had wondered about where the cameras would be and had hoped for none to be in the specific janitor's closet. But to be on the safe side he said, “Guess prom night isn't as crazy like it had been when we attended. There had been no cameras at all back then. I'd walk to the restroom and there would be a few couples making out in the hall and a few in the janitors' closets.”

 

A smile spread across the older man's face, “Yes it was the same back in my time. I am soooo thankful my high school hadn't been as tech-savvy as this one. My wife would also agree to that. We would have been one of those hallway couples caught on camera. As to prom, we do catch a few students still trying to take advantage of the restrooms and closets though. Usually have a teacher standing guard during the night to hinder them.” He glanced at his watch, “Well I better go. I'll get yelled at by my granddaughter if I'm not in my seat before her recital begins. It was a pleasure to meet you two. Would love to have you come to a school rally one time.”

 

“Heck yeah…glad to.” Rhett said.

 

They shook the man's hand and then watched him walk out of the building. Link glanced over to Rhett and whispered, “Looks like you might get your wish. At least if the two janitors don't mess it up.”

 

The bearded man tried not to feel too hopeful. He whispered back, “Well one way or the other I'm glad to be here with you…just to be able to roam the halls and rooms where I had once felt so trapped.”

 

Link nodded in total understanding. “I still hope it works out, Rhett.” he whispered. “The odds are more in our favor since the janitors started cleaning near the front. That means we can get our filming out of the way while they are here, and hopefully when they move to the second floor we can sneak in.”

 

“Well let's get started and give my brain something else to focus on.” Green eyes sent a small glance to Link's baby blues before safely looking away.

 

Link hit record on the camera then as he followed Rhett to their first location. The very gymnasium where their prom had taken place. Link felt seventeen again walking through the doorway to the room. If he didn't focus on Rhett, he could almost image it was 1996. He remembered their black tuxedos, both too big for them. The sleeves coming halfway down their hands. His date had worn a fancy blue dress and Rhett's had been all in white.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett took the camera then and filmed Link walking further into the gymnasium as the man smiled into the lens. “Welcome to our old high school, Harnett Central. In this very space our senior prom was held. Can't believe that was over twenty years ago.”

 

Flipping the camera around Rhett had to shift it up to capture his own face. “My date's head only came up to my upper arm and that was with her wearing sky high heels. And of course I was stylishly wearing a buzz cut minus my beard, so I looked extra dorky.” He refocused back on Link.

 

Link smiled, “You sure did, McLaughlin.”

 

Hitting the pause button, Rhett sat down on the bleachers with Link and positioned the camera on a higher platform so they could both be in frame. After he started the recording again, Link grinned over at him, “I'm suddenly feeling very old, Rhett.”

 

The bearded man laughed, “Maybe older but we look so much better now. I mean you had that serial killer look down pat back then. I much prefer you without facial hair. Well…I can handle seeing a little stubble.”

 

Without thinking Link said, “Yeah you're the beard in this relationship.” He caught himself and stared at Rhett with an oops look on his face. A beard was the slang term for the more dominant person in a male sexual relationship. Link hadn't meant it like that but it sure had sounded iffy.

 

Rhett just shook his head at Link's mouth fart. Thank goodness this was not live and they could do any editing they wanted before it aired. He motioned for Link to redo his thought.

 

“Yeah, as our logo shows, you are the only one allowed to have facial hair. And besides, the mythical beasts already had to suffer through my beard and mustache experiments. I just don't look as good as you do with a beard…must be because I actually have a chin.”

 

Link's eyes were twinkling at that jab causing Rhett's heart to skip a beat. Oh he wanted time in the janitor's closet with this man. “Har, har. I do make this beard look good though.” He looked right into camera and stroked his beard very sexy.

 

“Stop making out with your beard, McLaughlin, we have more spots in the school to film. Let's go…”

 

The camera was turned off, but still they were cautious to keep the conversation bland as they walked to the next spot. Over the next thirty minutes they quickly filmed some chatter in a few of their favorite rooms. After which they went on to film some of the basketball trophies engraved with Rhett's name…and then headed towards the front entrance as casually as they could.

 

On their way, they saw that the two janitors were finally moving to second floor…so the infamous janitor closet from Rhett's jerk off dream was free and clear. They told the two men that they'd be done filming in about twenty minutes. This way they wouldn't have to find the janitors later and they could just leave.

 

They hurried to the janitor closet then and Link hit record. They walked into the closet, with Rhett re-telling a fake story from high school about having snuck into there with some of their friends. That way if the hall's security cameras caught them going in they'd have an alibi.

 

The lock was firmly in place the second the door closed. Still pretending to be filming, Link glanced around to double check that there wasn't a camera. Thank goodness there wasn't. The man quickly turned off theirs and laid it on the floor. Rhett watched with a pounding heart as Link flipped the light switch and plunged the room into complete darkness.

 

 


	3. Home is where you know the best hiding spots

* * *

 

 

Link gulped as the sexual tension in the small space skyrocketed. “Say it.”

 

Rhett's gasp rippled in the air. “I thought we were going to use the bathroom? Why did you bring me in here, Link?”

 

Just as in the dream, Link pushed the man against the wall and instantly knelt down to undo the button fly on Rhett's pants. They had both gone commando on purpose…knowing they planned on taking advantage of the closet if they could. So Rhett's hard cock sprang out as soon as the denim was spread apart.

 

Warm, wet flesh wrapped around the cock as Link got right to business. Rhett's hands threading through the dark hair, enjoying the merging of the past with the present. “Oh fuck, Neal, this is so much more than I could have ever imagined twenty years ago. I had no clue at seventeen how warm your dirty mouth would actually feel.”

 

Link moaned around his friend's cock but kept up the furious pace of sucking and sliding. His own cock trying to bust out of his skinny jeans. That would have to wait till they got into the car. Thank the universe for whomever made tinted windows! Suddenly he felt no qualms about doing dirty deeds in the car. Amazing the effect Rhett's warm cock could have on things.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Oh fuck, Link…babe…shit! I'm so close. Fuck I wish I could bend you over and slide this up your ass.” Rhett whispered in a very gruff voice.

 

His cock was suddenly cold, as Link's mouth was removed. The change in temperature sending shivers up his back. Link's hand replaced the warm mouth on the wet appendage as the man quickly stood up.

 

The same lips that had been rubbing against his pubic hair were now placed against his left ear, “I can either suck you off here like in your dream, or I can tuck you in and we can finish this as a fuck in the car. Your choice, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett moaned as he felt his friend lean down and bite a nipple through the shirt. “Shit you don't play fair. Fuck, though, how I want that ass!! But we won't get this opportunity again and I need that dream realized. So suck me, babe!”

 

And just like that, Link's mouth trailed back down the tall frame and relieved the stroking hand of its task. Soon the heat and suction of the man's mouth was once more surrounding Rhett's cock. “Shit! Oh fuckn' hell, Link!”

 

His friend's laughter around the sensitive cock was the kicker. Rhett's head rolled back as his cum exploded down Link's throat. His whole body shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. It took several minutes till Rhett could even open his eyes.

 

\- - - - -

 

As he stood in the pitch black of the closet, Link was grinning ear to ear. His mouth abused and raw, his tongue nice and sticky…his stomach filled with cum. He reached over and tucked the happy deflated cock back into Rhett's jeans and buttoned it in.

 

“That was fuckn' awesome, Rhett.” Link said after turning the lights back on, as he leaned in and placed a very salty kiss on the spent man's mouth. They quickly retrieved the camera, turned the lock, and cautiously opened the door. Link had been the one to carry the camera in so he was the one to act like he was still filming Rhett as they walked out. Rhett just making up an ending to the story while shutting the door.

 

They kept the ruse up for a few more steps nearer to the lobby for the sake of the security camera before Rhett made the cut sign and Link lowered the camera. As they were walking past the open doors to the gym, Rhett suddenly grabbed Link's arm and stopped him.

 

Link was mesmerized by the look in the man's eyes. His goozle bobbed up and down as his friend's hand came up and wiped something from the corner of his mouth.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett couldn't believe it when he had seen the smear of cum on the corner of Link's lips. It was too spot on with the prom dream that it made his cock start coming back to life. He knew he shouldn't touch the man while in the hallway, but for that he had too.

 

He was smart enough not to bring those sticky fingers to his mouth until they reached the car, though, and his back was to the building. Link's eyes were glazed over as he watched Rhett lift up the two fingers and suck them into his mouth.

 

“Shit! That's so hot!”

 

“Get in the car, Neal!”

 

Link yanked the passenger side door open and practically jumped in. He stowed the camera on the backseat's floor as Rhett got behind the wheel. They were still rational enough not to do anything in the school's parking lot, even with the rental car's tinted windows…but oh how tempting it was.

 

It was so convenient to know the city inside and out, and in a few minutes Rhett had the car parked on the side of a barely used dirt road. It was pretty much just a bike path into a park, but it was rarely ever used. “Get in the back seat, Neal.”

 

Link obeyed very fast. Rhett followed at a more languid pace. Having been sucked off once already, his tension wasn't as high as Link's. He had enough calmness to play. Link on the other hand was so hot under the collar that he damn near slammed Rhett down onto the back seat and pounced on him!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link had transformed into a voracious animal, the moment the bearded man got close. His lips thrusting against Rhett's and shoving his tongue almost down the man's throat. Fuck he couldn't get enough!

 

He violently ripped his mouth from Rhett's, “Fuck, McLaughlin I need you man. I am choking on it! Help me!”

 

The answer came with Rhett leaning up, grabbing Link's hips and flipping the man over till he was on all fours facing away. Rhett reached under and popped the button fly on Link's skinny jeans. His hands gripped the waistband and yanked the pants down till they bunched at the man's bent knees.

 

The light from the almost full moon, shone past the tinted windows and highlighted Link's own full moon. Rhett spread his friend's cheeks and stared at the tight sphincter about to get some company. His cock already hard again and dripping precum against his pants.

 

Link went to stroke his own cock but Rhett pulled his arm away. “No man, my hand is going to be doing that as soon as I shove this dick up that sexy ass.”

 

He unleashed his cock and shoved the denim down. Rhett lined up the shiny head and pressed firmly against the hole.

 

“Oh flying fuck!” Link groaned as Rhett's cock head moved past the clenched muscle.

 

Rhett licked his lower lip as the tightness of the hole made him pause. It never failed to astound him the sensation of shoving his cock into Link's ass. He leaned down and spit on the stretched hole. There was something so erotic in doing that.

 

Another shiny inch pushed in and they both were in seventh heaven. Inch by inch brought more grunts and groans. Till Rhett's balls rubbed happily against Link's.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link's overheated face was cooled as it rested against the seat. His hot breath making the vinyl material warm up quite fast. His heartbeat throbbing in his ears as Rhett's cock pummeled his ass. Fuck! Life was wonderful!

 

And shit!…when the bearded man's hand gripped Link's cock…fuck yeah! “Oh man, Rhett…I could die a happy man right now with how you're making me feel.”

 

The hand on his cock stopped as did the thrusting. Link grimaced as he realized what he had said. “Shit! I'm sorry, babe.”

 

Rhett's cock slid out, and Link found himself pushed over onto his back, the man's trembling hands pulling the jeans off for good. Link's legs lifted to rest over the man's thighs as Rhett's cock gently returned to the warm hole. Link nibbled on his lower lip looking apologetically up as his best friend leaned down, shoved the t-shirt up, and placed a firm kiss on Link's chest.

 

“It's not as strong as it used to be, but fuck it still sucks!” Rhett murmured.

 

Link's fingers stroked through the dirty-blond hair before gripping the scalp and pulling the man attached, higher to kiss him. Deep, drugging, soul-latching kisses followed…erasing as best they could the darkness that had clouded Rhett's mind.

 

That horrible nightmare, that had happened during their time alone in New York, about Link dying still causing the man pain after all these weeks. “I'm really sorry, Rhett. I can't imagine how horrible that dream must have been.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett leaned up onto his elbows and stared down at Link's fretful expression. “As shitty as it was…I am grateful for it. It's helped me not waste time with you. Not to let worry or anything stop what is between us. I love you so freakin' much, Link.”

 

Oh holy hell! That delicious Link grin spread across the man's face and made Rhett's heart pound roughly. Love and desire surged into every DNA strand in his body.

 

“I love you too, Rhett.”

 

That brought on many more minutes of kissing as Rhett's cock made slow rotation in and out of Link's ass. Rhett could simply do this all night. Orgasms were wonderful but…fuck…the being together, and just touching, kissing, stroking…leading up to the final blast was a million times greater.

 

\- - - - - 

 

It was Link that made things escalate as he pushed his friend back just enough, so he could lift his legs from around Rhett's waist to shove them up till his ankles were rubbing against the bearded man's ears. Well only for a few seconds, till Rhett leaned back down and it was now his knees doing the ear touch.

 

SHIT! Mhmmm…the intensity of the steady thrusting turned ten-fold. Link used the leverage of his legs over Rhett's shoulders to lift his hips to meet Rhett's movement. Their bodies slapping together each time. His cock was making such a mess between their bodies as precum went everywhere. Feeling the warm skin of his friend's stomach rubbing against the hard flesh was mind-numbing.

 

Link's head arched back and Rhett' took advantage of the adam's apple thrusting forward. The bearded lips latching on to it and sucking hard. And that was it! A loud gasp left Link's mouth as an orgasm the size of Texas slammed him into a few seconds of unconsciousness.

 

When the blackness lifted, Link started laughing with such a joyous sensation spreading across his entire frame. He beamed up into Rhett's face, and pulled the man down for an soul-shattering kiss.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was only holding onto his sanity by a small margin. Link was hitting all the correct buttons that would normally make his cum shoot far into the man's ass. But Rhett wanted to make it last as long as possible, so he was fighting to hold onto the ledge and not plunge into the abyss.

 

Didn't help matter's when Link's sexy lips moved from Rhett's mouth to his ears. “Come on, babe…I need to feel that cock explode inside me! Come on, McLaughlin, give me that cum.”

 

Holy fuck that almost did it, but Rhett clawed at his control and somehow didn't lose it. He couldn't move his cock any faster into the man's ass though, or he'd be a goner.

 

Something Link must have picked up on and decided to take matters into his own devilish hands. Literally. The grinning man, wiggled off the cock and let his legs drop off Rhett's shoulders. Moving Rhett till the bearded man was in a sitting position, Link straddled the man's lap and sank down onto the slippery cock.

 

“Oh fuck, McLaughlin! What a lovely dick you have…” Link's hips started gyrating so naughtily. Rhett's head fell back on the seat and Link took full advantage.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link sunk his teeth into the man's collar bone needing the taste of Rhett firmly in his mouth. His cock sliding around in the sticky mess between them while returning to its hardened state. Their balls shifting against the other's skin, as Link's ass cheeks rubbed into Rhett warm upper thighs.

 

With a groan, Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's head and thrust his tongue down his friend's throat. His ass riding the man hard and rough.

 

They were both panting when the kiss ended, but still Rhett was doing everything not to cum. With his arms still wrapped around the maddening man, Link growled once more into his ear, “Dammit, Rhett…I'm going to make your ass so sore the next time we can sneak out! You're driving me batty, bitch!”

 

And that was it. The second the b word flew out of Link's mouth. All Rhett's control went with it. The orgasm that hit was enough to make him shake as if an earthquake in the nine point range had suddenly started. Link wasn't letting him alone during it either…his evil hips still milking the man's sensitive cock as his lips left kisses all over Rhett's neck.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Fuckn' hell, Neal! I think I'm going to be walking with a limp from that!” Rhett murmured as soon as the ability to speak came back to him. The aftershocks continuing to course up and down his spine. Link's warm anal cavity still gripping the softened cock. The man's re-hardened cock pressed delectably against their stomachs.

 

“Good! I like leaving my marks on you…any way I can.” Link bite an earlobe and moaned. “Shit I wish we had all night…I am so not done with you yet.”

 

“We have the filming at NCSU tomorrow. And so we can just come back here afterwards and play.” Rhett brought Link's mouth to his and placed a gentle kiss. “Mhmmm how I hope they leave us alone as they did at the high school. I so want to fuck you in that dorm room!”

 

Rhett's lips were tickled by the moan leaving Link's. The dirty, sexy look in the man's eyes making Rhett want a round three and four. “I'm so going to suck you off first, right in the same damn spot Sally got to!” Link said fiercely. “Thank goodness they are on Christmas break as well and the possibilities of us being left alone are higher.”

 

After five more minutes of kisses and heavy petting, the two men begrudgingly cleaned up and returned their crumpled jeans back in place. Link rested his head on Rhett's shoulder as the man carefully backed down the dirt road to the main one. “Coming back home has made me want a time machine.”

 

A kiss was carefully placed on his temple, and the beard surrounding the warm lips tickled Link's skin. “Babe, I think about that all the time too. When was the very first time you knew it was more than a deep friendship?”

 

Link stared out the side window really trying to think back. “Well if I walk back in time, I am sure that I knew in high school. And I know there were moments in middle school too. Oh!” Link smiled over to Rhett. “I know exactly the moment things clicked. Seventh grade, while dating Amber.”

 

“Our middle school girlfriend? How did dating her make you know anything about liking me?”

 

Link moved closer to his best friend so their arms were touching. Even with the tinted windows they were too close to town now to feel comfortable about doing anything else. “I had no clue what to do. I assumed it all came to you when you were in the moment. Well we went to the movies for our first official date and I was dorky as can be.”

 

A chuckle escaped Rhett's mouth, “Mhmmm such a sexy dork.”

 

“Don't…don't go there, McLaughlin…or we will have to turn this car around!”

 

“I would in a heart beat.”

 

“I know…I know.”

 

Rhett cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths, “Go on…so you were at the movies and…”

 

Link's whole left side was on fire from touching the man. He hated to do it but he moved back nearer to the passenger side door. His cock screaming for attention again. “Well so I was sitting in the theater scared out of my head. Am I supposed to put my arm around her? What if she doesn't want that yet? Am I supposed to hold her hand? So much so I can't remember a thing of the movie we saw. I was sure I blew it and didn't expect another call from her. But she did and this time decided we should go to the Carolina Skate Land over in Dunn.”

 

“Wow…” Rhett smiled, “I remember that place. Great pizza. Man we need to go there before we leave.”

 

With a shake of his head and a tsk tsk, Link rolled his eyes, “I will give you the benefit of being hungry for interrupting me, brat. I myself have a nicely filled stomach…those school meals really satisfy.”

 

The two men glanced at each other and both had wicked grins on their faces as the memory from the janitor's closet re-played in their minds. Rhett was still grinning as he returned his focus to the road, “That will be a moment I remember for the rest of my life. Right along side that night you fucked me on the bathroom sink at the hotel.”

 

Link squirmed in his seat. “Fuck…oh holy fuck we can't go there now. I already feel my crotch getting stained with precum.”

 

\- - - - -

 

They came to a red light which allowed Rhett the ability to look over and down. Link's pants were very tightly tented, and a small wet spot was starting to darken near the zipper.

 

BEEP! BEEP!

 

If it hadn't been for the impatient car behind them honking the horn, Rhett's attention would still be firmly on Link's lap. Shit! This attraction had to die down eventually…right?! It seemed some days to be getting stronger.

 

His heart was rapping a Tupac song in his rib cage as he tried to calm the urge to pull over and do bad things to Link. He tried to get their focus back onto Link's story, “So…um…you and Amber had your second date at the roller rink in Dunn.”

 

Link leaned back in the seat and stared out of the front windshield. “Yep. And of course I was so uncool…but she seemed to like it. Mentioned my eyes a lot and how they stood out with my dark hair. So of course I stared at her all I could…sexy I think…but I'm sure it came across psychotic.”

 

“I love your blue eyes.” Rhett said in utterly delicious seriousness. “Some days the studio lights hit them and they look as blue as the ocean.”

 

“Dammit! Turn the fuckn' car around, McLaughlin…now!”

 

Rhett looked over to Link, “What?”

 

“I said turn the damn car around, McLaughlin!”

 

Rhett gulped…but did as told.

 

 


	4. Home is where you remember things

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later they were back on the dirt road. Link undid his seat-belt and knelt on his seat. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Rhett with such force it pushed them against the driver's side door. When they broke apart, Link was shaking. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number.

 

“Hey mom…yeah I know we were supposed to be back by now. I'm sure the food won't spoil, mom. Well while filming, we got talking to the janitors and time got away from us. You know how we are with meeting new people. Yeah. So we are finishing up now and will be there in about an hour…can you let Christy know and call Jessie too? Thanks, mom. Okay love you.”

 

Link turned off his phone and dropped it onto his seat as he climbed over onto Rhett's lap and straddled him. Their tightly covered hardons rubbing against each other as his lips returned to his friend's.

 

Rhett's fingers pushed between their body to undo Link's jeans. Link lifted up high enough to allow the bearded man to push the denim off. He then reached down to undo Rhett's jeans, shimmied them down, and when at the ankles the material was kicked off.

 

Link was still filled with Rhett's cum from their prior session so it was very easy to slide back down onto the cock. Rhett's hand firmly gripping Link's cock as the action started back up. The whole time the tension built, their lips never left each other's. Link's arms once more wrapping around the dirty blond hair and enveloping Rhett against him. Something so damn intimate about that embrace.

 

Soon their breathing was turning to panting and moans mixed in with the kisses. Rhett's hand was doing a delicious job on the slippery cock of Link's…just as well as Link was riding Rhett's. It wasn't a voracious moment. It was as close as we can get, and as deep as we can go kind of play.

 

Rhett lowered his lips and started nipping at Link's collarbone. His hot breath burning into Link's skin. A gasp left the bearded mouth, and Rhett's hands grabbed Link's face. He removed the black glasses, dropped them on the other seat, and rubbed his fingers across Link's warm cheeks. “Keep those baby blues on my eyes, babe. I want to stare into the ocean as I cum up your ass.”

 

A moan purred from Link as he stared deep into Rhett's sexy green eyes. “I…I never finished my story…mhmmm…fuck…”

 

“Tell me…tell me the moment you knew you wanted me more than a friend.” Rhett leaned in and kissed the man senseless…his hips lifting up to add to the already sexy motion of Link's hips.

 

“We were on date three or whatever, going to the party at the Lillington Community Center. Mike and Anna were there with Amber and I when Mike starts kissing Anna! So I had to kiss Amber too…you…you k…know what I mean. And she was leaning in for the kiss and…oh shit…oh shit.” Link licked his lower lip as Rhett's hand arched over the sensitive head of his cock and sent tremors down his spine.

 

“Hurry up, Neal…or I'm going to lose consciousness before you get to the point.”

 

“Stop doing wicked things to me then, McLaughlin!”

 

“What? Like this?” Rhett leaned down and firmly latched onto Link's goozle. Link's head fell back in ecstasy.

 

“Oh gawd, man…you drive me bonkers.” Link reattached his stare to Rhett's devilish one. “So as I've been trying to say…minus the mean, damn sexy interruptions…was that there was Amber and I about to kiss at the community center. I was too terrified to kiss her but she didn't have those qualms. Probably why she went through all those boyfriends so fast.”

 

Rhett's hands reached down and grabbed a hold of Link's ass cheeks and yanked hard. “You're getting off track, Neal…my balls are churning with cum that is aching to say hi to the load I lost earlier…focus.”

 

Link leaned down and bite Rhett's right nipple quite hard.

 

“Fuck!” Rhett exclaimed as a grinning Link sat back up.

 

“Yeah…now you know how it feels. Can I continue?”

 

With hooded eyes filled with lust, Rhett lifted his hips upward and slammed his cock into Link's ass. “I'm not stopping you, bitch.”

 

Link's mouth gaped open with lust at that word choice. His mouth and tongue latching onto the man's dirty mouth and taking their breath away.

 

They never got to hear the rest of Link's story since within seconds Rhett lost it and his cock added more cum to Link's hole which triggered Link's orgasm.

 

It was several minutes before they could even think to move let alone do it.

 

Link moved his phone and glasses from the passenger seat. As he crawled over, he returned the spectacles to his face. His mouth was so raw. His ass was so squishy from Rhett's cum. His own cock sticky and messy. “Oh crap!” Link looked from his shirt to Rhett's and grimaced. There was cum stains on both.

 

Rhett looked down and started to laugh. “Look what you did, Neal! You're so lucky I put some work stuff in the trunk before I picked you up. There should be a stack of our show shirts back there.”

 

Link quickly tucked his happy cock back into his jeans before opening the door. Rhett popped the trunk and Link looked through the mountain of stuff already clogging up the space. The pile of shirts was hiding under a few boxes. Thankfully they always traveled with a few to give to fans. He grabbed the green logo shirt for himself and a Mythical Show for Rhett.

 

Back in the car he tossed the beige shirt over and the two guys promptly stripped off the messy ones. They used the dirty ones to clean up before Rhett turned the car on and once again they were heading home. This time at least they were more satiated than the last time.

 

Also Link was too blissed out to give a fuck how close to town they were. He took full advantage of the tinted windows and leaned over onto Rhett's arm.

 

It was deja-vu when Rhett placed a small kiss on the man's temple. “You never finished your story.”

 

Link cuddled closer, “I blame you, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett laughed, “Come on then…tell me the rest before we get to your mom's.”

 

“Okay…if my addled orgasmed brain can remember correctly…I stopped being coherent enough to talk when mentioning how Amber was leaning in as I was about to kiss her. Well I had closed my eyes, and as our lips touched. I wasn't seeing her in my head. I saw you. And it was like whoa! I found myself bold and kissing you…her…back. So much so that she moaned, and that broke me out of my thoughts enough to realize what had just happened. She was all pleased with the kiss, but I was freaking out. For all intents and purposes I had just kissed you. What did that mean? I was what…around thirteen…and this was back in the day when it wasn't so allowed and normal to even think that way. But there I was and for the rest of the date I couldn't get you out of my mind.”

 

\- - - - -

 

They were stopped at the same red light from earlier allowing Rhett to once again turn towards Link. This time things didn't escalate to them turning around…but it did give him a chance to place a kiss on Link's soft lips. “So that is why you were so weird around me after that date. I thought it had been because you finally got your taste of girls and our friendship wasn't as needed.”

 

“No…never. Just kind of awkward to suddenly have pant issues around your best friend…because of your best friend. Yeah…that was a very…hard…time for me.”

 

As Rhett pulled into the driveway of Link's mom's house, they sat in the car for a bit. “For me it was a little while later…but with Amber.”

 

Link burst out in laughter, “WHAT?! Are you freakin' kidding me? We both have our ah-ha moment with Amber Stevenson?”

 

“Apparently so. I was at Campbell University by the fountain and I leaned in to kiss Amber and as I did the thought of your lips having touched hers, which where now touching mine, was all I could think about. I closed my eyes and when our lips locked it was your face over hers. And it was a very great, very confusing seven seconds. And like with you…I was doing a well enough job that she moaned, and I suddenly opened my eyes and it wasn't you there.”

 

A sigh left Link's lips and Rhett turned to see a pout on the man's face.

 

“What?”

 

“Seventh grade! Do you understand that this was there all the way back in seventh grade! Granted I can't imagine doing anything back then but still…man that just sucks!”

 

Warm fingers cupped his chin as Rhett lifted Link's face. “I have this memory of a similar conversation but in reverse, Neal.”

 

Link rolled his eyes at Rhett mentioning the conversation they had had when Rhett had gotten mad about wasted time back at the hotel in New York. Link had consoled the man and said how they couldn't go there…had to be thankful for now. “Okay so maybe I downplayed your emotions that night…if what I'm feeling right now is anything to go by. Because it sucks ass!”

 

Rhett beamed, “Fuck yes it sucks! Air teats and freakin' seventh grade kisses!”

 

“Remember after all that, when I was dating Anna, we snuck over to her house to peek in the window?” Link was blushing with his soon to be latest confession.

 

“Let me guess…just like me you only went to be alone together in the dark. Pretending to be 'normal' but not wanting that in the least by that point. Shit…see I just remembered a jerk-off dream I forgot about.”

 

A gasp left Link's lips, “Okay now my turn to finish your thought…because I just remembered one too and I bet it's going to match yours.” He quickly glanced at the clock on the dashboard and cursed. “Okay have to do this fast…and without making us so fuckn' horny that we go back to the dirt road a third time.” Even saying that, the man felt himself squirming. His cock rubbing against the stiff denim not helping matters. “We were hiding behind that pile of wood…OH HOLY FUCK!” Link stared at the bearded man with a light-bulb look. “Your freakn' obsession with wood!”

 

Rhett's laughter bounced around the car with Link's. “You know what…it was around then that I started being intrigued with wooden objects.”

 

Link mind was blown, “Wouldn't that be hilariously wonderful if it was because of that night. Okay before we are out here till midnight…The dream always starts with us behind the pile of wood watching Anna fold clothing. And I was trying so hard to get as close to you as my courage allowed. I remember staring at the window as she folded that purple towel and thinking about you grabbing me from behind and turning me around to face you. You shove me against the stack of logs and I lick my lips. I remember not being surprised because by then I knew I was curious too. So when you leaned down to kiss me I was ready for it. Hell in a way I had kissed you already anyways. So your lips were so fuckn' firm and my whole body burnt up. Your hand gripping my chin and holding me there. Our bodies come in contact for the first time and it was far superior to being near Amber, Anna…anyone. I remember in the daydream you pretty much doing the same thing you did in your shower dream…that seems to be the favorite dream structure of ours.”

 

\- - - - -

 

How could Rhett not remember one of his favorite dreams…one of the main reasons he had his family stay at his parents' for the three week Christmas break. Familiar images suddenly filled his head of Link walking into the upstairs bathroom catching Rhett masturbating in the shower…cumming while saying Link's name. Then pulling the shower curtain aside, seeing Link in the room, and then Rhett proceeding to suck his friend off. Shit! Just remembering it all was making him rock hard.

 

It was was his turn to squirm in his seat. “Okay…you better get out of this car now. I can't be held responsible if you don't. Remember I'll come and get you tomorrow around three to head over to NCSU.”

 

Link shivered with the thought of more fun, possibly in their old dorm room…and had to take a few deep breath. “Yeah I better go now.” Carefully…very carefully…he placed a kiss on Rhett's mouth and practically raced out of the car before his body tried to do more to the sexy man.

                                                                                                    

  
 

 

The next morning Link was able to sleep in and he took full advantage of it. Having taken a shower last night gave him even more leeway to stay in bed. It wasn't till noon that he woke up.

 

As he laid in bed, he looked around what had been his old bedroom, and even though it was vastly different than back in the day, in his mind he could still see how it had been. The memories that stuck out were from Amber onward when Rhett would come over.

 

Knowing now that every time his friend had hung out, that Rhett had been thinking and wanting the same thing was astounding. How many freakin' times did they sit on the same bed, or simply spent hours just laughing and enjoying themselves. Heck, they had even slept over at each other's houses so many times.

 

Link looked over at the closed door and wondered if he could get away with a quick play time. Images from that one weekend in tenth grade at Rhett's when they had turned on the pay channels and watched porn was making him tent the sheets. Fuck! He wished he could just call Rhett now, share what he was thinking and maybe they could both jerk off while on the phone.

 

But spoken words weren't as quiet as thoughts, and Link knew the house was not sound proof in the least. Heck the floors squeaked so much, and the walls were so thin…he and Christy were laughing so hard trying to be quiet when messing around last night.

 

Even still he wanted to jerk off…and he wanted Rhett there while he did it. He decided to take a small risk. He'd call Rhett…not to talk about anything…but to casually see if the man was alone. He wouldn't even talk through it all, just wanted to have his friend's face on the phone while he played.

 

His cock twitched happily at the thought. Link slid out of bed and walked naked to the chair by the window to retrieve his phone. His hard cock swaying with each step. He glanced out the window and saw his mom's minivan was not in the driveway. Matter of fact…he didn't hear any noise in the house at all.

 

Instead of calling Rhett, he called Christy.

 

“Hey look who finally woke up.”

 

“Did you guys leave me all alone?”

 

“We waited till eleven, Link, and then your mom made the decision to let you sleep and go.”

 

“Go where?”

 

“Jessie and Shepherd are driving Di's minivan with your mom, step-dad and Rhett's parents. I have our brood in your mom's car…and we are a quarter of the way to the zoo.”

 

“You're driving to the North Carolina zoo all the way in Asheboro?”

 

“It was that or the Animal Ed.venture Sanctuary. Not like we had much else to do anyways. At least it gets the kids away from their electronics for a few hours.”

 

Link nodded, “Did you get Locke to go?”

 

“Yeah right! No, he refused. He is at the house with Rhett. They are both probably still asleep. Locke barely opened his eyes when we asked him to come along.”

 

“Well hope you have a great day, Hon. I'm sure I'll see plenty of pictures. I should be home a little after eight. Depending on all we get done.”

 

“Don't flirt with any college babes.” Christy teased.

 

“The only woman in my life is you. And thankfully so.”

 

Christy was quiet for a few seconds, “Muah. Love you, mister.”

 

“Love you back, beautiful.”

 

Link was smiling as he hit the end button. For many reasons. He was so damn lucky. He dialed Rhett's number as he walked back to the bed.

 

“Hello…” a groggy sounding man answered after six rings.

 

“Hey sexy, guess who has the house all to himself till we'd have to leave at three.”

 

“What? Really?” Rhett was totally awake now.

 

“Yeah…since you just woke up…you should hear the blissful sound of silence.”

 

There was a pause as the man did just that. “Well shit! Where is everyone?”

 

Link laughed, “On their way to the North Caroline Zoo…everyone except Locke of course. He is still at the house with you.”

 

“I'll be there in ten minutes…are you still naked?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good…stay that way…I have a key. I'll let myself in.”

 

“Fuck…yes, sir.”

 

 


	5. Home is where you hide your porn

* * *

 

 

Rhett ended the call and practically leapt off the bed. He never got dressed so fast in his life. His next step was to check on Locke. The teenager going on fifty. The kid was passed out on the bed snoring away. Seeing him always made Rhett see into the past. It was eerie how much his kids resembled him. At least for the boys' sake, they had actually inherited a chin from Jessie's DNA.

 

Rhett quickly sent his son a text for explaining where everyone was and that he had gone to do some filming at the college. He was sure the boy knew already about the others going to the zoo. And Locke was old enough to be home alone…in fact he'd be happy to find himself that way. He wasn't enjoying the cozy conditions of staying at Momma Di and Pappy Mac's place for the holiday.

 

Thank goodness for a tiny town, and being able to get to Link's mom's house in under ten minutes. Rhett was humming with anticipation. They were getting to break so many chains from the past already. Yesterday that janitor's closet and today not only Link's room but hopefully their old dorm room as well.

 

Rhett returned the keys to his pocket and made sure to lock both top and bottom locks behind him. He could have blind-folded himself and still found Link's room. Not only because he had a honing device hardening between his legs…but simply because he had practically lived over here as a kid.

 

He walked up the stairs and found the correct door. Turning the knob he let the door swing open. There on the king size bed was Link…butt naked and gently stroking a very hard cock. A groan pushed past Rhett's lips at the sight.

 

“Come here, Neal.”

 

The naked man obediently got off the bed and walked over to the doorway where Rhett was standing. The bearded man placed his palm flat against Link's warm chest and pushed him a foot backward. Just enough space so he could shut the bedroom door. With his eyes roaming around the bare flesh, Rhett turned the lock.

 

He moved so he was right up against Link. It was so addictive. The heat from the man's body tantalizing Rhett. “There's only a few things in this space that were here back in seventh grade, Link. The walls, the floor, the ceiling and this door.”

 

Rhett reached a hand up and grabbed Link's neck. It wasn't rough but it was tight and he used the handful of flesh to shove Link around and against the door. “Since the walls and ceiling have been altered through paint color, that leaves the only thing untouched to be this door. So if we are going to relieve the hope drenched memories of what we wanted to do here…this is were it has to happen.”

 

“There was many a night with you in here, that I thought of doing this to you.” Rhett leaned down and kissed the man's shoulder. He loosened his hold on Link's neck and let his mouth run kisses up past his friend's chin. “I used to always wonder what you tasted like…was the very reason I pulled the dead move on you. In doing so, I could be close enough to smell you and maybe “accidentally” rub my face on your skin.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link groaned as Rhett's knee pushed forward and parted his thighs. The hard cock rubbing into the denim of the man's jeans. “Shit, McLaughlin, stop talking and just have your wicked way with me already!”

 

Fire and lust rolled through Rhett's green eyes. “I've waited this long…and we won't get many chances for this again. So fuck you, Neal…I'm going to savor the moment.”

 

Joyful, but frustrated laughter burst from Link. “You're so damn sexy.”

 

This was the last thing Link could say since Rhett instantly latched lips and kissed the ever-loving shit out of him. Being sandwiched between the pressure of his best friend's body and the hard wooden door was erotic as hell.

 

The textural sensation of the denim and t-shirt of Rhett's, scraping and rubbing against Link's naked skin was also squirm worthy. Link's fingers roamed from dirty-blond hair down to the man's ass as the kiss carried on. He needed so much more. Craved everything about the man.

 

Would have begged for more, had he been able to. Rhett using Link's mouth as a hole to tongue fuck him with. Link's right leg moved up and wrapped itself around the tall man's thighs…he arched back and forth to rub their crotches together. So fuckn' hot!

 

His fingers ended up digging into the man's scalp as it got too much for him. Link tore his mouth off Rhett and took a few gasping breathes. “Fuck! Fuck! I need you, man! Please, babe…”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett bit his lower lip at the sexy sound of Link begging. He made quick work of removing his clothes and soon his warm body was pressed chest to thigh against Link's. “Let's play with the past a bit.”

 

The lock was undone and Rhett moved away from the door. He pulled it open as Link slid with the wooden slab. And then he walked out of the room and closed the door.

 

Leaning against the outside, Rhett was light headed with lust. “Now pretend I was sleeping over. Your mom and step-dad went out for date night and it was just us. You had taken a shower after soccer practice and then it was my turn. My shower ended before you expected it to and unknown to me you were still in the bedroom getting dressed.”

 

Rhett re-opened the bedroom door and walked in…stopping in faux shock at seeing Link there…and naked. “Oh man, I'm sorry. I'll go back to the bathroom. I thought you'd be dressed and downstairs by now.”

 

Link caught on fast, “No, don't go. Like we haven't seen each other naked before. Stay I'll be done getting dressed fast.”

 

“Dang man! Don't get weird or anything but I never noticed how big your cock was. I…I mean not that I looked or anything.”

 

“Not to shabby yourself there, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett looked down as if just realizing he was naked and instantly covered up his hard-on with his hands, “Oh man, I forgot I didn't have a towel on. Sorry about that.”

 

Link took two tentative steps closer, “What's there to be sorry about? It's just a dick…every guy has one. They all look and feel the same.”

 

“I don't know…yours looks a bit thicker than mine. Surely it feels different because of that.”

 

“Nah…I bet it doesn't.” Link moved a few inches closer. “Why don't you just touch it and see.”

 

Rhett gulped, “Touch your cock? I mean…no I couldn't.”

 

Link snickered as he grabbed his own dick and swirled it around. “What's the big deal…look…just skin and blood. Here…feel.” He reached out and dragged Rhett's reluctant hand to the hard flesh.

 

“Wow it feels so warm.”

 

“Let me see if yours feels the same” Link reached out and took a firm hold on Rhett's cock. Both men groaned. “Oh yeah…you got a nice one. Hey, I snuck one of my Step-dad's penthouse magazines from his room…want to see it.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett chuckled, “Sure…let me see it.” He didn't think Link actually had the magazine. But was proved wrong when he watched Link open up the closet…pull the boxes from insides and lift up a floor plank. The man returned with an old, faded, well used May 1975 Penthouse Forum magazine. “No way!”

 

“Oh yes.” Link motioned Rhett to the door and encouraged him to sit down against it like he had. Soon the two grown men where huddled against Link's bedroom door paging through the magazine.

 

“How the hell did you get this?” Rhett asked laughingly as he unfolded the centerfold image and saw a very voluptuous blond reclining with her pussy exposed on a green velvet sofa.

 

“I had been searching their room for a flash light one day and saw a stack of these under the bed. I took one and hid it. I used to read it, and instead of the woman's part in the penthouse forum letters…I'd have that be me and you were the guy. Well there was one story that it was the other way around.”

 

Link actually blushed.

 

Rhett smiled wickedly at him, “Show me which one.”

 

 


	6. Home is where you read porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only way AO3 allows for me to differentiate from what Rhett and Link are saying and what Link reads from the magazine is to make the magazine story bold. This is one instance I miss a bit more freedom with formating.

* * *

 

 

The magazine was turned to page seventy-two. The title of the letter was SUMMER HELP GETS MORE THAN EXPECTED.

 

 

Rhett quickly read through the story and at the end sent Link a very wolfish look. “You dirty, ass man!”

 

Link's mouth spread out into a face-splitting grin. “As you can see these pages are the ones really stuck together.”

 

“Fuck!” Rhett looked down at the glossy paper and did indeed see how in the crease the two sides were almost paper-mâchéd together. “Is it weird that knowing your cum made that happen…and that the cum was caused by thoughts of me…makes me so turned on?!”

 

“Only if its weird how I find it hot that you find that sexy.” Link's boyish grin beamed over to Rhett.

 

Glancing at his phone, Rhett saw that it was going on one already. He had planned on picking Link up at three so they'd have time to play before going to the College…and with how things were working out they would have till quarter of four till they absolutely had to leave. They were expected in the Dean of Engineering's office by four thirty. The man was going to have their special passes to allow them entrance around campus. It was Christmas break, so they wouldn't have to deal with many students…and that also meant their old dorm room should be empty.

 

So they had over two hours to play. Hell yeah! Rhett's hand came to rest on Link's warm thigh. The dark hair coating the skin tickled his palm as he ran his hand from knee to hip. So damn sexy.

 

“This is what is going to happen, Neal.” Rhett twisted his torso and began a trail of kisses up the man's arm. “I'm going to make out with you while you read me that story. Changing the words just enough to make it modern and all about us.” His lips got rougher when they reached Link's neck. “And if you read it well, I will let you have this cock to do with whatever you chose.”

 

 

Link gulped, “Oh fuck yes!”

 

He was already hypnotized by Rhett's naughty lips. Grabbing the magazine Link flipped it back to page seventy-two.

 

**It was a warm summer afternoon when Link arrived at his new job. A small hardware store run by a widowed man, Rhett.**

 

Warm lips sucked on his adam's apple making it quite hard to think let alone read. The pressure was abated when Rhett growled, “I didn't tell you to stop, Neal. One more pause like that and I'm going to make you watch me jerk off instead.”

 

Shit! Link had prior knowledge that when Rhett threatened him with that, the man meant it.

 

**Rhett was in his upper thirties but corded nicely with a muscular body and a lean frame. The skinny jeans molded to his legs and other appendages. Something Link couldn't help but notice.**

 

The real Rhett was on his knees now and tilted Link's head to the left and latched onto an earlobe…sucking it into his warm mouth.

 

**Link smiled at his new boss, “Hi, sir.”**

 

**“No need for that sir, stuff. Call me Rhett. Charles good for you?”**

 

**“Well if it is okay I'd rather go by Link.”**

 

**“Sure thing. Now have you had any experience in retail before?”**

 

Rhett's warm hand was stroking down Link's stomach and came to rest around the base of his cock. Link's tongue flicked out and licked his lips, refocusing on the story before he got in trouble.

 

**Link nodded at the man, 'Yes, sir…I mean, Rhett. Throughout college I worked at the local Walmart.”**

 

**Rhett motioned for him to follow him to the stockroom. “You're job is mostly going to be to keep the shelves stocked, and to man the register when I have to leave the store.”**

 

His eyelids fluttered shut as wet suction was applied to his right nipple. Link was afraid to look down in case the sight of Rhett would make him get in trouble.

 

**For the rest of the day, Link trailed Rhett around the store as the man waited on customers and kept the store running smoothly.**

 

**Around nine they were locking the front door and flipping the open sign to closed. Rhett smiled at Link, “You will do fine tomorrow. Follow me and I'll let you out the backdoor.”**

 

**Link followed him to the back alley. “See you tomorrow, sir…I mean, Rhett.”**

 

**“Hey, say no if you already have plans, but I was planning on ordering some pizza. If you care to stay I'd get another.”**

 

**Link felt a stirring in his tight jeans and tried to stop the blood flow heading to his cock. He reminded his perverted brain that the man was only trying to be kind…and wasn't hitting on him. Sadly so. Rhett was exactly Link's type. Slightly older…taller, and had the sexiest green eyes.”**

 

Those very eyes were staring up at Link from his chest where the man's teeth and lips were suckling on the left nipple now. The cool air turning the abandoned right one to a pebble. Link's squirmed. He took a deep breath and continued.

 

**“Thanks, Rhett I'd love to have pizza with you.”**

 

**“Cool. I live above the store, so just let me lock up and set the alarm.”**

 

**Link tried not to watch the muscles on the man's arms as Rhett finished closing up the store. A few minutes later Link was climbing the stairs behind the man into a cozy little apartment. It was very masculine in style but there were a couple scattered girly things. Probably keepsake items from his late wife.**

 

**“All I got is Clearly Canadian and milk. I am not into alcohol enough to keep it around.”**

 

**Link happened to like the fruit flavored drink, “I'm fine with Clearly Canadian.”**

 

**Rhett handed him a cold bottle and took another for himself. They walked into the living room then and as Rhett called the local pizzeria, Link walked around looking at all the pictures and shelves filled with books.**

 

Rhett had lowered his lips down to Link's belly button. The wicked tongue flicking into the small indention. The man's hands roaming around Link's body languidly. Link nibbled on his lower lip but let it go to continue.

 

**As Link was perusing the shelves he saw there were some DVDs hidden behind the one row of books. He looked over to Rhett and the man was facing the other way. Curiosity spurred Link to move some of the books.**

 

**His jaw dropped when he saw some of the DVD titles. Not only was it porn but it was full on, hardcore man-on-man stuff. _Norvel does Peder_ , _All Night Long Sucking Cock_ , part two, part three, and part five. **

 

**Link snickered wondering how bad part four must have been not to get purchased. This cache of porn didn't help Link's issues.**

 

Rhett was so horny for the crazy man, but that wasn't the main emotion swirling in his chest at the moment. When Link had spoken those DVD titles Rhett fell deeper in love with the man. The very brain and imagination that would think of those specific titles was so fuckn' sexy…and all his! And that…that make his cock so hard he wasn't sure if he'd be able to let Link finish the story.

 

**“…should be here in about thirty minutes.” Rhett smiled to Link and motioned for the man to sit on the sofa. He grabbed the remote control and flicked on the TV. “Anything you normally watch around this time?”**

 

**Link shook his head no, “Nothing good on Monday nights. I normally just play my X-box or watch videos on YouTube.”**

 

It was very clear the parts Link was altering…since neither forms of entertainment existed back in 1975. Maybe Atari at best and movies on VHS…if that. It was so sexy to see the man's mind at work while getting to see the man's hard cock inches away. Rhett decided it was time for a taste.

 

**“Who do you watch on…on…** ummm…shit… **”**

 

Link's mouth gaped as he looked down and saw Rhett licking around the very wet head of his cock. How the hell was he to read when the man was doing that? The devilish tongue stopped as Rhett looked up at him with a questioning glare. Shit…got to keep reading…want to get fucked!

 

**“Who do you watch on YouTube?” Rhett asked the dark haired man.**

 

**Link was quick with his reply, “My favorites are Redd and Lohn on GMM”**

 

**“Ahhh two lifelong best friends…do you really think they are just friends?”**

 

**Link laughed, “Well, I wouldn't mind if they were more. Hell, in all honesty, I'd enjoy some time alone with Redd.”**

 

Real life Rhett was licking down Link's shaft as the man's hands rubbed and cupped the shifting ball sac. Link so wanted to say something, but didn't want to loose out on the prize.

 

**Link watched his new boss stare at him in shock. He smiled inside. Either the man was gay or bi…or his wife had been into really kinky stuff. Please let it be him.**

 

**“So you're gay?” Rhett asked…dare Link say hopefully?**

 

**“Well I go under the term Bi since I enjoy all body parts.” Link tried to look at the TV and not notice the man checking him out…his cock noticed though. And when he assumed he gave his boss enough time to stop staring, Link turned back to the man.**

 

**Big mistake. The man's tight jeans were revealingly wrapped around a monster cock. It was very hard not to stare at the thing pushing against the dark blue denim. He returned his focus onto the TV. “Can we watch my favorite GMM episode? Have you seen the conjoined twin challenge yet? The taco taste test one from season ten was funny too.”**

 

A moan reverberated through Link's cock as Rhett groaned around the precum dripping head. Lightning bolts shot up and down Link's back. He so wanted Rhett to say forget the story and just fuck him already…but the bastard was methodical and said nothing. Link realized that the sooner he finished the story the sooner the fuckery would start. He refocused on the type.

 

**The older man shifted on the sofa, “The conjoined twin challenge is my favorite too.” He selected the YouTube button on the TV screen and did a search for GMM episode #999.**

 

**Link smiled over to the guy as Rhett did the same thing he would have done and skipped to the 4:40 mark.**

 

**“Hope you don't mind…but I think the beginning of the episode palls in comparison.”**

 

**Link laughed, “I am in complete agreement, sir…Rhett.”**

 

Real life Link's hips arched upward as Rhett's mouth moved from just the head to swallowing the entire cock. It was painful not to say anything…but would be even worse just getting to watch the man jerk off. Hurry up Neal!

 

**The two orange suited hosts appeared on the screen and instantly Link's cock was gorged with blood. It was too the point of being extremely uncomfortable.**

 

**Normally if things got to this point, and he was at home, he'd just undo his jeans and play. But this wasn't home, it was the apartment of his new boss so instead he suffered.**

 

**Things not being helped at all when Lohn and Redd got on the floor to put on the pants. Link couldn't help but squirm more on the sofa…and so much so it was blatantly obvious.**

 

**He looked over to Rhett to see if the man had seen, and was met by a pair of green eyes focused right on his baby blues. Fuck! Should he play it off or be honest?**

 

**Until he knew how the man rolled with it all, he'd have to play it off. “Sorry, I haven't had a date in too long. The body is a bitch sometimes. Especially because of this episode.”**

 

**The man grinned and was about to say something when the door bell chimed. Rhett laughed and pointed to his crotch, “At least you don't have to answer the door like this. The poor guy is going to think I'm a perv.”**

 

Link's cock was suddenly cold as Rhett removed his mouth and sat back on his legs. Oh please! Please let him say to forget the story and let him fuck me. But no. The sexy asshole, just grinned evilly and said, “Keep reading…but flip over on all fours. I'm going to fuck your ass, but only if you don't stammer.”

 

The goozle bobbed up and down as lust saturated Link's brain. “Can I say something really fast?” Link pleaded.

 

“What?”

 

“At least allow me to stammer when you are pushing in…man you know how that is…how intense. I think I can behave after…but that first pop…”

 

Rhett stroked his beard and looked into the sexy blue hopeful eyes. Link groaned when a devilish grin spread across the bearded face. “Here's the deal. For every stammer…I am going to spank your ass as hard as I can. So fine…stammer…but it's on you.”

 

Link gulped. It was fair, but oh fuck. He got on his hands and knees, and laid the magazine out before him on the ground. From the corner of his eye he saw Rhett move into place and felt the heat from the man's hands as they gripped his hips.

 

“Better start reading, Neal.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Link took a deep breath and focused on the words below.

 

**Rhett laughed and pointed to his crotch, “At least you don't have to answer the door like this. The poor guy is going to think I'm a perv.”**

 

**Link was laughing as he watched his boss walk out of the room. He wanted to see the reaction of the delivery person so he quickly snuck into the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Rhett was just opening the door wh…when…**

 

Link lost it when he felt Rhett lining up the cock to his ass. The wet pressure of the tip against the tight hole so fuckn' lovely.

 

SMACK!

 

Fuck! Link was shaking from the force of the spanking. Rhett's hand had to be bright red from that one.

 

**Rhett was just opening the door when Link got there. He had to hold his hand over his mouth not to make any noise when the delivery man's eyes widened at the obvious monster cock outlined in Rhett's pants.**

 

**“How much do I owe you for the pizza?” Rhett waited for the man to respond.**

 

**“I…umm…I mean twenty-five fifty, sir.”**

 

**Pulling thirty dollars out his wallet, Rhett handed the money to the guy and was given the pizza boxes. “K…ke…”**

 

“Shit! Oh fuckn hell!” Link had tried not to stop reading but Rhett had just shoved…hardcore shoved the whole dick all the way into Link's hole.

 

SMACK! SMACK!

 

“That's what you get for not only stammering, but saying something too.”

 

Link's head dropped as his body tried to process all the stimuli coursing through it. He was so horny that his cock was as stiff as the Washington Monument and making a puddle of precum on the floor.

 

SMACK!

 

Rhett pulled his dick out all the way and just held the tip to Link's ass cheek. “Do I stop? You wanting me to stop, Neal? I don't hear any reading.”

 

Fuck! “No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

 

“ **Keep the change.” Rhett told the delivery man before closing the door.**

 

**Link made a beeline back to the living room and sat on the sofa. His boss came into the room with the two boxes and placed them on the coffee table.**

 

**“You should have seen the guy's face.” Rhett proceeded to re-enact the look and Link laughed.**

 

**Link thought to himself, _fuck the man is hot, has huge dick and is funny!_**

 

**Rhett sat down on the sofa and opened the first box. A steamy sausage, pepperoni and ham pizza made its appearance. Rhett grabbed a slice and grinned playfully over to Link. “Hope you like the toppings…I'm a meat lover.”**

 

**Fuck! Link was so horny. “Me too.”**

 

Rhett shoved his cock back into Link's ass and this time Link was able to control his voice. He didn't stammer at all. Not even when the man started a hard steady thrust.

 

**Link grabbed a slice of the pizza and while looking at his boss, folded the slice length wise and shoved almost the whole thing into his mouth.**

 

**It was Rhett's turn to squirm. Neither man was bold enough to cross the line just yet, but their crotches were bolder.**

 

**Rhett unpaused the video and Lohn and Redd were moving once more trying to get the last leg into the over-sized pants.**

 

**When that episode ended the man clicked on the second conjoined twin challenge from when Lohn and Redd had gone to New York for the week.**

 

**Even though it was obvious the duo was in more discomfort, it was still sexy to see their bodies pressed tog…t…together.”**

 

It wasn't Link's fault. The sexy bastard fucking his ass had just reached around and started rubbing his palm over Link's sensitive cock head. How could he NOT stammer at that?!

 

SMACK!

 

Oh fuck!

 

Link felt Rhett lean down and soon they were skin to skin from knee to shoulder.

 

“If you don't finish that story before I cum in this ass…I'm not going to let you suck my cock in the dorm room.”

 

A gasp left Link's mouth and he twisted his head to stare at the man. He meant it! The fucker meant it! Shit!

 

**By the time the duo crawled out of the vat of cereal and crossed the finish line, Link knew he'd be needing a new job. He had to do something with Rhett before he left. He let his hand come to rest on his boss' thigh. Fuck it was so warm under the denim.**

 

**Rhett looked at the hand and then over to Link. He was in such turmoil. And that is when he said something that set the rest of the night in motion. “I never…I've only ever been with my wife.”**

 

**Link's heart gushed and he was instantly moving over to the scared man and placing a gentle kiss on his quivering lips. Link wasn't used to being the one in charge…was usually the twink in the relationship.**

 

**As he sat back, Link studied his boss' face and was relieved to see Rhett smiling back.**

 

The real Rhett was pounding Link's ass so roughly it was making his body shake. Shit! He had another page left to be read. He'd better skim over somethings.

 

**Link leaned down and sucked the older man's cock into his eager mouth.**

 

SMACK!

 

“Hey now, did you skip stuff?”

 

Link nodded, “There is a full page left to the story, sir…I thought I'd get to the point and save some time.”

 

“I'll allow it…but ask next time, bitch.”

 

A moan rumbled out of Link's mouth at that word choice. “Yes, sir.”

 

**The sounds Rhett was making encouraging him as well as making him hotter.**

 

**“Shit, Link, I've only dreamed of a moment like this…so much better than I ever imagined.”**

 

**Link let the monster cock slide out of his mouth. “I have to confess something. I saw your DVD collection on the shelf over there.”**

 

**“Oh yeah? Well shit! Guess I didn't hide them well enough.”**

 

**Link's warm hand circled around the man's shaft. “So you never did anything with a man before? Seems such a waste given this cock you have.”**

 

**Rhett reached out and stroked the younger man's face, “I can only assume you never fell in love before. I was willing to give up all my fantasies just to be with Julia. When you love someone everything revolves around that person and nothing else matches how that person makes you feel. So I watched those DVDs to deal with my other urges and it was good enough.”**

 

**Link smiled at the man, “She was a lucky lady…but now you're mine…and you can do anything to me you want.”**

 

“ **Anything?” Rhett asked.**

 

“ **Anything!”**

 

“Anything?” the real Rhett asked as he leaned down and nipped Link's shoulder. His dick slamming into Link's ass creating the sound of their skin slapping together. Rhett's hand was just gently encircling Link's cock mid-shaft so that when Rhett thrust forward, Link's dick moved forward…without the man having to move the hand.

 

“Anything, babe!” Link gasped staring deeply back into his best friend's eyes.

 

 


	7. Home is where you locate the NCSU campus

* * *

 

 

“Oh fuck, Link! Just give the fuckn' outline to the rest of the story…I'm not going to last much longer.”

 

Neither was Link, so he scanned the rest of the story and came up with the fastest summary he could.

 

**Rhett was given the gift of his first ass fuck then and soon Link was happily receiving the man's load of cum deep in his hole. The two men spent the rest of the night fulfilling every fantasy the older man had…and many Link introduced him too.**

 

**And when the dawn broke, they both opened the shop and worked side by side. Link moved in with Rhett, working together, and loving each other for the rest of their lives.”**

 

“Lucky bastards!” Rhett grunted as he dug his fingers into Link's shoulders. His breath was coming out in hot bursts and his eyes were unwaveringly looking down at the sexy sight of his cock pummeling Link's ass.

 

Rhett was happy with his life, but there was that part that wondered what giving it all up and just being with Link would be like. He wouldn't do it…but he could wonder. He saw Link move his own hand to jerk the cock Rhett abandoned and soon his friend was whimpering too.

 

“Fuck, Neal! Come on, babe…let's lose consciousness together.” Rhett moved his cock out of Link's ass and paused five seconds before slamming it in. He held it there for five more and started over. The fourth time around Link's body started shaking and the man lost it. Which in turn caused him to clench his sphincter tightly around Rhett's cock as it was fully inserted…and soon Rhett was adding cum to the moment as well.

 

Link's legs and arms gave out and he went splat onto the floor with Rhett's solid body falling on top. Neither man caring or able to move for several minutes.

 

When capable, Rhett removed his softened cock and rolled over onto his back. He stared over at his friend who had turned his head to do the same to Rhett. “That was fuckn' fantastic, Neal.”

 

A nod was all Link could muster. Rhett laughed and leaned over to kiss the spent man's forehead. “Thank you for calling me and letting me know I could come over. Now we just got to get so lucky with my parent's place. I so want to redo that shower fantasy we both used.”

 

Link groaned and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. “Shit…that would be so damn wonderful!”

 

Rhett dragged his pants over and took the cell phone out of the pocket. “Well damn! It's almost three! We need to get into the shower somehow man.”

 

“I don't think I can move. I think you injected me with a numbing serum.”

 

“Mhmmm…oh I injected you with something alright.”

 

It took a few more minutes, but the two men were finally able to stand up. Link returned the magazine to it hiding spot in the closet, and Rhett wiped up the mess on the floor before they trudged to the bathroom. Thank goodness they had enough time left that once they were thoroughly washed, they could get dirty again. Link making sure, that as the hot water fell around them, his wasn't the only ass to have a load of cum inside.

 

Two very happy men left the house that afternoon. They had only one stop to make before heading to NCSU. With Rhett's parents' house the closest to the college, they had decided to have Link drop the other rental off there, and then he could drive himself home after they got back from filming. If they did all they wanted to at the dorm room and were dealing with sore and tired bodies, this way Rhett wouldn't have to drive to Link's and then back again so late that night.

 

Once Link's rental was parked in the driveway at Rhett's, he joined the man in the other sedan and off they went. As they started on the forty-five minute journey, both men were hopeful the fun-filled day would only continue once they got to NCSU.

 

 

Link felt chills run up his arms the closer they got to the college. Memories bubbled to the surface so fast it left him gasping. He remembered all those times he had taken showers at the same time as Rhett just to get a look at the man. And now here they were all these years later and he not only got to see Rhett's body, but do to it whatever he wanted.

 

The thought that, if he had a time machine, Link would go back and encourage himself to stay strong…that things would get better entered his head only to be pushed in the trash. Hell no! If Link could go back in time he would kick his younger self's ass to do something! Heck he'd want to go back to that seventh grader and get the ball started even back then.

 

The closer they got to the campus the more familiar the scenery got. Link's mind kept spinning around different thoughts and what ifs. Like what if they had started together all the way back in seventh grade? There was another internet duo called Superfruit on YouTube. And the connection between the two friends was just as monumental as between Rhett and Link. The difference…the younger duo was very open with their sexuality.

 

Would he and Rhett have been so open had they started so young? Maybe not with as much flare, but still more than they could show now. It is such a shame that back in the day society was so downgrading about what it was to be a gay person. How many other people hide so much and wasted so much time. Granted with Rhett and Link it wasn't just a gay thing…it was never about other people…always just about one another.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Link saw Rhett turn on the right blinker and looked out the window to see that they had arrived at the North Campus. His breath caught in his throat at the amazing sight that was NCSU. That they had been able to graduate from such a wonderful college was awesome. Each building on campus deserving of a day perusal apiece. There was almost a hundred years of different architecture here.

 

It was like someone had popped open a can of coke and memories he must have tucked away in his brain came fizzing out at him. Not even simply Rhett ones…just four years of fun and new adventures. As much as Link and Rhett had wanted to go to film school instead, he was glad that Rhett's dad had pushed them to get a “real” degree.

 

As they parked near Tomkins Hall, both men were silent. It was one thing in theory to be able to revisit the past…even in general of a place you spent so much time at…but to be able to go back to a specific life-changing moment and redo things?…Fuckn' mind-blowing!

 

They turned at the same time and their eyes locked.

 

“Oh holy hell, we're really going to be able to do this!” Rhett said with such awe.

 

Link nodded, “I mean I knew we would find a way, but now I feel as close as possible to actual time travel back to that very night.”

 

Even with tinted windows, they usually tried to be careful about losing it in open spaces, but this was one of those moments they said fuck it! Within seconds they were wrapped in each other arms gripping tightly as their lips expressed their excitement. So much so, they almost went too far and started playing right there in the parking lot.

 

The main thing stopping them being the time to meet the Engineering Dean over at Page Hall was not that far away. They pulled apart and spent a few minutes calming down. When they exited the car a few minutes later, they were all grins.

 

They started the walk to the other side of the Court of North Carolina. The court was a huge expanse of grassy field cut through with walkways, where students came to gather and enjoy student life. “We'll hit all the spots in this segment of the college…then go down to the Centennial campus where the engineering buildings are and catch everything there. Then head to the Central campus for the remaining spots and end at our dorm. Before we leave I just want to reenter this part so I can get that tower shot…just remind me.”

 

Every step brought them deeper into the campus and surrounded them with even grander sights. Before them was the gorgeous 1911 building. Named that not for when it was built but for the class of 1911 who banished all hazing practices. To their left was Page Hall where all the administrative offices were and the place their meeting was to be held. All the buildings were mainly brick structures and held such simple, southern charm. It was like walking into another era. So much nowadays was throw-a-way. This was earthy, grounded, and warm.

 

As the entered Page Hall they had to show their driver's licenses to the lady at the front desk. She placed a call to the Dean's secretary, and soon Rhett and Link were walking down the correct hallway to Dr. Louis Martin-Vega's office. The inside of the building was much more modern feeling than the exterior. White walls and cookie-cutter faux wood doors.

 

The man himself opened the office door to greet them. He was short, and stocky but had the most contagious grin. The guys felt relaxed around him the moment they shook his hand.

 

“Come in, come in. I've been looking forward to this meeting all week.” the man said with pure joy.

 

They followed him into his office and Link sat in one of the chairs facing the desk. He held up the camera to film Rhett who was leaning on the desk. “Hey all you, Mythical Beasts…We have the privilege to introduce you to the Dean of Engineering at our old college, NCSU. Dr. Louis Martin-Vega.” Link panned over to the grinning man before leaning back to get both men in the shot. “He is giving us almost free reign to show off this magnificent campus to you. Link and I will be picking out some of our favorites spots from our time here so many years ago. And you will be able to see the very dorm room we shared. It's going to be a great day.”

 

The camera was turned off then. Link rested it on the desk. Louis handed them their ID badges that would allow them access to most of the school. “Just show these to the person at the front desk at any of the buildings and they will let you enter. I've made sure that your dorm room is unlocked and ready. No one had used it this semester so there was no problem with getting permission to film. Just lock up when you leave of course. I think you will be surprised how modernized the place has gotten since your time here.”

 

Link smiled, “I bet…I enjoy being shocked when changes shatter the images I have from the past. So far though, on the outside at least, it all looks the same. So warm and timeless.”

 

The older gentleman nodded, “Yes, a person, even years before your time here, could stand outside most of the buildings and feel at home. But, hahaha, going into the buildings and seeing all the flat screens and other technology that used to be only resigned to Star Trek…their eyes would bug out.”

 

A few more minutes of comfortable chatter and then the two men were once more shaking Dr. Louis' hand. “Have a great time exploring the campus, fellas. I usually head home around five so I won't get to say farewell to you. Those passes are good for the rest of the week, if you don't get to everything today.”

 

“You know, before getting here I was under the assumption that we'd have plenty of time…but now we might just have to come back and spend more time tomorrow to do it justice.” Rhett sent a look to Link who suddenly also had the light bulb moment.

 

They headed out of the building then and paused a few feet into the court of North Carolina. Link looked forward as he whispered, “We could easily call home and say things are taking longer than planned…that we're going to get a hotel for the night.”

 

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I was already thinking it, but when he said the passes were good all week it really sounded plausible.”

 

The two men risked a small smiling moment to each other. Now the day was even better than just fun in their old dorm room. Now it would have a nice ending to it as well. A whole freakin' night together!

 

Rhett pulled up the .pdf map of the campus on his smart phone and looked to see where the next spot on their video adventure would be. A shiver crawled up his back. “Oh holy hell, the next place is the DH Hill Library.”

 

Link knew exactly why that location would make Rhett curse. Not really angry or upset curse, but more of a turned on curse. It was the library where Sally Jensen had given Link a blow job. Something Link had told to Rhett in detail afterwards to get any kind of response…but nothing had happened.

 

“Do you remember exactly where she…” Rhett asked hopefully.

 

Link licked his lips as images of Rhett replacing Sally flickered through his brain. “Yes. I remember looking to my right and seeing a specific book the entire time…”

 

“Really?…which one? And do you remember where it's located so we don't have to do a search?”

 

A huge grin spread across Link's face. “The book on the right was, _Gone With the Wind_.”

 

Rhett's jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

 

Link just nodded.

 

“Well damn.”

 

“Yeah…I found it highly ironic too.”

 

A sultry look shown from the bearded man's face, “Come on, Neal. We have a book to find.”

 

Gulp. “Yes, sir.”

 

They walked past Withers Hall, Ricks Hall, and Patterson Hall till they reached the open space called The Brickyard. Both men smiling at the million memories tied to the expanse before them. Especially when they had participated with the engineering department for the first ever Shack-a-thon. A yearly event that raises money for Habitat for Humanity. So much fun working with their fellow classmates making the shacks. Not as much the sleeping in them though.

 

“Hey I have a photo OP idea for Instagram.” Rhett looked around and saw a couple walking across the way. He quickly walked over to them, “Would you mind taking a goofy picture of my friend and I?”

 

The couple was glad to help and the woman took Rhett's phone as he and Link each laid down on the bricks next to where the school's logo was recreated. Each man posing on either side. They did a few different poses and thanked the helpful couple. Who apparently had no clue who Rhett and Link were.

 

“Wouldn't that be so cool.” Link said watching the two lovebirds walk away. “To go somewhere together where no one knows us and we could just walk around together like they get too.”

 

He got a sweet look from Rhett for that thought, “Sounds lovely, man. But we kind of screwed ourselves over by being on YouTube. Our images and voices are accessible to anyone in the world at all times. How about Antarctica? I'd hold your gloved hand as we froze our asses off.”

 

Link chuckled as he rolled his eyes at his best friend, “Let's see which pic looks best and you can upload it to our Instagram account. Just make sure to word it as if we aren't here still…don't want a lovely fan coming by to say hi when we are so close to the dorm room fun.”

 

They flipped through the nine photos and chose their favorite. A few clicks later and it was floating out on the inter-web already getting comments from their fans.

 

The two men continued to the entrance for DH Hill Library. There were a lot of changes from their years at NCSU. The flat screen TVs were a given, as was the online catalog system. But two very welcomed additions were the Hill of Beans Coffee Hub and the ice cream place called, The Creamery.

 

“We are so going to get a snack once we get done here.” Link said as they headed to the elevator. He hit the button for the sixth floor and as the doors closed the two men couldn't help smiling at one another. Oh if that damn security camera wasn't in the corner! There really was something about elevators.

 

 


	8. Home is where you make it work

* * *

 

 

Rhett was so buzzed as the elevator doors re-opened. He followed Link as the man walked fast to their spot of choice. And it was a very secluded section. He casually looked around for cameras. The fact that he couldn't see one didn't mean much in today's high-tech environment. Hell in their one video, they had used a camera that had been hidden on a button! But oh how he wished they could tell for sure if there was any sort of surveillance, because he'd really like to be bad with Link. Not fair that Sally got to experience things he couldn't.

 

“Look, Gone with the wind…the very edition I remember. Moved a little from those years ago.” Link pointed to a worn paperback copy of the famous story.

 

Rhett licked his lips and looked around one more time before looking back at Link. “Show me where you were when Sally…”

 

The man leaned against the wall a few feet away. “ I was about here. She had pushed me here. We were studying for some exam and she was getting so handsy under the table that she whispered to me to follow her. She had said her friend, who worked in the library, told her there was a section where the cameras couldn't see. Granted this was almost twenty years ago. I was horny all the time wanting you, so of course I agreed. I was a bit shocked that she actually followed through. But I mean come on…whenever any warm mouth gets on your…yeah…you forget to think clearly. I remember looking over, as she went to town, and seeing the book and closing my eyes and imagining she was you.”

 

If Rhett hadn't already had space issues in his jeans…he did for sure after that. Fuck he wanted to suck the man so bad…but it was just beyond his risk taking comfort level. That was when the next best thing came to his mind. Well the next two best things.

 

One being he took his phone out and captured an image of Link against the wall and was able to angle the phone enough to barely capture the book too. He then did one more glance around and gave Link the phone. He moved over to the same wall and knelt down like he was tying his shoe…but, in sync with Link hitting the camera button, he leaned in suggestively to the bare spot where Link had just been standing. He'd Photoshop those together later.

 

Now it was time for the other next best thing…the bathroom. No cameras were ever in there. And with it being off season they had barely seen anyone in the library, so they shouldn't have anyone walking in on their fun. He whispered all this to Link and the man's face lit up. Soon they were walking as casually to the closest restroom trying not to smile.

 

It worked out well that it was Link that was about to get sucked since he weighed the least. So when he sat on top of the toilet tank…yes an actual old fashioned type but just modern looking…it was the perfect depth to hold Link's jean clad butt. They had gone commando again for quicker access and so after locking the bathroom stall, Rhett went right to business unleashing Link's very hard cock.

 

They had also worn button fly jeans again just in case they couldn't go full naked below…in which case a zipper would have caused serious ball distress. The only kind of teeth that should be down in that region should be able to be controlled and gentle. Rhett did wiggle the jeans down a tad to be on the safe side but there was plenty material still covering Link so he didn't have to feel the cold porcelain under his bum.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was enjoying the view and Rhett's warm mouth. His fingers digging into the dirty-blond hair and holding the man's mouth firmly onto the cock. Not that he had to encourage his friend to go further…the man's mouth rubbing against pubic hair already. Well mustache to pubic hair…since most of Rhett's upper lip was covered. Link twitched…delicious covered.

 

Thank goodness they had been able to play at Link's mom's house or he'd have lost it within the first few minutes of Rhett sucking. As it was it was hard to keep his eye open and his mouth closed. Abandoned as the library was, he was still trying to keep the moaning levels low.

 

The bearded man was making that so fuckn' hard to stick by. Rhett's wet, hot tongue doing wicked things to every part of Link's cock. And every now and then poking out to flick against the ball sac. Shit! Link so wanted to feel his naked legs around the man's head…squeezing his friend between his thighs as Rhett sucked on the cock.

 

Fuck! He suddenly needed a kiss…he popped the warm mouth of his dick and pulled the man higher. He ground his lips against Rhett's and could taste himself. It was so damn hot! He need more…fuck…he so wanted to fuck the man!

 

This was something Rhett could tell, so doing the smart thing pulled away. Panting just as loudly as Link, the man had the wisdom to say, “We will not fuck in here! That is just asking for trouble, babe.”

 

Link actually pouted, but totally understood. He sighed, “Fine, but when I get you into the dorm room, or whatever hotel we find tonight I'm nailing your ass to the wall, McLaughlin!”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett grinned big, “I look forward to it, Neal. Now stop interrupting me sucking on that meaty cock of yours!” He pushed Link back against the red and white tiled wall. With the lid down, Rhett sat backwards on the toilet and was at the perfect level to enjoy his best friend.

 

He pushed Link's shirt up and latched onto the right nipple. The man tried to stifle a moan but failed. It softly echoed around the bathroom so sexy. Rhett's lips kissed down the man's stomach then and ended with a kiss on the wet tip of Link's cock.

 

The head had just slid inside Rhett's mouth when the main door to the restroom was pushed open. Both men froze. Rhett quietly released Link's cock and turned around to make it look like his was using the toilet.

 

The door to the stall next to their was opened and shut and a pair of converse sneakers came into view from under the divider. The sound of the guy pooping gave them both a horrible case of the giggles and they were looking at each other trying not to laugh out loud at the ridiculous moment.

 

Finally, the dude flushed and left the bathroom. It was the only time the Rhett hadn't wanted to bitch about someone not washing their hands. He was more than happy the guy was gone faster than a healthy routine would have wanted. He turned back to sitting on the toilet facing Link.

 

They were both smiling. Link's cock having gotten a bit softer due to the interruption. Rhett's hand reached out and started stroking it back to hardness while they kissed.

 

Soon…quite soon…they were good to go again and Rhett was moving his mouth back down to Link's rigid dick. This time, he got right to business and didn't monkey around. They didn't want another occupant walking in.

 

Within minutes Link's head was arching backward and warm, sticky cum was gushing down Rhett's throat. Fuck it tasted so damn good! Rhett cleaned up the softened cock and gently tucked it in and re-buttoned the jeans. He stood up and leaned in to kiss Link with his salty mouth. “Come on, mister, let's get to that dorm room.”

 

Rhett unlocked the stall door and they quickly left. They did a small amount of filming around the library before heading to the Creamery and then to Hill of Beans Coffee. Their stomachs were soon filled and just as satisfied as Rhett's mouth and Link's cock.

 

They decided on their battle plan for the rest of the day. They'd get the shot of the bell-tower and then head for Sullivan hall where their dorm room was located. Then they'd find a motel or hotel which ever worked out, and enjoy the rest of the night. Tomorrow they'd finish the remaining spots they wanted to film and maybe repay a visit to the dorm room. They'd call Dr. Louis and say they hadn't gotten all the filming done there and were leaving it unlocked to finish filming tomorrow.

 

They each went off and called their wives then, explaining their lack of planning. One of the cool things was that, thank goodness, there was ninety percent truth to it all. The other being that since they usually underestimated how long a project would take…the women almost expected the change of plans. Therefore they were off the phones and headed to their old dorm relatively fast.

 

Rhett was so ready for it to be his turn to get attention from Link. He knew for sure the man was going to suck him off…but he hoped it worked out that they could recreate the bed scene sans Sally.

 

They showed their passes to the lady at the front desk and she waved them past the lobby. Once again the presence of flat screens and the modern computer room was weird but cool. The elevator was exactly the same though and it was messing with their sense of reality. Even more when the elevator opened on their floor and it all looked so damn familiar.

 

There were cameras in the hall so they were careful not to touch, but oh how they wanted to when they got closer to their room. They looked at one another as they stopped at the door and smiled.

 

“Since I tortured you the most because of Sally…” Link said to Rhett, “You can do the honors of opening the door.”

 

Rhett's hand shook as he reached out and grabbed the door knob. Wow it was just so trippy to be there. He looked at Link, “After you suck me…I might have to have a second round on the bed with you. That night with Sally, I had so wanted you to…do me as I had done Sally.”

 

Link bit back a moan. “Oh fuck yes! Gladly.”

 

They both faced the door as Rhett turned the handle. He pushed the metal door open and the two men stared in shock at their old room.

 

“BUNK BEDS?!”

 

 


	9. Home is where you make things right

* * *

 

 

They both stood there with mouths agape, staring not at one bunk bed…where there was a top bunk and a bottom bed. No the bunk beds in the room were two top bunks…like five feet in the air beds. The desks that had been against the other wall were now under the beds. The whole damn room was topsy-turvy and it just seemed so freakn' crazy.

 

Link was still shell shocked as he turned to shut the door and lock it. He looked at Rhett and grinned, “Guess we ain't fucking in here. You'd hit your head! How the hell do they legally get away with those beds! I would have hated that!”

 

Rhett nodded, “I simply couldn't have used it! I would have complained hardcore. I mean what would people with disabilities do…or even someone overweight…this is so weird.”

 

Walking over to the infamous spot on the wall where Sally had sucked Rhett's cock, Link turned to the man and grinned evilly. “At least the wall is still here…get your ass over here, McLaughlin…I want that dick!”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

\- - - - -

 

As Rhett made his way to the spot, his cock hardened to a breaking point. So much so that just like that night back with Sally, the damn thing practically slapped Link in the face when the man released it. Not that Link was at all complaining about it.

 

The man grabbed the shaft and moved the dick to rub the precum, clinging to the tip, all over his pink lips. It was like some crazy lipstick, and sexy as hell. “Kiss me, McLaughlin.” Link commanded still kneeling in front of Rhett.

 

Rhett leaned down and kissed the precum off his friend's lips. The gentle caressing touch turning to grinding, roughness. Fuck! They couldn't get enough of each other. The taste, the heat, the passion, everything was maddening!

 

They broke apart laboring with heavy breaths and dirty desires. One way or the other someone was getting their ass fucked before they left. There was always the damn desk if nothing else. There was no way those beds could support two people. Probably why the school had used them…what better way of discouraging dorm room antics than to make it damn near impossible.

 

Well hindering only some antics…as Link's lips and hands were proving. Rhett was looking down at the dark-haired man's head bobbing back and forth. It was almost as sexy as the feel of Link's lips on his cock. And holy fuckn' batman hell…the shit the man did with that tongue! Made Rhett forget every piece of knowledge that had ever resided in his brain.

 

At least this time, he didn't have to close his eyes to imagine it was Link as he had with Sally. This time his eyes were hyper focused on the man of his dreams. His best friend…his soul mate. Fuck! He loved Link. That emotion just heightening the sensations already coursing through his tall frame.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was in seventh heaven…no more than seventh…seven billionth heaven! The moment to him was like with editing film, when you overlay two pieces of film so both images were still visible. It was called cross-fade. And in that moment…on his knees in their old dorm room…Link's brain was cross-fading that horrible moment of seeing Sally getting to suck Rhett's cock with this wonderful experience.

 

He had been so damn jealous and shocked as he laid on his bed all those years ago watching them. He still wondered what the man whispered to Sally. So much so he released the slobbered cock and asked.

 

The grin that stretched across the bearded man's face was so fuckn' sexy. Link gulped at the sight and felt intense love and affection for the man. It just reinforced how deep their connection went. It wasn't just let's fuck only…it was conversations, laughter, even just simple moments of enjoyment at being able to be alone. He loved Rhett so damn much he was practically chocking on it.

 

He was so in thought, that he totally missed what the man had said. “What? Sorry…I was thinking about you too much and spaced out. Say it again.”

 

Rhett's fingers were threaded in Link's hair, “I said…I told her my cock would hit her cervix more than yours.”

 

Link's jaw dropped. “You didn't!”

 

The twinkle in his friend’s eyes proving that he had.

 

“You dirty bastard!”

 

“Hey…it had been damn torture that one night when you two fucked and I was stuck in the room watching. So I couldn't live through another night like that. I had decided that if I took her attention away from you, at least I'd be spared seeing and hearing anything.”

 

Regret tinged with a hint of sadness overtook Link. He never truly understood just how affected Rhett had been by his actions with Sally. Shit! He had always felt bad for using the woman to taunt Rhett but this was way worse. “I was stupidly wanting you to do something…even though at the time I didn't even know if you ran that way. I was just so damn frustrated with it all…and myself for not having the balls to say anything. I'm so sorry, Rhett.”

 

“Hey…hey.” Rhett let his fingers stroke down the sad man's face. “I didn't say all that to make you feel bad. We both were ball-less wonders back then. Heck it was the very reason I chose the title in ninth grade for our never completed play. Gutless being more socially acceptable.”

 

Link laughed, “Shit McLaughlin. I feel like I buzz-killed the moment.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett pulled the man to his feet and pushed him back to the one desk. Shoved him further till his bum was sitting on the wooden structure. Link's head just barely missing the bottom of the bunk bed. He parted the man's thighs and stepped between them. Tilting Link's face, Rhett placed a kiss on the man's lips.

 

Mhmmm so damn warm, and soft.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link arched up to press his lips to Rhett's to deepen the kiss. Why did just kissing the man turn him on so much? There was definitely a different intimacy with a kiss than other avenues of passion. It was allowing someone into your mouth, it was about breath, the very oxygen that kept you alive…fuck he loved how Rhett tasted. He reached up and cupped the man's face. The roughness of the beard against his warm palm sending tingles down his arms.

 

Goosebumps sprouted on his flesh and Rhett broke the kiss to pull Link's right arm to his mouth. He kissed the bumpy skin causing even more to appear. It was a Gomez Addam's moment when Rhett kissed the arm from elbow to palm. He did one of those eyebrow wiggles when he took Link's hand in his as they did in old movies. Fuck! It was so hot seeing the devilish gleam in those green eyes as the man kissed the top of his hand and stared down at him.

 

Suddenly he heard himself saying, “I do declare, Rhett…you make my little ole heart beat fast.”

 

The man's face transformed into a beam of joyous light as he shook his head at his crazy friend. “Frankly my dear, Neal, I don't give a damn!”

 

They both laughed and suddenly the sizzle was back and it was sending sparks every which way. It was Rhett's turn to grip Link's face in his hands and kiss him. The pressure of the fingers digging into his jaw, and the hard thrust of the tongue pushing past Link's lips had his cock rock hard. He tried to keep his bearing on the goal which was sucking Rhett off…but the man was making that very easy to forgo for other pleasures.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's cock bounced around as he kissed Link. The wet tip rubbing into the man's jeans. He so needed to get release in Link's mouth but didn't want to stop assaulting the said hole with his own just yet. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! His lips were going to be so sore and puffy by the end of the day.

 

Shit! He wrapped his hands around the man's head and ground his lips even harder. Fuck he couldn't get close enough, but he needed to try. The kiss only ended when both had to gasp for breath or pass out. The smiles were gone…but not the joy…the need was just too intense.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's warm hands traced up Rhett's chest, pushing the shirt to the man's chin, and took a few minutes to play with the hard nipples. All the while his eyes were firmly locked on his friend's. Suddenly those hands were pushed up around the bearded man's neck and Link was hopping off the desk to shove the man back against the wall. He needed that cock…needed a belly of cum.

 

Just as Sally had done years ago, Link went full slut on the man. Rhett's head rolling back as a moan left his lips. It was a purely animalistic, no fucking around kind of blow job.

 

“Oh fuck, Neal! It feels like your making my dick detach from all that suction.” Rhett looked back down at Link…lust glazing over the green eyes. “Look at what you are doing to me!” He held out his hands and the man's fingers were in claw formation. “I can't straighten them out! You're sucking the straight right out of me.”

 

\- - - - -

 

There was a moment of pause and then the room filled with boisterous laughter. Link's shaking through Rhett's dick as he laughed around it. Looking up Link grinned around the shaft and mumbled, “Puft Thgaht uhn ah theshurt!”

 

And just like that Rhett groaned, his hips bucking wildly against Link's face as cum shot down Link's throat. The suction still happening driving Rhett bonkers. He was twitching as much as when they had played with that shock collar. If the man didn't stop soon, his legs were going to give out and he'd plop to the ground in a boneless pile.

 

Pop!

 

His cock was suddenly cold as Link finally let go. It was so sensitive that even rubbing against the opening of the jeans was making him spasm. Resting against the wall, Rhett slowly allowed his worn out body to slide to the floor. He sat there now eye level with the grinning bespectacled man.

 

“I think you damn near killed me, Neal!”

 

Link just grinned bigger. “Good. My tummy is happy now. OHHHH!!!”

 

Rhett saw Link had had one of his random idea moments. “What now?”

 

The man's smile turned pure impish. “The mattress, McLaughlin!!!”

 

“Ahhhhh!”

 

Both men were nodding now as Rhett picked up on his friend's brilliant thought. They both stood and walked to the bed closest to the door…assuming if the room was as it had been when it was theirs that that would have been Link's bed. Each man took an end of the mattress and dragged it off the bed onto the floor. Problem solved by another crazy, but awesome Link idea.

 

They laid together on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. Even that had been changed from plaster to drop panels. Link turned his head and placed a kiss on Rhett's puffy lips. “Well, mister, I am going to give you the option to chose. Because you suffered the most in this room…thanks to me and Sally…you can either fuck me or choose for me to fuck your sexy, meaty, delicious behind.”

 

Rhett stared into the man's baby blues and seriously considered both options. He was pretty tired but even still he wanted to fuck Link as he had Sally…BUT the whole moment that stood out about that day so long ago, wasn't the fucking he had done…it was wanting to feel Link's body behind his and have that dick up his ass. Decision made. “I want you to fuck me, babe.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's dick twitched at those words, but he tried to read the man's facial expressions to make sure he meant it. And he did. “Stand up, McLaughlin…and strip!”

 

The tall man lumbered to his feet and stood next to the mattress. The man's shirt was about to get lifted when Link suddenly said, “WAIT!”

 

He stood up and planted his feet a few inches from his friend's. “I almost forgot one of the many gifts Sally unknowingly gave me that fateful night. Remember how she ordered me to undress you?”

 

Link circled around the beard man surveying his prize. “I touched you as much as I could get away with back then. Letting my hands rub up your chest as I removed the shirt.”

 

When Link's hands raked his friend's skin while removing the shirt, Rhett's chest was moving fast as the sexual tension built back up. “And your pants were down at your ankles by this point because you had been naughty and let that woman suck what belongs to me.”

 

Link lightly slapped Rhett's semi-hard cock with his hand causing the man to groan. “This dick is mine, McLaughlin! Do you understand?!”

 

“Yes, babe.”

 

Adam's apple bobbing, Link gulped but didn't let those sexy words detour him. He reached out and pushed the jeans down to the man's ankles. “Tell me what you were thinking when I knelt before you like this.” He lowered to his knees and gazed upward.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett licked his lips. “I wanted to accidentally bump your face with my cock so I could at least know what your lips would feel like against it.”

 

“You dirty, sexy man! Do it.”

 

Link's face had a line of precum from cheek to cheek. Both men moaned. So many small things could have changed that night with Sally. So many ways they could have expressed their lust if nothing else. They could have told Sally to vamoose and had the entire night alone before heading home to the real world.

 

Focus Neal! Link berated himself. The past was not changeable. It was set in stone. But now was all theirs. “When I knelt before you that night, I was so damn tempted to touch you. Ached to. I remember even just wanting to rub my face up your chest.” He did it…kissing along the way.

 

“It had been so fuckn' hot to look up into your eyes from below. And then as I stood back up, after removing your jeans, I let my hand brush against your cock. You don't understand how much I wanted to lick that line of precum off it!”

 

Rhett reached out and grabbed Link's hand and rubbed his cock all over it. “Lick it off now.”

 

Link was meticulous and went in row formation cleaning off the skin. The fuckn' desire bubbling and boiling away in their guts. “And then I was laying on the bed flat on my back.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Looking down and seeing Link, sprawled eagle on the mattress was enough to make Rhett forget to breath for a few seconds. Fuck!

 

Again Link looked him up and down, “She had you join us on the bed…and you straddled my waist facing away.”

 

Rhett put one knee on either side of the man's hips and his eyelids shuttered down as their heated skin touched.

 

Fingers reached out and grabbed Rhett's butt cheeks. “Do you understand how much I longed to do this to you that night as you were sliding your dick into Sally's pussy?! Soooo damn badly! And then when she told you to get off and get ready for the main event…she inadvertently pushed you backward. These savory cheeks landed right on my face.”

 

“Oh fuck, Neal! Shit! You did kiss me, didn't you? I always thought I had imagined it.” Rhett looked behind him to the nodding man.

 

“Fuck yes I kissed that ass! I was so frustrated with it all I was like screw this I'm doing something!”

 

“I used that moment many times over the years when I'd masturbate. Of course you did more than a kiss.”

 

Link leaned up on his arms, “Oh yeah…like what…this?”

 

SMACK!

 

Rhett moaned. “Oh gawd, yes. And…and you…rubbed your hard cock in the crack.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link sat up and pushed the bearded man down onto all fours. Getting on his knees behind the man he used his own hand to rub the copious amounts of pre-cum over his cock to get it nice and slippery. And he placed it like a hotdog in the crack of Rhett's buns. “Like this, bitch?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Surely that couldn't have been the end of what you would imagine…this wouldn't be enough to get you off. What else happened?”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Rhett's face was contorted with lust, “You wouldn't tell me, but every now and then you'd pop the cock into my asshole. It was like a sexy version of Russian Anal Roulette.”

 

“Fuck, McLaughlin! That brain of yours is so damn dirty.”

 

The bearded man just grinned, “Always for you, babe.”

 

SMACK!

 

Link enjoyed seeing the red hand print appear on the man's thigh as he kept the slip and slide going. And two minutes later he shoved the head of his cock into the tight hole without pause.

 

“SHIT, FUCK! And TITS!” Rhett screamed.

 

“Don't shit, and I'm going to fuck you…but for tits you will have to wait til you get back home for those, McLaughlin! But I do have this dick…” Link dug his fingers into the man's hips and pushed his wet cock all the fuckn' way inside.

 

 


	10. Home is where you're sore but happy

* * *

 

 

SMACK!

 

“When Sally was talking about how your cum and cock felt up her ass, I had lost it back then. But she didn't do you justice.” Link reached around and started tugging on the now hard cock. “When this dick gets shoved up my ass it makes my mouth water, and my balls shift. And when this penis spews its cum deep inside my hole, it is such damn perfection. You like fucking my ass, don't you, bitch boy?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett could barely breath let alone put two words together to respond. The whole time Link was talking, the man was pummeling his ass.

 

SMACK! SMACK!

 

“I asked you a question, McLaughlin.”

 

Leaning his head down onto the mattress helped him a tiny bit, “I…oh fuck…I…yes…oh gawd Link I love fucking your tight pink hole.”

 

“Mhmmm, hell yes you do…maybe as much as I like to fuck yours.” The evil man was jerking Rhett's cock so fast and furious he was sure to have friction burns before it was over. Not that he gave a flying fuck…it was so crazy hot.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link shoulders were burning, and his arm muscles were screaming at him to stop the furious pace…but he ignored them all. This was history being corrected…improved…made right. And if they were going to fuck in this damn room…it was going to be epically done! He'd deal with the aches later.

 

His pelvic bone was even sore from being rammed against Rhett's ass so many times. Hell even his balls were starting to wonder if it was a pleasure or a punishment…and yet Link kept fucking the man into oblivion.

 

And for all his hard work he was vastly rewarded when the man he was filling, and whose cock was warm in his hands arched up and started moaning Link's name…over and over. It was so damn sexy to hear. “That's right, babe, that's the man fucking you right now…Link Neal…that's the one jerking your dick off too…say it again!”

 

“Oh gawd…Link…Link oh fuck…fuck me babe…shit oh fuck…I…oh fuck I'm cumming.”

 

Rhett's ass tightened so roughly around Link's cock as the man's cock exploded all over his hands. Link had to gasp at the sensation of it. The entire time his cock was so vice-gripped he couldn't move it. He understood now how a cow's udder must feel like when hooked up to one of those milking machines. Fuck! His best friend's ass was milking his cock.

 

As soon as the ass muscle loosened enough, Link shoved the man flat onto the mattress and started back up. He pushed his hand under Rhett's armpits and latched onto his shoulders. He used the shoulder blades as a pull up bar to help fuck the man. He wasn't even just thrusting now. It was a slow pull out and a slam back in…slow pull out and slam back in.

 

Link was so close to the edge, his eyes tightly shut. With a raw growl he bit down onto Rhett's neck and lost it. Cum expelled deep into the bearded man's hole as Link body shook from the force of the orgasm.

 

Two very sweaty, sedated men lay immobilized on the mattress. More than all the other locations on their bucket list…this had been the main kahuna. Maybe because it was the first on purpose contact they had sexually. So everything was more intense, more needed, more real. And their aching bodies were gladly given as payment to have that closure.

 

“If we could get away with it…I'd not move and sleep here.” Rhett said unable to gather enough strength to look over to Link. “You fucked me so rough I truly don't think I can stand up.”

 

A devilish giggle escaped the man with the glasses. “Good! And I would stay here too because to fuck you like that I think I've killed every muscle in my body.”

 

The two men somehow mustered the oomph to look at one another. As sore as they were, the grins still covered the two faces. And love blared from their eyes. Yeah…the pain was so damn worth it. That fuckn' wonderfully horrible day with Sally had been exorcised and exonerated.

 

They actually laid there for over twenty minutes refusing to move because if they did they knew it was going to hurt.

 

“Let's turn onto our sides, right, and then we can get onto our knees and slowly stand up that way.” Link suggested.

 

They were laughing and crying as they followed through on his idea. Their almost forty year old bodies bitching at them left and right.

 

“Do we have any type of pain meds in the car?” Rhett asked finally on his side.

 

“No. But there are a few stores nearby where we can pick some up. How I wish drug stores delivered.”

 

There was no getting away from the inevitable, so the men started the painful motion till they were on all fours. The moans and groans that left their lips this time had no footing in anything remotely erotic. Link's arms wobbled so much he was afraid they were going to give out. Rhett's shoulders were still all red were Link had grabbed him and his back was already starting to spasm.

 

Suddenly a burst of laughter exited Link's mouth only to be halted shortly thereafter because it hurt too badly to do so. The man had to catch his breath enough to even finish his thought. He somehow tilted his head to look over at Rhett. “See we'd be ready to go without any aches had this been college. I'd go back to slap my younger self in the head, _DiNozzo_ style and tell him, 'HEY! Get with it now…or you'll be old and aching.'”

 

“You're crazy, Neal…but that is why I love you, babe.” Rhett grimaced in pain but leaned over enough to place a kiss on the man's cheek. “Come on old man, let's get this over with…at least we can get to a hotel and recover.”

 

The noise in the room sounded like a really bad porno mixed with a weird horror movie as they got to their feet. They had to lean against the bed frame for a few minutes to let their body calm down. And if they weren't worried about someone coming to check on the room before tomorrow, they'd have left the mattress right were it was. It was pure torture trying to return it back to the bed.

 

“We are so doing the filming in here tomorrow.” Link decided. “There is no way I can stand here and act as if I'm the same person from the earlier stuff. I need Tylenol and chill time for that…oh fuck and maybe an hour in a hot tub.”

 

Their misogynistic cocks heard the hot tub part and started to harden…but both men looked down to their respective crotches and said in unison, “NO!”

 

They both looked at the other at the hilarity of them both saying that and grinned. Laughter was too painful to even attempt.

 

“Come on, Neal. I have a feeling it is going to take us a long time to get dressed.”

 

And it did. Especially the socks and shoes. They were so going right to the drug store and getting the strongest pain med available. After a quick check around the room, they left remembering to leave the door unlocked for tomorrow. Their next challenge was the long walk back to the parking lot. They went almost sloth slow but eventually the blessed car was in sight.

 

Link stowed the camera on the backseat while Rhett googled the closest drug store. As Link had mentioned there was one not even ten minutes away. When Rhett parked the car at the RiteAid, they saw that there was a WholeFoods Grocery store next to it. If they could work themselves up to getting a few snack items at least it would be a bit more convenient.

 

Both men just sat in the car staring out the front window not wanting to get out or move. Link came up with a logical solution. “We'll play rock, paper, scissors to see who has to get the stuff while the other person looks up hotels and makes the reservation.”

 

Rhett agreed. “Best out of three though.” They were too tired and sore to even turn toward one another. So they just held out their hands and started. The first round Link won with paper covering Rhett's rock. The second round Link tried to stick with paper but lost when Rhett switched to scissors. It all came down to the last round. Neither man wanting to lose.

 

“One, two, three…DANG IT!” Link exclaimed as he held out rock and Rhett held out paper. “I knew I should have stuck to paper!”

 

“I want pain meds, and a pint of So Delicious Dairy Free chocolate ice cream thank you. And whip cream…for when the pain meds kick in…maybe.”

 

Link stared at the man, “Fuck don't add to my problems…like I need pant issues on top of the aches.”

 

Rhett had the audacity to grin. Of course he would, since he wasn't the one having to move. “At least your issues aren't ass issues, Neal!”

 

A sheepish grin spread across Link's face, “True…sorry lol.”

 

“Get YOUR ass moving, bitch.”

 

“Mhmmm…yes, sir.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett watched the man's hips sway as Link walked into the store, his cock wanting him to grab those body parts and fuck the man. He refocused his brain on getting them somewhere to do just that. “Siri, find hotels near NCSU.”

 

“Searching for hotels in the Raleigh area near NCSU. I've found over forty hotels within one hundred miles.”

 

“Siri refine the search to show only hotels within twenty miles.”

 

“Refining search. Got it. There are nineteen hotels listed.”

 

“Siri refine the search for hotels under two hundred dollars a night.”

 

“Refining search. Okay there are ten hotels listed.”

 

“Siri list them by distance.”

 

Rhett gasped as he saw a familiar name appear on the list. Less than five miles away was a Homewood Suite Hotel. The same company they had used on the infamous week in New York. Shit! This was fate. And low and behold when he went to their website they had a room just like the one from their earlier trip. The layout was spot on but only the aesthetics were altered. More cream colored fabrics and beige walls.

 

But to get the same style suite, it would cost them a hundred and ninety-nine dollars. The next best room being a normal hotel style with two double beds at one forty-nine. As much as he wanted to just go for the nostalgic one, Rhett decided to wait for Mr. Frugal to return.

 

A few minutes later, Link walked out of the RiteAid and came to the driver's side door. Rhett lowered the window. Link tossed the pill bottle over to his seat, before handing a cold bottle of water and two extra strength Tylenol to Rhett. “I'll go get the food stuff now. Did you find a good place to stay?”

 

Rhett popped the pills into his mouth and took a swig of the water. “Define how much you expected to pay.”

 

Link grimaced, “Well I'd rather not go past two hundred if possible. I know it's the holiday, so maybe they all jacked up their prices.”

 

“Siri had many viable places but there was one that stood out. For a two bedroom suite they were asking one ninety-nine. And for a normal two double bed room it was one forty-nine.”

 

“What's the name?”

 

Rhett grinned out the window at the man, “Homewood Suites by Hilton.”

 

Link's jaw dropped. “Really? How freakin' cool is that? OMG do you mean to tell me they have the same style suite like ours from New York?!”

 

“Yes…almost spot on minus fabric and paint changes. That was the more expensive one.”

 

Rhett could see the penny-pinching Link war with the excited Link.

 

“Shit…fuck it!” Link exclaimed finally. “I mean we never splurge on stuff…we've been so damn careful lately. So you know what…we can easily blame it on the holidays. Books the suite.”

 

“Fuck, I hope those pain pills kick in fast.” Rhett said grinning wolfishly at Link.

 

“Hell yes…I totally agree, babe. Now let me hobble to WholeFoods and get your ice cream…and the whip cream.”

 

A shiver raced up Rhett's stiff back…FUCK! “We're going to die tonight aren't we?”

 

Link laughed and nodded before heading to the grocery store.

 

Rhett closed the window and made quick work of reserving the suite. It never ceased to astound him just how blessed they were…and he wasn't going to take a second of it for granted. Even if he had to hobble back to his parents' house bent in half…they were going to enjoy their time at Homewood Suites to the fullest.

                                                                                                   

 

Forty minutes later Rhett was standing at the hotel's front desk as a bored college kid handed him the suite's key-cards. The way the guy was staring at his watch making Rhett assume either his shift was taking forever to end or was almost at the end. If Rhett wasn't in a hurry himself, he'd comment on better customer service, but today he didn't care. As soon as the key cards were in his hand, he was heading to the lounge were Link was waiting with the camera and a grocery bag of snacks.

 

The pain medicine was already working wonders and they felt better than they probably should. Especially since it was making them want to be frisky again as memories of another hotel replayed in their heads.

 

The whole layout of the building was ninety percent the same but it was still so vastly different from the one in East Retherford. So it was freaky…almost as if they were in one of Rhett's lucid dreams. Neither man said anything while they walked to the elevator. They were tired and horny so they knew talking would only get them in trouble.

 

It was so weird…the room was in the same spot the other one had been. So it was like a wild alternate dimensional time loop as they walked the same path they walked before. They knew it wasn't…they knew they were home in North Carolina, but the brain was a odd thing. It got messed up very easily.

 

That was even more evident when Rhett put the card into the slot and opened the door. It was all the same but not.

 

Link even had a hard time not to repeat history and shove the man against the closed door. That was how the week in New York had started.

 

Fuck! Just the thought of that moment alone turned him on enough to have Link put the bag of food, and the camera down to do just that.

 

Maybe not as roughly, but with the same intent, he pushed Rhett against the back of the door and kissed the shit out of him. Was it always going to be like this with them? Were they always going to churn into a blazing inferno around each other? Fuck! It sure seemed so.

 

But the past was altered when they broke apart and Rhett grinned at him, “Come on, Neal…shower first.”

 

Link knew they had to wash, but he wanted to argue anyways. “I could play with you before the shower.” He was hoping the logic would sway the bearded man.

 

“Nuh-uh babe…that ass is mine…that cock is mine, and that means a shower. Come on. We have all night.”

 

The pouty man quickly put away the already soft ice cream and other refrigerated items before following Rhett into the bedroom. Over the bed, there was a very beautiful monolithic print of two black swans on a pond. “I've never wanted to steal a painting from a hotel as much as I do right now.” Link said as Rhett pulled him into the shower area.

 

Laughter was the bearded man's response.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett quickly stripped his friend void of all clothes before doing the same to himself. He made a mental note to sneak down to the hotel desk before they left and see about buying the painting. That one and maybe even the other painting Link had liked from the hotel in New York would make awesome Christmas gifts.

 

He pushed the sexy man into the shower once the water was warm enough and proceeded to thoroughly and in great detail wash Link's body. It was a necessary evil but worth it in at least two ways. A clean Link meant he could play with his friend however he chose and the act of cleaning the man was also fun. A shower never got wasted just for cleaning either…it was always ended with naughty fun.

 

And since Rhett wanted Link's ass and cock for a long time…he decided to take Link up on an earlier offer. “Hey, Neal. You can suck this cock now.”

 

His friend's eyes lit up as Link shook his head, “That was a ploy to get you to let me suck you before the shower.”

 

“Okay…let me put it this way. Neal, suck this cock!”

 

And just like that the languid sensual atmosphere of the shower turned steamy. Link leaned against the shower wall and looked Rhett up and down. “What if I refuse?”

 

Oh so it was going to be like that! Rhett grinned with wicked delight. He prowled over to Link's angled form and placed a hand on the wall by the man's head. He leaned in till his mouth was only a few inches from his friend's. “Oh baby, don't play games with me when you can't win.”

 

Link gulped but tilted his chin up defiantly, “Try me, McLaughlin.”

 

Well holy fuck! The shit was about to get real hardcore. Rhett moved his lips to the top of Link's neck and dragged his teeth down the skin…fuck he was so damn horny. He wasn't sure how long he could play the game without losing his mind.

 

His tongue traveled the same path upward and continued to the man's ear. He bit the earlobe hard before letting it go to whisper, “Get on your knees now, or pay the consequences, my dirty, little cum sucking b…i…t…c…h!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link near peed himself when Rhett said those words to him. Oh fuck! When the man went all out no stone was left unturned…Christian Gray had nothing on Rhett McLaughlin. But, even still, Link knew some of their best moments came from insubordination. So he did not obey and upped the ante by grinning even bigger at the man.

 

The air was thick with sexual tension. It made every pore on his body thrum with erotic pleasure. Link was so ensconced with lust that he didn't see Rhett's palm swing till it was too late.

 

SMACK!

 

FUCK! The water intensifying the sensation of the spanked thigh. Link let out a whimper but not of pain.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was secretly amazed and turned on by how far Link was able to go with disobedience. Normally the man was pure passion and lacked control…but not tonight. Fuck he wanted to bite the man so badly. So he did.

 

His teeth sank into Link's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. Gawd! It was so fuckn' fleshy and warm. Made Rhett want to suck something else into his mouth. No. He wouldn't be the one to fold tonight. Link was.

 

Letting the abused flesh go, Rhett decided on another tactic. He moved to the other wall, cupped his own cock, and started a slow stroke. The man's eyes instantly zoomed their focus on Rhett's cock. Oh yeah…he's mine. Rhett just kept moving his hand back and forth…said nothing, didn't need to.

 

\- - - - -

 

Could a person cum just from watching someone jerk off? Link was sure he was going to find the answer to this question very soon. Between the heat of the shower, the fire in his gut, and the smoking hot view of Rhett wanking…Link was in trouble. Normally, he'd have been down on his knees slurping that juicy cock down his throat. Yet, tonight…he was too curious to see how far Rhett would go.

 

So Link did his own grinning as his hand moved to start stroking his own cock. It was like some weird cowboy porno where the gun battle at high noon was them and their cocks. But the mission was who would not shoot their load first. Who's will was the strongest. Link did a mental gulp as his brain said an unsure…ME?

 


	11. Home is where you "have" to stay at a hotel

* * *

 

 

Their gazes were locked on each other's eyes. Their peripheral vision good enough to do so and still have the image of each other masturbating at the same time. Link's mouth wanted to gape open but he refused to be the first one to do so. He clamped his jaw tight and sunk his teeth into the sore lower lip. FUCK! Images of when Rhett sucked on the lip whipped into his head. His butt squirmed against the wall without his consent.

 

Pushing that sexy memory away, Link tried to keep his eye on the prize.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in utter turmoil. He didn't want to be the first to lose it, but also he didn't want to waste the hard cock on a mutual masturbation battle. He wanted the fucker's mouth or ass for that. Dammit! Of all nights for Link to have the balls enough not to crumble.

 

They had been in the shower for so long now, but because of their sexual battle neither one had noticed the water losing heat. That was until with a sudden rush, the warm water turned icy.

 

“Holy fuckn' ass!” Link screamed as he jumped out of the tub after getting the full blast of the frigid water.

 

Rhett was spared the brunt of the temperature change since the water only slightly hit him. Even still he knew it was time to leave the shower. Turning the water off, Rhett sauntered out and grinned at the shivering man, “Oh and by the way I won.”

 

Link pursed his lips, “Dammit!”

 

“Come on, Neal…I want you on that bed!”

 

“At least this place isn't stocked with Clearly Canadian.”

 

Both men grinned as memories were pulled from the greatest moments folder in their heads.

 

“My hand shakes every time I go to drink one now.”

 

“My ass clenches.”

 

“You're stalling, Neal! It's not going to work.”

 

Link squirmed, “Dammit.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett grabbed the man by the dick and walked to the bedroom. He let go and made Link stand on the side of the bed as he laid down. Grabbing the remote control he turned on the TV and clicked on the YouTube icon at the bottom of the screen. Soon he was typing in Sally VonHum and her playlist of Rhink videos appeared.

 

“Well damn, this is what happens when we are busy getting everything done for the hiatus…the woman makes three new videos.” Rhett turned his attention to the naked man and grinned. “What's going to happen is this…you are not going to suck my cock. You had your chance and you ironically didn't blow it.”

 

Link went to say something but Rhett stopped him, “I wasn't finished with talking, Neal. One more interruption and your ass is going to be so red from spankings that it will kill you when I grab those cheeks and fuck you senseless.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link gulped but remained smartly quiet.

 

“Okay, good boy. Now as I was saying…you are not allowed to suck this cock. This very hard, thick, long, pre-cum dripping cock.” Rhett wiggled his hips and it made the mentioned dick wobble around.

 

Oh fuck! Link was salivating at the sight and kicked himself a little for not taking advantage of the shower offer. Even still he held on to the belief that because of it all, even greater fun was going to take place.

 

“Now Link, you will lay with your head on my thigh as we watch all three videos. You will not suck on my cock but you will suckle on it. Do you know the difference?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“To suck is to use force, tongue and motion to make a person cum…to suckle is to hold the cock in the mouth and keep it warm.”

 

“Exactly. And if you only suckle the entire time…I will reward you by shoving the cock so far up your ass the head will pop out of your mouth.”

 

He couldn't help his mouth gaping at those images. Link's own cock was standing straight out so aroused.

 

“Come.”

 

Link got on the bed and rested his head on Rhett's warm right thigh. His mouth in line with the base of the man's shaft.

 

“Now make sure you suckle the whole thing, Neal…not just the head.”

 

Oh fuck! Going to have to breath through my nose for the next twelve minutes apparently. Link lifted his face enough to enclose the head into his open mouth and slide it all inside. It was such a different sensation having one's mouth filled with cock and not doing anything with it but holding it there.

 

Rhett hit the play button and soon _Rhink – You're Mine_ began to play. Link felt the man's fingers caressing through his dark hair as young Rhett and Link's voice started playing over the title shot. The woman had this way of mixing every thing together and making it sexy and sweet at the same time.

 

They both froze though when they heard the bits from episode #512 when Rhett had mentioned Sally. Oh fuck the woman had no clue that it wasn't a random name that happened to match her own. But Link gave her props for using as if it was for her.

 

The video paused as their knees were touching on screen. “I don't think I ever told you about that day. Why I went a bit wonky using Sally's name so much.”

 

Link looked up at the man, “Cham Eih Shey Sumfhing?”

 

Rhett nodded and Link slid his mouth off the yummy cock.

 

“The day before, you had used the word rectum for that one town…and I was having trouble not thinking about you. And because of your use of that word, that night I had a very vivid dream about you. Waking up I was ass deep in memories about that dorm room time with Sally. So when we filmed the Personal Space show and you were all goofy about mentioning Sally I was in a bad place. And then afterwards I had asked you why and you blew it off saying we might as well laugh about it. That killed me.”

 

Rhett pulled Link up so they were shoulder to shoulder and smiled, “I woke up that day after having the hottest sex dream about you too. I had been so damn proud how adult I had been up till then dealing with my feelings for you. I had to jerk off in the shower before getting dressed to come into work because I was so aroused. So I was a bit punch drunk with lust for that filming. Tried to make it sound casual when you asked. Felt like my eyes were telling you I was lying but you bought it. If you hadn't walked away in a huff I'd probably would have kissed you. I was too that point.”

 

Link shook his head, “This whole thing is so damn ridiculous! One more freakin' time we could have said something and we shit it away.”

 

“When you had me wear that cat outfit the next day I was sure you were mad at me. But I did enjoy rubbing against you in it.”

 

“Oh man when you started that I regretted my childish choice. Thank goodness for the desk because I was rock hard.”

 

Both men were stuck-dumb with how freakin' clueless they had been.

 

Rhett leaned over and placed his lips on Link's and started a nice, slow languid kiss. Link's hand moved to the the man's cock and just held onto it.

 

The paused video was forgotten, the whole Rhett being dominate dissolved away, and they just lost themselves in the simply ability to kiss. It was so delicious to be naked in a bed together and not have to rush because they had the whole night to enjoy one another.

 

It wasn't till near fifteen minutes later when the TV screen went into sleep mode that they were conscious of their surroundings.

 

Link licked his lips as he lifted them from Rhett's. “Fuck that was wonderful.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett eyelids felt so heavy as he gazed into Link's beautiful blue eyes. He could kiss the man for hours and be as turned on as when they went balls to the wall. Even now he wanted those lips back on his.

 

It must have shown since Link grinned and moved back to lean against him. Their lips pressing together once more. SHIT! Jolts of lust ricocheted from the kiss out through his limbs.

 

Link moved so he was laying on Rhett, as the kiss deepened for both men. Their cocks rubbing together between their warm bodies. Fingers were tangled in hair as they both wanted and needed a stronger hold. Breaths increased and heartbeats pounded a love song in the quiet room.

 

“I need you, Link.”

 

“I'm all yours, Rhett.”

 

“Just like this, Neal…I don't want to lose your mouth…slid down on my cock, babe.”

 

Link bit his lower lip as he sat up onto his knees. He lifted his hips enough till Rhett's cock had enough room to stand at attention. And it had both their attention that was for sure. A gasp of horny joy left both their lips when Link lined the wet cock with his tightly clenched hole. And moans echoed around the room when he pushed downward.

 

The moment Rhett's cock popped past the muscle they were goners. Inch by inch, the cock pushed in till ass met pelvis.

 

Rhett grabbed onto Link's face and pulled him down for a no holds barred kiss. Tongues spent more time in the other person's mouth while Link's hips swayed a steady pace. They were so horned up already that is wasn't going to last for long.

 

When Link got close to cumming he needed a firm ride and started a hard bouncing motion. Rhett's head arched backward causing their lips to part. “Oh holy fuck!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link licked his puffy lips and grinned as he held himself aloft so only the head of the cock remained up his ass. “Look at me, McLaughlin.”

 

The man's glazed eyes focused the best they could on Link but not for long. Link choosing to make the man lose it even more by clenching his ass muscles as tight as possible around the head.

 

He slid down hard on the cock and was cursing along side Rhett. Over and over again he tortured them like that. More so in frenzied lust than conscious decision. Enjoying the sight of the shiny cock disappearing up his ass.

 

Suddenly he found himself spun around and his back flat on the mattress. He looked up into Rhett's eyes and saw fire…green fire.

 

His ankles were grabbed and thrust up on either side of Rhett's face and kissed quickly. Link watched Rhett reach between them and line up his cock once more. And WHAM! Seconds later the cock was all the way in and Rhett's mouth was inches from his.

 

It was Link's turn forget his own name. Especially when Rhett assaulted his mouth as roughly as he was pounding his ass.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was a madman filled with burning lust for one, Link Neal. He needed to fuck the man so hard they'd need the entire bottle of Tylenol to recover. The satisfying whack of their skin hitting with each thrust made him want to grunt like the caveman Link turned him into.

 

Wham!

 

Link's head slammed into the wall with the pressure of the thrust.

 

Rhett grinned down at the man, “You are mine.”

 

WHAM!

 

“Your mouth is mine.”

 

WHAM!

 

“Your body is mine”

 

WHAM!

 

“And…of holy fuck this ass is mine!”

 

WHAM! WHAM!

 

“Oh fuck…oh fuck…shit!” Rhett couldn't breath as a huge orgasm slashed through his body.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link could actually feel the man's cock pulsate from expelling the cum so forcefully. The undulations rippling into his anal cavity. His back arched up and he was screaming Rhett's name second's later.

 

They fell into a spent pile of man flesh when their bodies finally unclenched enough. Aftershocks were tormenting them even ten minutes later.

 

Rhett was finally able to move enough to pull his cock out of Link's gaping ass and fall back onto the bed next to the man. “That…was fuckn' fantastic!”

 

Link just grunted since speech was still out of his ability.

 

Rhett hit the play button and the TV screen lit up once more showing the paused scene of their knees touching. One more hit to the button and the video started playing again.

 

A scene from The Mythical Show was next when they had made prank calls. TV Rhett looked over to TV Link and said, 'You're my wife.' And the talking was muted to emphasis Link's response and it had both of the non-TV men gasping.

 

“Holy fuck I didn't realize I had responded like that.” Link grabbed the controller and rewinded to the start of the scene. It was so powerful the way Sally had captured it.

 

They watched the bit three times before letting it continue. They saw how the woman and pieced it all together…first date, marriage, the cake, and more Mythical Show moments of Link as an old man saying he wanted to introduce everyone to THEIR child. FUCK! It was so damn hot and romantic.

 

And just like that Link remembered something he had thought about when they were in New York. He paused the video and turned to Rhett. “I want to do another blood oath with you.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett leaned onto his elbow and looked down at Link. His left hand moving to cup the man's face. “When and where?”

 

Link's smile was so wide, “Just like that? No wondering why?”

 

“The moment you said it I knew why.”

 

Love was permeating the air just as much as the smell of sex. Link pulled Rhett down and kissed him. “This is the stuff that seems improbable to me. How connected we are…how we run on the same wave length.”

 

“Ever wonder if we had only met as adults if this would still be here? Did it grow with us or is it just truly a fated thing?”

 

Looking at the TV and back to Rhett, Link nodded, “Fated for sure…and I don't even mean just for us. Think about all the lives we've changed…sounds like I'm being cocky but I'm not. I think about all those fan letters we get…my son was in the hospital and nothing made him smile beside watching your show…or the one woman who had been thinking of suicide and chose a random video on youtube and it was our ranch bath episode. How she mentioned she laughed more in those twelve minutes than she had in months. So yeah definitely fate.”

 

Rhett was totally in agreement, but his point was even deeper, “I do think the universe knew our humor could help people. BUT what I wonder is just as a relationship thing…simply as this connection…not even only the sexual side of it but everything…if we hadn't met till we were in our twenties would we have this?”

 

“The thing is, Rhett, I can't even fathom that to think about it. Every strand of my DNA is partially you. I just don't know. I guess if I thought about two other people instead of us…Yes. But I think it would have caused more problems. Think of it. Everyone knows we are always together. Because of us growing up and being friends they take it for granted that THAT is the reason we are so connected. Without that past…it would stick out more. Because I truly believe even if meeting as adults…that we wouldn't have ever thought of a guy in that way…and then BAM all of a sudden we meet and instantly there'd be adult passion…not the slow building kind that happened as we grew up together.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was perplexed as Rhett jumped off the bed, grabbed his pants, and left the room. Had he said something wrong? Nothing he could think of. And then there was a knocking sound.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the Rhink video mentioned in this chapter [ Rhink - You're Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3omPfNtVKg).


	12. Home is where you get to pretend

* * *

 

 

“Rhett I think someone is at the door.”

 

“Rhett?”

 

Link got up and found his jeans and quickly put them on. He headed out to the door area and looked around for Rhett but the man wasn't there. The knock on the door sounded again and Link walked over, “Who is it?”

 

“Room Service.”

 

Confusion was the name of the game as Link was sure that they hadn't ordered room service and that the voice sounded oddly like Rhett's. He slowly opened the door and indeed there was Rhett wearing only jeans in the hallway holding the canister of whip cream.

 

Link opened the door wider so the man could come in. “What are you doing?”

 

Rhett sent him a amused look, “I'm delivering your room service, sir.”

 

“Ookkkay. Well you can put it down over at the table.” Link said as he shut the door and locked it. Maybe playing along would give him answers sooner. “How much do I owe you?”

 

“That will be five dollars, sir.”

 

“Five dollars for a can of whip cream?”

 

“Tip is included in that, sir.”

 

“Rather generous tip if you ask me…what's your name?”

 

“I go by James, but my real name is Rhett.”

 

“Like _Gone with the Wind_ Rhett?”

 

“Yes sir, my mom and dad really liked the movie.”

 

“So is your sister's name, Scarlet?”

 

“No sir, that would be highly odd…and I only have an older brother.”

 

“Oh I see. So his name is Ashley probably.”

 

“No, sir…his name is Cole.”

 

“Guess someone was a bad boy for Christmas.”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes. “He hears that one a lot. What is your name, sir?”

 

“Well, James, my name is Link but it is also not my first name. My full name is Charles Lincoln…and yes after the President.”

 

“You seem so familiar…have we met before, sir?”

 

“Call me Link, James. But no, I think I'd remember someone so tall.”

 

“You didn't happen to go to college at NCSU did you? I swear I saw you around campus.”

 

“Well I did go there but I stayed in Sullivan Hall…how about you?

 

“What really? Same…what floor?”

 

“Sixth.”

 

“Seventh”

 

There was an awkward silence then on purpose since Rhett planned for it. “Well I better get back to the kitchen…nice meeting you, Link.”

 

The man started towards the door but Link grabbed his arm. “Hey I didn't pay you yet.”

 

“Just two dollars for the food.”

 

“But what about the tip, James.” Link felt his cock getting hard.

 

“The tip, sir?” Rhett licked his lip and glanced at Link's tented crotch.

 

“Yeah, I really think you deserve a tip.”

 

“I'd appreciate a tip…if you want to give it to me.”

 

“Oh James, I really do.”

 

Rhett gulped as Link walked over to him. “But can I also give you more? I have so much more to offer you.” His hand grabbing the hard cock through the denim.

 

“I…I don't know. I've never done anything with a guy before.”

 

“I have a feeling we'd be good together.”

 

“What would you do to me?”

 

“Well…” Link let go of his crotch and ran the same hand up Rhett's arm, “I'd want to touch your skin a lot…like this. Is that okay?”

 

Rhett nodded.

 

“And then I'd cup your face in my hands and want to kiss your lips…may I?”

 

Rhett licked his lips, “I…Well I guess so.”

 

Link leaned in and gently brushed their lips together. Fuck! It was like kissing an electric fence. “You have very sexy lips, James.”

 

The man actually made himself blush on cue. “I've heard that a lot from all the girls I've kissed.”

 

“I bet. Now after I kissed you a bit, I would want to see how your skin tasted. Would you let me have access to your neck area?”

 

“Umm…okay. Just don't leave a hickey…my girlfriend might get mad at me.”

 

“What if I want to leave ten hickeys all around your neck…are you really going to stop me, James? Come on you know you want one…at least one.” Link let his thumb trace the vein in Rhett's neck.

 

“Oh shit, sir, I kinda do.”

 

“Grab the can of whip cream, James, and follow me to the bedroom.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Link didn't even look back to see if the man was following. He went to the bed and sat on the side waiting. Rhett was there within a minute holding the can.

 

“Come sit down next to me…I don't bite…well unless asked.”

 

Rhett sat down next to Link acting all nervous. “You wouldn't think I was in my thirties. I just never felt this way with another man before.”

 

Warm fingers reached out and pushed Rhett's hair back from behind his right ear. Link leaned in and started trailing soft kisses all over the man's neck. “You taste so good, James. I could do this all night…would you let me do this all night?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Mhmmm, I think I know where to leave the hickey, James.”

 

“Anywhere.”

 

“Ohhh, really? Anywhere?”

 

Rhett looked over at Link, “Well I guess so.”

 

“Lay down.”

 

Soon Rhett was laying on the bed with his lower legs the only thing hanging off the side. Link stood and studied the sexy body before him. His hands reaching out now and then to touch different parts. Rhett was resting up on his elbows watching…wondering.

 

Link knelt down between the parted legs, removed the denim coverage and smiled, “Ah-ha I found my spot.” And with that his mouth attached to the upmost part of the man's inner right thigh.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's head rolled back as he let out a moan. Fuck! When he thought to do this role play, he didn't really see it getting this far. Only planned on being at the door, but Link was making it so real. Oh fuck the feeling of his lips and teeth making the mark on his thigh.

 

“Look, James. Now you're truly mine.”

 

Rhett sat up and looked down at the spot…it was already bruising. He loved it. “More, sir. I want more hidden hickeys. Please.”

 

Fire blazed in the man's eyes, “Anywhere I want?”

 

“Yes…anywhere.”

 

Soon Link's mouth was tightly latched to the area of skin to the left of the shaft. Rhett's cock rubbing against the side of the man's face. Oh gawd! He wanted more. “Another one, sir.”

 

Link climbed up and sat straddling Rhett's lap. He pushed the man back to the bed and spread out Rhett's arms. Leaning down he sucked in the underside of Rhett's arm. It was so erotic to see since the man had the same expression as when sucking his cock.

 

When the third hickey was well on its way to purpleness, Link planted a long, sensual kiss on Rhett's lips. “Since you let me go this far, how about a little further?”

 

Rhett had forgotten all about being James. But was enjoying it just as much so got back into character, “Like…um…how?”

 

“Well, James, did your girlfriend ever suck your cock?”

 

“Of course…but what…you mean you want me to…well…you know.”

 

“What do I know, James? Tell me.”

 

“Well…I…” Rhett made his face blush again. “Would you want me to suck your cock, Link?”

 

“I would like that very much, James. Just do whatever she did to you…I'm sure you'll do a great job.”

 

Link got off Rhett's lap and laid on the bed with his back against the pillow wall. He spread his legs apart to make room for Rhett. “Come here.”

 

Hesitantly Rhett complied and crawled into the opened space.

 

“Now reach out, remove my jeans and grab the shaft with you hand.”

 

Rhett made quick work of Link's pants, and then lifted his right hand and let it wrap around the hard cock. “Wow…it feels so nice.”

 

“Tastes better. Lick all that shiny stuff off the tip now, James.”

 

“What if it tastes gross?”

 

Link snickered, “Come on, James. I am sure you tasted yourself before. Either while playing or when that girlfriend kissed you after she got done with that monster cock.”

 

Another blush stole across the bearded face. “Well yes, but you might taste different.”

 

“Of course I am going to taste different, James. Cum is like wine…each bottle is unique.”

 

Rhett slowly lowered his face towards the cock and stuck his tongue out to the fullest it could go…and licked the tip. His worried expression changed to surprised delight as he moved closer and used the full width of his tongue instead. “You taste even better, Link.”

 

“Good. Good. Now how about you just focus on sucking the head into that warm mouth of yours? Think you can feel comfortable doing that?”

 

“My mouth doesn't open too wide, though, but…well…I'll try.”

 

It was Link's turn to have his head fall back in ecstasy. Fuck he was so turned on. After all that they did that day how was it even possible to feel such desire for the man! But fuckn' hell did he ever! Rhett's mouth so hot around the head. “More, James…all of it.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett moaned against the cock as inch by inch he lowered his mouth. Link's pubic hairs tickling his nose.

 

He felt Link's fingers dig into his scalp and caress him. “Now move, James…like you would want to have done to you.”

 

Rhett started a slow back and forth motion and was rewarded with a deep guttural groan from his best friend.

 

Several minutes of the slow and steady passed before Link pulled Rhett's mouth off his cock. “Now have you ever done anal with your girlfriend?”

 

“I…well…no…she promised me she'd try but refused at the last minute.”

 

“What a shame. It feels fantastic. My last girlfriend let me…and it was heavenly.”

 

“Really? Wow.”

 

“Oh yeah. Have you ever wondered what it would feel like if you had it done to you?”

 

“I…well…I mean I've shoved stuff up there when masturbating and it made the cum spurt out harder than normal…but only small things…nothing…nothing like that cock of yours.”

 

“Do you trust me, James?”

 

“As much as I can only having met you at the door to a hotel room not even an hour ago.”

 

“Have I lead you astray so far?”

 

“Define astray, sir?” Rhett chuckled.

 

Link sent him a grin, “Maybe that was the wrong word choice…have I disappointed you so far?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Can I fuck your ass then?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was so into their little scene. He paused and really thought about what it would have been like had they meet in their thirties like in the story-line they were using. He could understand getting so carried away to do things together as they already had…but what would it be like to have your first ass fuck this late in life with a random stranger? And surely he'd have been the one to coax Link into something more than the reverse…even though the man was doing a good job being dominate.

 

“If it is taking that long to come up with an answer, James, maybe you want to call it a night.”

 

Rhett's head jerked up and saw Link grinning at him. “Sorry, sir…it's a big step to take so soon. Wouldn't you be nervous if it was your first time?”

 

The look that overtook the man's face was hardcore sexy. “Oh let me tell you about my first time and maybe it will help you decide.”

 

“Oh yeah? Okay.”

 

Link's fingers moved to gently thread through Rhett's hair as their gaze remained locked. “I had had a crush on this tall drink of water for the longest time. Never was attracted to a man before I met him. He drove me batty. Would have bent him over and fucked him any which way he wanted but he never showed interest. Then one night we were at this concert and it was all dark with black lighting. I was all dolled up with orange glow paint. Dancing and having a good time. And there he was in the same space in green paint and something happened.”

 

Rhett was reliving that fateful _So Dang Dark_ night so clearly in his head through Link's words.

 

“Then for some reason the man finally did something…he shoved me up against the wall and kissed me senseless. Fuck it was the greatest feeling in the world. I finally felt one hundred percent complete…for the first time in my life. And that turned into me on all fours and the man's cock pushing into my ass. I think I stopped breathing for several minutes…it was so delicious and intense.”

 

Images filled Rhett's mind…almost as if they were in that space once more and having their first encounter. Love and lust filled his gut and he felt so alive.

 

And just like that the need for character play vanished. It served its purpose…it was hot while they used it but not with all the beautiful past soaking them. They just wanted it to be Rhett and Link now.

 

Rhett moved up till his was face to face with is best friend. “I love you so much, babe.”

 

“Love you back, Rhett “James” McLaughlin.”

 

“You were very convincing, Neal.”

 

“You gave me a lot to work with.”

 

Their lips collided with a kiss so forceful their noses hit. Hands grabbed and legs rubbed. They were so tightly pressed together there wasn't any space between their chests.

 

Rhett knew what he wanted to do for Link. They had this thing were the kissing was almost as needed and hot as the fucking. And the best way for that to happen was to get on top and ride the man's cock.

 

So he lifted his lips from Link's, pushed the man onto his back and straddled him. Rhett's ass was resting on the man's thighs and Link's cock was wobbling side to side, so ridged there was no lose skin on it.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was so into the moment that he felt like his whole body was about to split down the middle with want. Nothing sexier than seeing your lover about to slide your cock deep inside their hole. He watched Rhett lift upward, move forward enough that Link's cock was lined up properly, and hold onto the shaft while pressing down.

 

Holy flying shit on wings! Link's gaze was between the man's parted thighs as his cock was slowly disappearing. To see it happen all the while you feel it happening was fuckn' fantastic.

 

He felt so damn alive in that moment. They were blessed in many ways with finding more time than a lot of normal couples have. But they hadn't had this much freedom in awhile so it was a heady sensation adding to an already erotic moment.

 

Once Rhett's balls were firmly pressed against Link's stomach and the man's ass had taken every inch of his cock…Link slammed his hips upward.

 

“Fuck!” Rhett moaned at the unexpected motion. He looked down at Link with lust glazed eyes. “Again…”

 

BAM!

 

“Oh fuck, babe!”

 

Link was getting as much from Rhett's enjoyment as he was feeling from his cock slamming into the warm hole. To see such a look of pleasure on his friends face was …

 

BAM!

 

…wonderful.

 

Fuck he needed more…needed to be able to fuck Rhett just as hard as the man had fucked him earlier. He grabbed his friend's arms and pulled him down. Placed a hard kiss on Rhett's lips before wrapping his arm around the tall frame and rolling them over till Rhett was the one on his back.

 

Link lifted the man's hips up and dug his fingers into Rhett's thighs.

 

BAM!

 

Both men groaned. Rhett lifting his feet till they were on either side of Link's head. Link leaned down and started a nice hard thrusting. The bed moving under them to the rhythm. Fuck! Rhett's ass was so warm.

 

 

Rhett grabbed his friend's face and pulled Link down for a kiss. In doing so he also brought his ankles near his own face. Mhmmm always enjoyed how deep and stuffed being bent in half made him feel. Link's cock grinding away in the welcoming hole.

 

BAM!

 

His lower lip was sucked into Link's mouth before Rhett could nibble on it himself. A wicked, knowing grin on the man's face. Link knew him so damn well!

 

BAM!

 

A shuttered breath coursed from his open mouth to Link's. Their chests so close that their heartbeats drummed together in a fast rhythm. Link's fingers digging so hard into Rhett's thighs it was almost painful.

 

BAM!

 

Rhett whimpered. Each time the man slammed that dick into his hole, Link's stomach rubbed against his balls and cock. Over and over again, pressed deliciously between them.

 

BAM!

 

“Oh fuck, babe!” Rhett couldn't help but say something. Each rattle of their bodies after the ramming made his body so attuned to every touch, every breath.

 

BAM!

 

The man was relentless…Rhett loved him for it. It was exactly what he needed. There was always times for gentle and loving…there was time for pain and role play…but sometimes he needed it to be simply him and Link rough and tumble.

 

BAM!

 

“Fuckn' hell, Neal!” Rhett was so close to losing it. And then he felt Link's one hand leave his thigh area and squeeze between their bodies. The warm fingers finding his balls and cupping them firmly…rubbing them and playing with them.

 

That was the kicker…Rhett's hips arched up off the bed almost dislodging Link who had to hold on as if riding a bucking bronco.

 

Rhett's cum making a mess between their chests and creating a slip and slid. Which in turn made his sensitive cock twitch and drive him even more bonkers.

 

BAM!

 

Oh yeah not to mention the horny man still ramming that dick up to Rhett's throat via his ass hole.

 

Suddenly it was a litany of…

 

BAM!

 

BAM!

 

BAM!

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett…oh shit!” Link's warm breath was right on Rhett's neck as the man fell down and did a face plant there. Link's cock twitching away as the cum kept coming out of it. Rhett's ass nice and filled.

 

A few minutes later, a kiss was placed on Rhett's neck as Link was finally able to move. “Fuckn' hell…between you and Miss VonHum…you're going to turn me into a sex fiend!”

 

Rhett laughed, “She has not only initiated many a great moment for us…but she has made me like the name Sally again.”

 

\- - - - -

 

“We didn't even use the whip cream.” Link said as he rolled off Rhett and smiled over to his friend

 

“And you still owe me five dollars for it, sir.” Rhett teased.

 

“I'll pay you back later, James.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Oh babe, I fuckn' promise.”

 

Rhett couldn't believe that his cock was trying to get back into the mix. “Who needs fuckn' Viagra when I have you and that dirty mouth, Neal.”

 

Link licked his lips staring at the lovely sight. Was always fun watching his friend's cock hardening. “I think we need a shower.”

 

Leaning down, Rhett placed a kiss on his lips. “Yeah, so you can make me dirty again I bet.”

 

“Damn right, McLaughlin.”

 

After the shower, Link had gone on to pay Rhett in full for the five dollars owed with a very thorough blow job. Which then lead to them resting on the bed finally finishing the _Rhink – You're Mine_ video. And that lead to them sneaking to the kitchen for the dairy free ice cream and Rhett having a midnight snack off Link's body…and bending the man over the counter and injecting his cream into Link's sexy doughnut hole. Till near two in the morning after another wash-up, they finally crawled into the bed and passed out. Arms and legs intertwined.

                                                                                                   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the first story in this series. When Rhett mentions the So Dang Dark video shoot moment it is in here.[ Good Mythical…Mhmm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132364).


	13. Home is where disobedience can be very fun

* * *

 

 

The only reason they woke up at nine the next morning…or technically speaking…later that morning. Was because Rhett had an alarm set on his phone. Otherwise they'd be wrapped in each other's arms still in la la land.

 

Rhett grabbed the phone and tried to slid the alarm button to the off position without looking. He wasn't ready to open his eyes just yet. It worked. He dropped the phone onto the bed and turned back to the warm body of Link's. “Three hours till check out, babe.”

 

“Boo…that sucks. I want another week with you.” A sleepy, gravelly sounding Link said digging his face into Rhett's neck.

 

“Me too, but at least we have those few days coming up in New York. Still can't believe we are getting to go on The Late Show.”

 

Warm lips started kissing Rhett's neck, “Yeah. It should be fun. Glad to have Stevie and her girlfriend Cass going with us, but wish we could just go alone.”

 

“At least we were able to set up the hotel rooms so they were down the hall and we were able to have the Rhink room again.”

 

Link leaned up on his elbow and looked into the sexy green eyes, “Thank you for thinking to do that.”

 

Rhett cupped the man's face in his warm hands and pulled him down for a kiss…okay for a few kisses…well actually a few minutes of kisses. Shit! Mhmmm, so maybe almost half and hour of kissing. With hands roaming, cocks hardening and precum dripping. Fuck! Would it always be this intense?!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's thigh was between Rhett's and his upper body was darn near pinning the man down onto the bed as the kissing continued. He could never get close enough…the hunger for the man was always greater than he could fulfill. It always brought him to a frenzied moment where it turned primal with need.

 

Had they not fallen asleep naked, he'd be tearing the clothes off the man. As it was his hands were groping the shit out of Rhett. Pinching and flicking nipples, grabbing hips, playing with the hard cock and warm balls, and whatever else they found to touch.

 

Somehow they had moved their lower halves apart enough that while their lips remained locked, both man had a hand on the other's cock. Fuck! It was so damn erotic. That was the thing…this was just as hot as shoving his dick up the man's ass or down his throat! Hell! Just kissing him had been overwhelming. Fuck! Link wished sometimes they had been born later. When it was okay for a couple like them to grow up together and be together. Where the very nature of society was more willing to allow it.

 

He wanted to walk into anywhere with the man and hold his hand, kiss him mouth…or even grab his ass if he wanted.

 

But since for now this is what they were given…Link was going to make the most of every damn second. His grip on Rhett's cock tightened as his tongue pushed more firmly past the man's lips.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett moaned as Link flipped it up a notch. He never cursed as much as he had since that _So Dang Dark_ beginning. Something about the man making normal words not strong enough.

 

As great as his life had been before that night, being with Link made everything else seem watered down. Well no maybe that wasn't the right phrasing…after Link it was like the refreshing water had a big squirt of that liquid drink mix added to it. The water had been wonderful, but oh the flavor and look the mix added.

 

He wanted to wrap his legs around the man and squeeze. Wanted to thrust his tongue as far down the man's throat as he could reach, and shove his cock up Link's tight, warm hole till the man was burping sperm. Shit! He was so turned on.

 

It was like they were making a connected circuit. Their mouths kissing and their hands wanking the other off. The electricity was scorching through his body and made every inch of his skin thrum. Fuck! If they could actually merge together he'd do it.

 

Rhett's lip vibrated as Link let out a moan against it. Oh fuck he wanted the man's cum. He broke the circuit so he could get on all four. “Please, babe, I need you in me.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link sat up and his hand reached down to stroke his own cock while he looked over at the sight before him. Rhett was presenting himself to get fucked. Oh holy hell it was hot. Suddenly Link felt evil…oh so evil. “What do you need in you?”

 

Rhett gasped, “Oh shit…you damn sexy bastard.”

 

Link used his other hand to move to his left nipple and play with it. “Who me? I don't know what you mean, Mr McLaughlin. I only asked you what you meant.”

 

He then had the audacity to slowly lick his lips while staring right at the man.

 

“Fuck!” Rhett was damn near panting by now.

 

Link grinned at the turmoil he was causing his friend. “Come on…if you don't hurry up and answer my question there might not be any cum left.” He wickedly started stroking his own cock harder causing his mouth to gape open.

 

It wasn't an empty threat either but one Link was willing to risk to fuck with the man a little longer.

 

“Oh shit, Neal. Please shove that cock up my ass and fill me with your cum.”

 

Holy hell! Link almost lost it with those words. He had to remove his hand completely before he did. Wasn't even sure if he'd make it all the way in the exposed tight pink hole before orgasming.

 

With some of the heat calming down, Link lifted his hips off the bed and let his cock shake. “This cock?”

 

For a split second he thought Rhett was going to jump him when such fire filled the man's eyes. “YES! FUCK YES!”

 

“I…I think you need to be more specific…whose cock do you want up that ass?”

 

Rhett's eyes were promising retribution afterwards but he was too horny to stop playing along. “Link…I want your cock up my ass.”

 

Link moved till he was behind the man and positioned his cock against the sexy hole. “Slow or fast?”

 

Rhett looked over his shoulder, “Fast…hard…now.”

 

“Slow it is then…” Link grinned and rubbed the wet tip of his cock gently against the hole. The precum making the pink flesh shiny. In popped the head only. And Link stopped.

 

\- - - - -

 

By now Rhett's face was pressed into a pillow as he was going out of his mind with lust and also trying not to beat the man up for causing it.

 

Just the freakin' head! The fucker! Oh gawd if he wasn't so needing that cock…oh the man was going to pay later.

 

“Oh shit!” Rhett almost bit the pillow when Link moved only an inch more inside. “You're such an ass, Neal.”

 

The most maniacal laughter echoed around the room as the little flesh that had moved in was taken away, “Oh, babe, I know it.”

 

“That's it!”

 

Rhett moved so quickly Link fell forward onto the now empty bed. The grin still plastered to the man's face as he turned to stare at Rhett. “Issues, McLaughlin?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link couldn't smile big enough. Things had taken an interesting turn even before Rhett was pacing around the bed. It was like watching a tiger stalking his prey…and holy fuck…Link loved being the prey.

 

He watched with lust and a shimmer of delicious fear as the tall man crawled onto the bed and over him. Their cocks rubbing as those gorgeous green eyes scorched down to his baby blues. “If you won't help me out than I will take things in my own…”

 

Before the man could finish his sentence or the action he had planned, Link had this urge to make things even more crazy. He somehow slide off the bed and ran to the bedroom door. This time it was Rhett who face planted onto the suddenly empty bed.

 

With his heart thumping away in his chest, and flying on endorphins, Link watched Rhett turn over and glare at him…and Link smiled back.

 

“You do know I'm going to catch you, Link.”

 

“Oh, babe, I'm hoping so.”

 

It was like playing a high-stakes level of chicken. Both men eyeing the other to see how they could be the fastest at either escaping again or catching. Link rocked back and forth not allowing himself to stay still just in case Rhett jumped off the bed any second.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's heart was pounding in his ears, but his eyes were firmly locked on his prey at the bedroom door. He understood how a lion could enjoy the hunt. Every cell in his body was energized awaiting his command.

 

Like a rocket he sprang off of the bed and ran at Link…but the man was a slippery snake. Rhett stood like a sex craved Samson in the doorway as he watched Link grin at him next to the small table by the kitchen.

 

Ten long strides and he could grab the ass, shove him up against the wall, and make him pay. Rhett's cock twitched at that thought. One way or the other his cock was finding its way up Link's ass! And soon.

 

“Remember that wall well, my friend. Your face is going to ground into it as I ream your pink hole from behind.”

 

Even from there he could see Link's adam's apple bob as the man gulped…both in fear and excitement. “You haven't caught me yet, McLaughlin.”

 

An evil grin spread across Rhett's face at those words. He slowly and deadly started a prowl towards the man. Link bolted into the other bedroom…Rhett kept moving forward.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's tongue licked his lips as his eyes never wavered from the approaching hunter. Shit the man was so damn sexy when he was fierce. That was his almost downfall. He got so wrapped up in his dirty thoughts that he missed seeing Rhett's prowl turn into a sprint.

 

He snapped back in time to run to the bed and do a quick roll over it. The two men faced off across the queen-sized divider. Their chests heaving with heavy breathing…their cocks sticking out waiting for the end of the chase.

 

“Why don't you give in now, Link. And I'll spare you…I'll let you bend yourself over this bed before I fuck you.”

 

“No way, McLaughlin…balls to the wall, babe! It's go big or go home.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's hand moved down to calmly stroke his hard dick as he tried to figure out what the man's exit strategy would be. He saw Link's gaze shift lower and grinned. Hmmm…

 

He started stroking more firmly…the whole time keeping their eyes locked. “Why are you running, Link. Look at what your running from. You know you want this cock…up your ass, down your throat…you know you want it. Come here and let me…give it to you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Link started to walk towards Rhett as if giving in, but he didn't buy it for one second. Yet, the man walked right up and took a hold of Rhett's cock head. Rhett couldn't stop his eyes from shutting as shivers ran down his back.

 

He felt Link's mouth against his ear, “Whose the bitch now, McLaughlin.”

 

And just like that, before Rhett could even open his eyes, Link's mouth and hand were racing out of the room attached the man's sexy body. That little shit! Turning to look across the suite into the other bedroom, Rhett saw Link wink at him. “You're playing with fire, Neal!”

 

“Well it's fitting then…I'm feeling devilish, McLaughlin.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was riding a high no drug could copy. Gawd he loved that man! Fuckn' loved him! If they only had a few more hours till check out, he was going to make the most of every damn second.

 

He kept his eyes fully on Rhett to see what the man had planned next. Both grinning at the other, promising a fun finish line.

 

From the bedroom behind Link, Stevie Wonder's song, _Isn't She Lovely_ , blared, distracting Link just enough not to see Rhett move. The air was knocked out of the man's lungs as Rhett potato sacked Link over his shoulder.

 

SMACK! SMACK!

 

Link's ass cheek was showing a bright red hand print where Rhett's palm had just spanked. The man's cock pressed against Rhett's right pec.

 

“The phone, McLaughlin! It's Stevie…I got to answer it.”

 

SMACK!

 

\- - - - -

 

“No one is stopping you.” Rhett walked over to Link's nightstand and allowed the man to reach down and grab the cell phone.

 

“Hey Stevie…”

 

Rhett's left hand was holding Link's body to him and his right was now rubbing around the man's ass cheeks. He wanted to make the phone call as difficult for his friend as possible. Making him chase that ass all over the damn suite! Yeah! Link was so going to pay for that.

 

He walked them to the bathroom and turned them sideways so he could see Link's face as the man talked with their show producer on the cell phone. Sounded like Stevie was going over their schedule for the trip to New York to be on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. To make the most of the trip up north, they scheduled over ten more YouTube based shows that filmed in the city.

 

A wicked grin stretched across Rhett's face and he saw Link's eyes widen. Rhett took his right index finger, pushed past the cheeks, and entered the hole.

 

Link's whimper was a delicious sound that made Rhett both moan and laugh. He could hear Stevie asking if the man was okay.

 

“Stomach ache…didn't have a chance to eat yet.”

 

Rhett took the finger out and turned till he could sit Link down on the counter and spread the man's legs wide. With a quick kiss to Link's neck, Rhett leaned down and started licking the wet tip of the man's cock.

 

He looked up at Link and the blue eyes were glued to his mouth. Stevie was heard repeating a question. “She's talking to you, Neal.” Rhett whispered.

 

\- - - - -

 

It took Link a few seconds to process what Rhett had said and when he did he quickly apologized to his confused producer, “Sorry Stevie…I guess my brain is farting from the of lack of food as well.”

 

“I asked how is the filming down there going? Is the camera working okay? Will you need more memory cards? I'd like to take what you have back to California after the New York trip.”

 

Link was trying to stay focused on the conversation but the wicked man between his legs was making that damn near impossible. Rhett was slobbering and sucking all up and down his cock. Over exaggerating the act of giving a blow job just to fuck with Link. And hell! It was working.

 

“Link?…YO! Link?!” Stevie's voice broke through his sex hazed gray matter once more.

 

“Crap! Sorry…I'm telling you…I need food.”

 

“Well make Rhett get you food! I'll see you guys soon. I sent the itinerary and your tickets with all the info for New York by Fedex to Rhett's parents' place. I overnighted it so it should be there before five tomorrow. Just let me know when you get it.”

 

“Okay. Thanks Stevie…you're an angel. We'd be lost without you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah that's what Cass says too…you both are absolutely right.”

 

Link attempted to laugh at the woman's teasing but it was difficult since he was also trying not to moan. Rhett's mouth was now housing Link's entire cock. He could feel the man's throat brushing against the tip.

 

“Hey! Yo…wow…”

 

“Oh man…once again sorry. “

 

“Dang, Link! Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

The second Link hit the end button he tossed the phone over to the bed and growled. “You fucker!”

 

He could actually feel Rhett's mouth smile around his cock. It had him squirming on the bathroom counter. One more sucking motion and Rhett moved off the cock.

 

Rhett licked his salty lips and savored the flavor of his best friend. He moved his hand to firmly grip Link's neck and pushed the man's head back against the mirror. “You were very naughty, Lincoln.”

 


	14. Home is where you go back to school

* * *

 

 

Reaching over, Rhett abused the man's lips with a punishing kiss. Making Link's lips part as he roughly shoved his tongue inside. Infusing the man's flavor back into Link's mouth. Their cocks rubbing and slipping between their bodies.

 

They were both panting when the kiss ended. Link's eyes were glazed over and Rhett was so hard he was going to bust. “You will get off the counter…turn around and bend over. And you will look in that fuckn' mirror and watch me fuck your ass till I fill it with my cum.”

 

Link gulped and Rhett felt the man's goozle scrap against his palm. FUCK! It was so hot. He decided to help the man comply. He pulled on Link's neck making the man slid off the counter, turned him, then shoved him back down. His friend's sexy ass sticking up waiting for Rhett's cock.

 

“Grab your cheeks and spread them for me.”

 

And there it was. That sexy pink hole all clenched…wanting to be stretched and filled. Rhett stroked his cock and used the pre-cum to lubricate it. The cock turning all shiny. He lined the appendage up with tiny opening and pushed the head inside. The sound of Link having to deal with the suddenness of it…making him grin.

 

“Don't expect my sympathy or any comfort, Neal!” Rhett emphasized this by grabbing the man's hips and pushing forward till his thighs pressed tightly against the back of Link's. Their balls brushing together thanks to the counter pushing Link's backward.

 

\- - - - -

 

The cold sink top contacted Link's dick each time Rhett's slammed back inside his abused hole. So worth it! Mhmmm. Being bad always paid off. He might not be able to sit for a day, but hey…once again worth it!

 

It wasn't even going to last long since he knew he pushed Rhett to the rim of an orgasm already. But oh, each damn thrust was better than a bowl full of cereal! Link wished there were grips to hold onto while Rhett pummeled his ass, but there wasn't. So his body just kept sliding across the formica counter-top.

 

He tried to hold onto the edge, and it allowed him to push his hips and ass back. HOLY FUCKN' BATMAN! With his ass held still and unmoving, Link's teeth rattled by the force of Rhett's fucking. He was panting so much his breath was causing condensation to form of the counter-top.

 

“Look up, Neal…watch as I fill your ass with cum.” Rhett's command was accompanied by another hard thrust.

 

Link arched up enough to see the man in the mirror. A shiver started in his shoulders and traveled down his spine at the sexy, fierce look on Rhett's face. Fuck! He wanted to kiss the man so damn badly. His tongue moving to lick his own lips to compensate.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett saw the longing in the man's eyes and held his cock deep in Link's ass. He had to bite on his tongue to stop from going over the brink and losing it. He knew what Link wanted and watching that tongue stroking those lips made him want it too.

 

Taking a big gulp, Rhett swiftly removed his cock from his friend's now gaping hole. He used the hands still on the man's hips to shove him away from the sink area. As his ass came to rest on the formica, warmed from Link's panting, Rhett gave the man a feral stare. “You will get up on my lap and impale yourself on my cock…now!”

 

Without hesitation, Link was climbing up on top of his lap and lining up the wide open hole with the cock that caused it. And WHAM! Just like that Rhett's cock was enveloped again in 98.6 degree Link heat. Fuck! His head went back and smacked into the mirror.

 

His parted lips were soon covered as Link latched on with animal ferocity! What was it with a kiss that could take passion and turn it into volcanic frenzy? But fuck! All the desire and lust he had already felt for his friend was amped up times a billion. His hips helping the man's ride of the cock. Whacking it in without rhyme or reasoning…making Link moan against Rhett's lips.

 

Soon Link was literally bouncing up and down on Rhett's cock craving release. He had to dig his fingers into the dark hair just to hold the man's mouth steady. Both seconds away from falling off the cliff of sanity.

 

Rhett's hand moved between their body and tortured the man by rubbing his palm over the wet tip of Link's engorged cock. The thing twitched so strong it whacked the man on the stomach. Rhett kept at it. His mouth salivating and waiting for the moment it could taste the cock.

 

The kiss was broken as the man's face dropped onto Rhett's neck warming the skin with heavy breathing. Rhett grinned. “You like being filled with my cock as my hand does wicked things to your dick don't you, my bitch?”

 

Teeth sank into Rhett's skin as Link bit him in answer. Rhett's mouth gaped open at the sexy feeling. “That's right, bitch, mark up your man! You filthy animal. You rutting pig. You horny ass man! Bouncing all hardcore on my cock…you slut. My slut!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link lost it…cum, brain power, body control, and consciousness. His body twitching like a man being electrocuted. He was a whimpering pile of bones and flesh.

 

SMACK!

 

A shuttered breath left his parted lips as Rhett's palm made contact with his right butt cheek. The same butt cheek now being grabbed along with the left one as Rhett started to fuck into Link's hole.

 

He could feel his cum dripping down his own chest and saw it all over Rhett's as well. All the while his ass was getting fucked, Link leaned down as best he could and licked as much of the sticky white stuff from Rhett's chest. He brought his shiny, salty lips to Rhett's. Thrusting his tongue into the man's mouth to give his friend a taste.

 

Rhett's hips slammed upward one last time…the man's hands pulled Link's ass down so the dick stayed fully submerged into the tight hole which was then filled to overflowing with cum.

 

It was the bearded man's turn to shake and moan as Rhett emptied out in Link, making him squirm as the warm fluid coated his insides. He leaned down and kiss the grinning man's mouth gently. If they didn't have to check out at noon they'd have crashed on the bed for a few hours. Their bodies jelly and satiated.

 

“Better than Yoga any day!” Rhett teased stroking Link's back with his fingers.

 

“We are going to have to do all the filming around campus before we head back to our dorm room. Our bodies are going to need that time to replenish and recoup.”

 

“I so wish those damn cameras weren't in the library! I still want to suck you off there.”

 

Link's perverted brain saw the porno of them quite clearly. “Fuck, I'd love that too. Hell that bathroom romp was awesome though.”

 

As they took a quick shower, they kissed and touched as much as they could. Stopping only enough that no actual sex took place. They wanted to save the next round for one more time in the dorm room. Letting it build and ache till they got there and could tear each other's clothes off. They went commando once more for faster access and because their sore cocks felt damn sensual against the denim.

 

\- - - - -

 

“So we'll hit the Schenck forest first since it is on our way, then head to the Centennial Campus to film the engineering buildings second, then head over to the Hunt Library. Drive back to the Central Campus to hit the Music Center, Hodges Wood Products, the pulp and Paper building, and finish up at the dorm.” Link exited out of the PDF map on his cell phone and smiled over to Rhett.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” the bearded man said keeping his eyes on the crazy morning traffic.

 

Link hit the chrome app button on his cell phone, “Siri search for Homewood Suites near Burbank, California.”

 

This got a quick glance from Rhett.

 

“The nearest Homewood Suites is located in Agoura Hills about thirty-four minutes west of Burbank.”

 

Scrolling through the hotel's website, Link smiled. They had a similar suite like the one he now named the Rhink room. “There is three beds in this one. A king sized one and then two queens. Looks gorgeous.”

 

At the next stop light, he showed some of the pictures to Rhett.

 

“Definitely have to check that out. How cool would it be to stay in all of them when we have to travel around on the book tour.”

 

Link nodded over to the man, “Heck yes! Perfection actually. Wow it just hit me that we are going to have all that time alone soon!”

 

Rhett sent Link another smile. “Exactly.”

 

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the parking area for the Carl Alwin Schenck Memorial Forest. Memories flooded them of the countless times they hung out midst the trees with their friends from college. Sneaking in some drinks…sneaking in after hours. So many crazy fun times.

 

As the started down their favorite path, Richland Creek trail, Link took some shots of Rhett walking. When he hit pause, Link asked, “So how many…if any of the million stories are we willing to share from here?”

 

“Umm…none. We can just leave it at sneaking in after hours and going to a few parties. They can make any connections they want from that. I don't want the college getting on our asses about giving out ideas…or us being the cause of fires.”

 

“Man the crap we got away with.”

 

They were careful not to delve into any private talk since the place was quite full of people. They even ran into a few Mythical Beasts as they traveled the path. A few selfies now making their way onto the internet. It was a great time.

 

When they were finally back to the car, over an hour had passed. Not bad for traversing the almost four mile trail and stopping several times to film.

 

The next stop was fourteen miles east to NCSU Centennial Campus. The home of the Engineering section of the school called The Oval. They parked at the Poulton Deck paying two dollars in advance to cover the possible hour of time needed to film at the Engineering buildings and sharing some of their stories.

 

They were hoping they could really push NCSU as a thank you. For goodness sake just their time recapturing the past in the dorm room deserved them doing something in gratitude. Granted they had wanted to go to film school had Rhett's dad not talked them out of it. So as much as the Engineering section was amazing and held a lot of memories, there was always that slight resentment about it. Not at all in a mean spirit, but just in once more time lost doing what “was right” and not want they felt in their hearts.

 

So as soon as they had what they needed they were back in the car heading north to the Central campus where their hearts really lay. Home of their dorm room and the part of the college where they spent most of their time.

 

Wanting to park closer to Sullivan Hall, so they didn't have to traverse across campus after whatever they ended up doing, they found a parking spot near the Bragaw Hall Parking lot. The lot for their dorm would have been better had they only been returning to their dorm, but they had a few stops before that. They'd head east and hit Price Music Center, then loop around to the Hodges' Wood Products and the Paper and Pulp buildings before ending up at Sullivan Hall. And for the most part besides the dorm room, the only other spot that was going to take the most time was Price Music Center. The other two were more curiosity stops than places you could actually go in and do stuff.

 

Both men hesitated getting out of the private space of the car. Again feeling grateful for a vehicle with tinted windows. Mostly because of this very reason…of wanting that freedom of having a hiding space. It was getting easier each time to forget the world existed outside the dark windows.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link looked over to Rhett just suddenly needing a moment to stare at the man. Fuck his friend was so beautiful. How was a dork like Link able to have that man want him? Yet he knew with his whole being that he was wanted.

 

Link leaned over and placed a slow, lingering kiss on the bearded man's mouth. Mhmmm fuck! Even the simple things stoked the fire. If he didn't know that they'd never leave Sullivan Hall if they started there…Link would have dragged Rhett's sexy ass there ASAP.

 

As it was though, he knew they had to go home with footage and wanted to as well. So he sat back, licked his used lips and grinned at the glazed eyed-man staring back at him.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett so wanted to devour the dark haired man that had just kissed him so thoroughly. He contemplated just what they could get away with in the car before heading out to start the day of filming. He knew once they started playing they'd not want to stop…hence why they had planned on the dorm room as the last stop. Fuck…they'd have to just grit their teeth and deal with it.

 

“Come on, Neal. We need to leave the car now.”

 

A sigh escaped those sexy lips making Rhett want to lean over and bit the lower pink flesh. The lust so strong it was like a fist was twisting his guts pulling him towards the man. What could a few more kisses hurt? Right?

 

Rhett struck fast and Link's head whacked against the passenger side window. Neither man gave a fuck. Link's lower lip was firmly being sucked and nibbled on as Rhett's hands roamed the surprised but happy man's body.

 

Always. Always! Even after months of fucking and being together things always burst into flames the moment they touched. Rhett's mouth ferocious as it let the lip pop out so he could trail frenzied kisses down the man's neck. Fuck what was it about necks! No wonder why the whole vampire genre was so popular…the neck was such a sensual spot and encouraged biting.

 

Fuck he wished he had free rights to the man's body and didn't have to worry about bruising. He'd sink his teeth into the skin over and over marking the man as his. The urge to do so was killing him. A frustrated, horny groan spilled out of Rhett. Passion and anger were so closely related and when he couldn't do all he wanted to it made him want to scream.

 

He needed to bite something…some part of the man that would be allowed to have bruising…but where? So much of the body was visible at a glance. He needed a spot that wasn't so out there but that was viable. Fuck he was about to tear the damn shirt off the man!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link could feel the boiled fury coursing through Rhett's body. It was so hot to know he was the reason for it. “What do you want, babe? How can I help you?”

 

“I need to bite you!” the man growled.

 

FUCK! Link licked his lips as every DNA strand in his body clenched. Mhmmm. “Oh fuck, yes. I want you to bite me too.”

 

He felt the man's teeth gently graze his neck, and Link's eyes rolled back in his head.

 

“I want to bite here but it will leave a bruise.”

 

Rhett's lips moved down to Link's chest and latched onto his nipple through the shirt.

 

“I want to bite here but that also will show…and bring about too many questions.”

 

Link was damn near salivating as Rhett's head moved down to his lap and rubbed against the hard bulge pressing against the denim.

 

“And I'd fuckn' love to bite your dick but beside leaving a mark it would hurt like hell and I have other plans for that thing…and so I'm left in a quandary.”

 

Oh fuck! The face rubbing on Link's crotch kept happening and it was enough to take Link to the edge of losing it. They had not allowed more than making out in the shower so they'd be ready to burst at the dorm room, but now…fuck the back seat of the car might need to be used.

 

His hand tangled into Rhett's dirty-blond hair and rubbed against the scalp. “I want you, McLaughlin.”

 

The man lifted his head, and put their lips together again and kissed the ever-loving shit out of Link. All the frustration of wanting to bite being transferred into the kiss.

 

Link couldn't get enough of the man. Their tongue so coiled together…so warm and wet…oh fuck.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was normally a very logical, practical person. Normally. Now he just wanted to shove Link down on the hood of the car and fuck the man. A part of his organized brain also wanted to stick to the plan and wait till they finished and were in the dorm room. Enough so that it kept nagging him over and over.

 

It was why he roughly pulled himself away from Link and pressed his overheating body against the cold driver's side door. “We need to get out of the car, Neal! Now.”

 

The understanding and yet disappointed look in Link's eyes only making it harder to stand behind his words. That was the thing with them. The didn't need expensive suites or even four walls. They could make a cramped car work and have just as much fun. Awkward angles and tight spaces only adding to the enjoyment of making it productive.

 

It was therefore more of Rhett wanting to push their limits by making them wait for it. It was too easy to just let it happen now. But how hot would it be, if they did suffer a bit, when they finally got to the dorm room after hours of waiting and aching?

 

“Out, babe…now.”

 

Two very disgruntled men stepped out of the car and let the slightly cool morning air help calm down their crotches. Link grabbed the camera from the back seat and sent a bemused smile to Rhett. “Come on brat, let's get this done and to the dorm room.”

                                                                                                     

 


	15. Home is where you make beautiful music together

* * *

 

 

It took only seven minutes to walk over to Price Music Center. The remnants of some construction work still visible. They went right to the practice rooms and signed in for their time. Dean Martin-Vega had set aside room six for the two days just for them so whenever they could get there it would be free.

 

Each of the eight practice rooms were tiny. Maybe at most seven feet wide by ten feet long. The only thing in each was an upright piano and a music stand. Many a time, back in college, both men had gone into one just to chill out. It was peaceful. Soundproof enough that once the door was shut you could be alone with your thoughts or play the piano and get away from them.

 

If it wasn't for the small window in the door, they could have kissed or whatnot but it was for the best…best for their losing it, for their button-fly to want to burst, for their balls to throw a tantrum…but making it worth it once they got to the dorm room. Hell the moment either of them touched they were going to combust…or was it bust with cum?

 

Rhett being the one with the marginal piano skills sat on the bench and started pouring his frustration into a melody. Scattered, rough, sexy. Link knew he shouldn't but he hit the record button on the camera and captured the frenzy. It was beautiful, and wild. Something about the way the man's fingers caressed the keys, Rhett's eyes so focused.

 

Over and over the same sound was pounded out…and Link started hearing words flow with it in his head. He wasn't going to say anything, but they kept the same rotation as Rhett's fingers. He turned off the camera and laid it on the floor before sliding down next to Rhett.

 

“Frustration the size of Mount Rushmore, making my blood want to boil and burn. Desire so strong, so disastrous to my mind…but oh how I want it to remain…making me insane…insane…insane. You are my heart's thump…thump…thump, my soul's tether, so come on baby let's just burn…burn…burn babe burn…burn…burn…burn babe burn…burn…burn.”

 

Even though it had been good they both cracked up. Rhett's fingers lifting off the keys and Link's brain now empty of lyrics.

 

“We apparently have a one tracked mind.”

 

“I really like that one track we have on loop.”

 

They were seconds and inches away from just saying fuck it and kissing on the piano bench. Window or no window. But by now they both understood the thrill of containment. Of controlling things until they could let loose. And they both were enjoying every second.

 

Link reached over and allowed himself to rest his hand over Rhett's. The tall man's body hiding it from anyone looking inside. And as much as a mistake as it was given the shiver of lightning coursing up his arm, he was still glad he did it. “Before we loose the ability to think coherently we should get some film of us singing one of our earlier songs.”

 

“Song for when you are missing someone?” Rhett asked teasingly.

 

Link's goozle bobbed up and down in his throat as he stared at the sexy man. “You sing that song…and we get arrested for indecent exposure and deviant sex in public.”

 

Their eyes were locked…both wanting the other to be the one to fail and initiate. But alas they were both too damn strong and the ache continued.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett turned and stared at the piano keys as if his life depended on it. It didn't but his sanity did. What song could they sing and not end up recording the most anticipated pornographic GMM video ever? Not _Rub Some Bacon on It._ That just made him think of rubbing his cock up and down Link's ass crack. _My Hair Goes Up, My Hair Goes Down?_ No that only encouraged Rhett to have something else going up and down…up and down…up and down. Fuck! They were in deep shit.

 

“I got nothing man. Can you think of a song we can sing without defiling the piano?”

 

He watched as Link really thought about it. Could see the countless songs fall to the waste side just as they had with himself. And then almost like in a cartoon, Link had a light bulb moment. Could clearly see it on his face. “ _The Break-up Son_ g.”

 

Rhett thought about the lyrics and the style of the song and agreed. It was the safest song they had.

 

While Link worked out the best spot to place the camera, Rhett practiced playing the song on the piano. It wasn't going to be amazing, but at least recognizable. What he wouldn't give to have his guitar. So much simpler to play that then a piano.

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Link testing how strong the music stand was when laid out flat. With a bit of tightening it held fast and soon Link felt comfortable to rest the camera on it. Rhett stared at the man as Link flipped the monitor so they'd be able to see what was recording.

 

“You ready, McLaughlin?”

 

“Oh hell yes, Neal…so very, very ready.”

 

Once again their gazes caught and the air left the small space. Rhett kept chanting in his head _give in, Link…come on babe…give me no choice but to let loose._ But alas, nothing. They broke the contact and Link hit the record button.

 

“Hey Mythical beasts, we are in one of the practice rooms at the Price Music Center on the Main Campus. Rhett and I thought we'd take the time to record a new version of an old favorite.”

 

“That's right, all your mythical marvels out there, we are going to do our best to recreate, _The Break-up song.”_

 

“1…2…3…It's not you, its me…and me don't like you…”

 

It was tough with the camera to their side for Rhett to give some looks AND keep his fingers on the right keys. But as the song continued on, he persevered and was making it work. So Rhett felt pretty good about it all when they ended the song with, “It's you, it's you (no doubt about it) It was always totally you. But now it's up to me. And me is now dumping you.”

 

They sent some goofy grins to the camera as they high-fived.

 

“You know, Rhett, all this is very crazy.”

 

“How so, buddy?”

 

“Well we are at our college where we resided many, many years ago…singing a song we wrote a couple years ago, but doing that now…and yet the Mythical beasts aren't seeing this live so when they see it, it will have been our past and played in our future.”

 

Rhett stared at the man with his oh-my-gosh-Link-is-insane-but-I-understood-it look. “Stop thinking so much, man. Steam is about to escape your ears.”

 

Link rolled his eyes and sent Rhett a devastatingly delicious grin before turning to the camera with it. “Ignore him, he knows I'm crazy but he loves me anyways, and we love you.” He made the heart hand gesture and paused for a few seconds before reaching out to hit the stop button.

 

“…but he loves me anyways?” Rhett asked Link shaking his head.

 

“What? I said it in a playful manor. We've said that kind of stuff before.”

 

“Well how long till that makes it into one of Sally's videos? I say not even a month after it airs.”

 

“I don't know. She seems to use older stuff first and sprinkle in newer stuff.”

 

“She'll use it though…I guarantee it.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Once they were able to get back outside, they could breath a bit easier. They made sure to put a little extra space between them as they walked over to the Hodge's Wood Product facility. As much as Rhett wished it was going to be a store of all different kind of wooden knick-knacks, it wasn't. It was more a training space for people of industries dealing with paper and wood. Somewhere they could learn chemical make-ups and fiber info. It was still intriguing, though. Just not quick tour friendly.

 

As they walked into the building, they noticed a short, white-haired older lady talking to the receptionist. When the woman noticed them, though, she stopped mid sentence and her jaw dropped. “Wow. Oh wow! You really are here! Dean Martin-Vega said you were filming around campus but I never thought I'd get to meet you.”

 

The older lady tentatively reached out to shake both their hands. “I'm Dean Watzin in charge of college's Natural Resources Studies. Is it okay if you come to my office? I have a gift I was hoping to somehow give you two.”

 

Both men nodded. They enjoyed when a true fan crossed their paths. And it helped take the emphasis off their own issues and give them something intriguing to focus on. They followed the lady to her office and she motioned them to sit in the chairs in front of her cluttered desk.

 

Link watched as she opened up a long filing cabinet behind her desk and pull out a big wooden slab. Well woods since it was clearly made from several different types. It was their new logo for Mythical Entertainment with the Randler symbol too. Each letter done in a different type of wood. The Randler having been whittled so it had 3D features compared to the flat cut of the letters.

 

“I had one of my classes work on this as a project.” She turned the plague around and on the back was burned a list of what each letter was made out of, and there was a cockatrice resting on top of the list. “I hope you enjoy it.”

 

She handed the huge sign to Rhett who held it as if it was made of 24k gold. “This is the most freakin' coolest thing we were ever given. Thank you so much. This is going up in our office.”

 

The lady beamed at his praise. “I know you are visiting family for the holidays, so I'd be more than happy to ship this to your studio out in California so you didn't have to worry about it on the flight home.”

 

“Wow that would be perfect.” Link said with heartfelt gratitude. “Let me write down the address for you.”

 

She quickly found some paper and a pen for Link. After he handed the info back to her he asked, “Would it be okay if we took some video of you giving this to us again?”

 

Her hands went right to her hair to smooth it down as a slight panicked expression flitted across her face. Her hands shook a tiny bit as she adjusted her glasses. “Sure…you don't get moments like this often, better take advantage of them.”

 

So they recreated the whole meeting…even back to the point of walking into the building and see her at the receptionist's desk. What a most gracious and sweet lady. They were so happy with their time on campus and everyone they had met so far. It had all started as a way to get into the dorm room and now it was taking on a life of its own. It was awesome.

 

They took a selfie with her and Link sent it to her. The look on her face when she looked at the image on her cell phone was priceless. They only asked her not to post it on social media until the episode aired. Didn't want to take away from the reveal.

 

She actually giggled as she looked over to Rhett, “Yes a reveal moment is always more powerful. My husband and I nearly peed our pants when you turned around at the Buddy System prom and your beard was gone.”

 

Link smiled big, “Oh it was even greater to see in person. He hadn't shaved his beard in eons till then.”

 

“And I will never do it again.” Teased Rhett stroking his perfect chin hiding beard.

 

A few more minutes of fun chatter and they were saying goodbye and exiting the space. As they made their way back to Sullivan Hall it wasn't just about getting to fuck or whatever. They were honestly just enjoying the way the day was playing out and the dorm would be the cherry on top of a very fun wonderful day.

 

“Remind me to send both Dean Martin-Vega, and Dean Watzin something when we get back home.”

 

“Definitely!”

 

It was Link's turn to open the dorm room this time. Both men still finding the sight of the bunk beds ridiculously funny as they walked into the room.

 

 


	16. Home is where it is okay if you lose control

* * *

 

 

Link locked the door, and as he turned around caught Rhett staring at him.

 

“Come here, Neal.”

 

Link gulped as the jovial lightness from seconds earlier was instantly replaced with thick sexual tension. He took a few steps forward and stopped a foot away from the man.

 

“Don't move…no matter what.”

 

Slowly with **feline** grace and ferocity, Rhett circled Link. Looking at every part, at every angle. Link knew he was going to be devoured shortly…and grinned happily.

 

SMACK

 

SMACK

 

“I told you not to move, Neal! Not even that filthy, dirty, sexy mouth!”

 

Link's smiling mouth dropped open.

 

SMACK

 

SMACK

 

“You did it again!”

 

Link didn't know if he should close his mouth or keep it opened since to close it would mean he moved again. So he stood there with increasingly tight jeans with his mouth agape.

 

“I'm giving you permission to close your mouth now. But, it better stay shut no matter what happens next. Do you understand?”

 

Once again, Link wondered if he could speak or nod…he did nothing.

 

“Excellent you're learning.”

 

Link almost grinned with pride of doing the right thing but stopped himself. Fuck did he love when Rhett got all dom. Worth whatever the man put him through.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was shaking with lust for Link. Wanted to throw the man against the wall, turn Link around and fuck that ass. But he waited this long, might as well let the fire flicker and lick his soul a bit longer.

 

He moved against his friend's body and rubbed his lips against the man's neck. Fuck, Link was so warm and smelled so damn good. The urge to bite him always expounding when Rhett found his lips on the man's neck.

 

Shaky hands reached out and pulled the shirt off Link and tossed it to the ground. Oh fuck! The warm, hairy expanse of man flesh lay inches from him…taunting him. Gawd! Those nipples hardening with the cooler air, begging him to bite and pull…and suck.

 

He sent a look up to make sure the man was obeying and was pleased to see Link's eyes straight ahead and the mouth firmly closed. And just like that he sprinted forward and latched onto the left nipple. Rhett felt Link's body tense but no gasp left the man's pressed together lips, nor had Link moved his gaze. Rhett so wanted his friend to lose it and disobey so he did everything in his power to make it happen.

 

The nipple was rolled between his upper and lower teeth as Rhett pulled on the extended flesh and flicked his tongue over the pebbly surface. Fuck every inch of the man tasted delicious.

 

Rhett moved to the right one and bit it hard. Still no gasp or gaze. The fucker! He'd have to up the ante and make the man fail. Letting go of the hardened flesh, Rhett ran his mouth up Link's chest, up the neck, and stopped at his right ear. His tongue shot out to flick the earlobe before he sucked it into his warm mouth. Made him hungry for other flesh dangling on the man's body.

 

Out popped the earlobe as Rhett rested his lips at the opening to the ear. “You are such a dirty bitch…aren't you, Lincoln. If I wanted you to, and if I commanded you to…you'd press your naked body against that window over there as I fucked you from behind. Your hard cock rubbing against the cold glass for any passerby to see. And you'd let me do it.”

 

As he was speaking Rhett reached down and unbuttoned the man's jeans. The button-fly was a bit harder to pop open due to the tenting happening behind it. The denim pooled at the man's feet leaving Link's body completely naked. Rhett reached down and grabbed the hard cock into his hands and tugged roughly on it.

 

“That's right, bitch…Rhett's bitch. This cock is hard for me! Because you're mine, Neal! Always mine. Whenever I want you, you will come…and cum. And I want you, Lincoln. I want my cock shoved past those ass cheeks, all the way into that tight hole. I want my cum spurting as far up your ass as I can get it. I want my hand all sticky from your cum as I jerk it out of you.”

 

Rhett tugged a few more times. The precum dripping from the tip. He moved around till he could press his clothed body against Link's naked back. His hands moving to dig into the man's hips and press his jeans-covered crotch firmly against the butt cheeks. “I got the perfect angle to fuck you while you stand too. Being taller than you has its perks. I'm going to bend you over in the middle of the room with nothing for you to hold onto and fuck you till you pass out.”

 

Rhett rubbed his hips against Link's, “I digress, you will have something to hold onto…I'm going to make you hold open your butt cheeks so I can see my dick clearly shoving into your tight pink hole. Now I am going to say some things and you will repeat them back to me.”

 

His left hand moved up and grabbed Link's neck around the goozle. This way when the man spoke he'd feel the motion of the words as well as hear them. “I'm Rhett's cum loving bitch.”

 

“I'm Rhett's cum loving bitch.”

 

Fuck! The goozle scraped against Rhett's palm and almost made him lose it.

 

“M…my body belongs to him. He can do with me as he pleases.”

 

“My body belongs to him. He can do with me as he pleases.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was sure he was going to cum without Rhett even touching his cock. The shear force of sexual power the man possessed was maddening.

 

Rhett's mouth came to rest against Link's ear, “Please Rhett, take that hard cock and impale my ass.”

 

Feeling his goozle rub against his friend's palm as he gulped, Link was in a haze as he heard himself say, “Please Rhett, take that hard cock and impale my ass.”

 

“Mhmmm good boy. But how can I impale your sexy hole if my cock is tucked painfully behind my jeans? You will turn around and undress me…with only your teeth.”

 

It took everything in him for Link not to gasp or open his mouth. How the flying fuck, words…simple words could be such a turn on.

 

The hand on his throat was removed, but the body pressed against him remained. So that when Link turned, his naked flesh rubbed against the rough texture of Rhett's clothes. How the hell was he to get a t-shirt off with only his teeth?!

 

“Hurry it up, Neal. If I cum in my pants I'm going to smear it all over your face and make you walk to the car that way!”

 

Fuckn' hell! Link leaned down and nipped the shirt at the half way mark and tugged upward. Rhett did help a little by lifting arms up. His jaw was already sore by the time the shirt fell from his mouth to the floor.

 

Shit! The naked expanse of Rhett's chest distracted him. He wanted to rub every part of his body over it. Instead he stayed on task and leaned forward to bite the denim and pull it over the metal button. The button-fly was harder. The feel of the hard metal tabs between his teeth odd and uncomfortable. But fuck! The scent and feel of the exposed naked cock brushing his face as he popped each one…worth it.

 

Link reattached his teeth to the top of the pants then and tugged them down down the man's legs. Down on all hands and knees Link bite the aglet of the right shoelace and pulled the laces apart. With the laces loose enough he was able to pull on the jean material and have it take off the shoe as it pushed past the foot. He repeated the same motions for the other side and soon he was kneeling before a completely naked Rhett.

 

His jaw was so stiff but then again so was his cock…so it was all good.

 

“Very good, Neal. You did better than I thought you would. Stand up but kiss up my body as you do.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett stared with hardcore horniness as Link's dark hair moved up his body and the man's lips pressed kisses on his skin. He anticipated a kiss on his cock but was disappointed when Link stayed on the leg area. Rhett's fingers dug into the dark hair, “You missed a spot, Neal!”

 

He moved the man's mouth till it rested on the wet tip of his cock. “I need a kiss here.”

 

Rhett was transfixed watching the warm pink flesh press against the precum covered cock head. Fuck! Shit! And Tits! Without conscious thought, he moved his hands so both thumbs could shove into the man's mouth, forcing it opened enough to safely shove his dick all the way inside.

 

The sound of Link gasping and chocking around his cock was heavenly. He removed his thumbs and the mouth closed around the hard flesh. The heat driving Rhett to the edge of having to decide whether to blow his load in Link's mouth or remove it and fuck the man. Gawd it was so hard to decide. Both were extremely warm holes.

 

Yet, if he got sucked off he could later on fuck the man's ass. Just not the other way around. So he let his fingers massage Link's scalp as he began using the warm hole roughly. He moaned when he felt Link's fingers digging into his thighs.

 

“Let me see those baby blues, Neal.”

 

Link turned to look upward as the man's mouth was assaulted and it was the last thing Rhett remembered. A shit-kicking orgasm blasted through his body and made him black out for a few seconds. He was aware of Link's hands steadying him enough so he didn't fall but that was it.

 

It was the cool air on his slobbered cock that made him fight through the fog. Link was straining to lower his body to the ground without injury. Rhett stared up at his grinning friend, “Well damn, Neal.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link looked down at the dazed man. His mouth so deliciously sore and salty. “I won't have to have dinner tonight.”

 

“Come here, babe.”

 

Link laid down next to Rhett on the hard floor and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Fingers gently caressed his dark hair. Those same fingers gripped his chin and pulled him over for a kiss.

 

It was a general rule of thumb for a man, that when they cum it produces a sensation of relaxation in the body. Link could tell Rhett was feeling all loosey-goosey…he on the other hand was not. His cock still yelling at him to get attention. Still demanding it's time to blow.

 

So as gentle and drugging as Rhett was kissing him, Link's lips started pressing harder, asking for more. He was soon the kisser not the kissee and Rhett was groaning from the shear power of the need expressed with Link's tongue and lips.

 

The way Rhett's softened cock was rubbing against his throbbing, precum dripping dick was so fuckn' fantastic. So much so that instead of wanting to shove it up the man's ass, Link wanted to trap both cocks between their warm bodies and cum that way.

 

Breaking the kiss Link didn't even smile at the man…his need was far beyond that ability. He just sent the man a serious look and said, “We need the mattress.”

 

Within two minutes, they were dragging the mattress to the ground. Link crooked his finger and motioned for Rhett to come over to the side he was standing at. He watched the bearded man walk over the springy rectangle not taking his blue eyes off the green.

 

\- - - - -

 

The second Rhett was in reach, Link grabbed his head in one hand and his waist in the other. The man's body shook with want, and it reverberated into Rhett's body. He wondered what was in store now that Link took over?

 

Wham! His mouth was brought firmly to Link's and the man's tongue shot instantly into his mouth. Rhett could still taste himself on his friend's flesh. And soon he was a very willing participant in the kiss…their body's pressed together so tightly he could feel their heartbeats merge into one song.

 

Their song. Their lives blended as one. Completed and fulfilled. Fuck! Fuck did he ever love this man! Rhett was so into his thoughts that it didn't register that he was being pulled downward till he was falling onto the mattress.

 

Thank goodness the mattress was firm enough that he wasn't hurting. Not that Link was giving him any time to recover. The man pushing Rhett onto his back and laying on top of him thigh to thigh, and chest to chest. The man's eyes were glazed over as Link's lips once more lowered to Rhett's.

 

And then he knew what Link had in store. And holy hell was it hot! As their lips stayed in contact, savoring one another, Link's entire body started sliding up and down Rhett's. Their cock's all slippery now with precum were rubbing, and bouncing, and scraping against the other.

 

Over and over, the man did this. Rhett reaching out to stroke the man's back as it continued. Digging his fingers into the warm male flesh. Groping lower to fill his palms with ass cheeks. Oh gawd! He needed to get closer…anyway he could. So his long legs coiled around his friend's thrusting waist and interlocked.

 

The motion pushed Link's body harder against Rhett's. Dug their cocks into their bodies, causing the sensitive tips to send convulsions up and down every limb. Not even orgasmic fissures…just that steady throb of delight that whispered what was about to come.

 

Up went the hips, Link's cock head always catching the ridge of Rhett's just enough to make him groan. Down again, rubbing Link's dick all the down his shaft and almost over his balls. Shit! Rhett wasn't sure who would cum first from it all. He was so damn close.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link removed his lips from Rhett's only to bark a pleading command. “Get your hand in between us and grab both our cocks together.” He leaned up so he could see his friend's hand moving down and circling the two hard dicks. The moment Rhett's hand were firmly in place, Link pressed back down and started back up.

 

Fuck! It was so tight. Like they were both shoved into an ass hole at the same time. Holy hell he might be the next one to black out. Link poured out all his frustrations and desire into Rhett's parted mouth. Mimicking the slide of their cocks with their tongues. A perfect circle, completely connected together.

 

He felt like a bottle of soda that had been shaken to the point the pressure contained made the container solid. His insides were churning the same way the carbonation would be affecting the drink till that moment the lid was removed and the force released. Fuck he wanted that release. Wanted to make a mess of Rhett's chest.

 

They had exorcised the room so completely that Link wasn't thinking of the past at all. It was now just a good space. A perfect space. A needed space. He started adding a swivel motion to his hips as he kept sliding. The reward being a deep guttural moan against his lips from Rhett.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett ripped his lips from Link's and instantly bit into the man's neck as a tidal-wave of an orgasm crashed into him. He wasn't even aware of how hard his teeth was sunk into Link. Not realizing that the pressure on his friend's neck, mixed with the added slickness, as well as the experience of feeling Rhett cum had kicked Link over to the dark side.

 

Not where Darth Vader ruled, but the place of unconsciousness. It took Rhett a few minutes till his addled brain registered the fact that Link was not moving and that his teeth were still latched onto the man's neck.

 

“Oh fuck!” Rhett turned so Link's back was laying on the mattress and stared down at the beautiful man. How they'd explain that mark on Link's neck was going to be fun. It was turning purple as he watched. The cool air hit his wet cum covered chest and created goosebumps on his flesh. Must have done the same to Link because the man finally started to come back and opened those baby blues.

 

A slurred grin showed unevenly across Link's face as he looked up at Rhett with adoration and dorkiness. “Hi.”

 

A chuckle escaped Rhett, “Hi, babe…welcome back.”

 


	17. Home is where tragedies are explained

* * *

 

 

Link felt as loopy as he had felt finding himself in the hospital after his snowboarding accident that spawned the infamous _The Tragedy_ written by Rhett. And suddenly just like that he saw the accident taking place in his head. He was actually remembering what he had forgotten. Laughter made him double up on the mattress.

 

It wasn't normal laughter, it was more the I'm-a-bit-out-of-it-and-I-can't-stop version. And he knew Rhett was starring at him now in part concern and part awe that he might have finally lost it.

 

When Link was able to control himself again, he smiled at his best friend. “It was like being suspended in time. Everything around me was moving but I didn't feel as if I was. And then I saw the ground coming to say hello to me. And it said hello in a very mean way.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Rhett was looking at Link with real concern. A concussion or brain aneurysm being the cause flickered across the worried green eyes.

 

Link's smile only got bigger. “It took seventeen years but I remember. I remember everything.”

 

“Are you talking about your snowboarding accident back in 1999?”

 

“Yeah. That orgasm must have jarred something loose…or maybe being here in this room mixed with delving so much into the past…I don't know. I just know I remember it all.”

 

“Whoa. We could use that to explain your neck!” Rhett said staring at the mentioned flesh.

 

Fingers moved up to feel the spot where the man's gaze rested and Link could feel some sort of small indentations in the skin. He remembered what it had been from and sent a playfully accusing glare to his friend, “You bit me!”

 

A sheepish grin spread across the bearded man's face. “I really did. Hard I'm afraid. It looks very…purple. I think the story could be…you were filming me while you were walking backwards and you fell. Hit a metal hand rail on the way down and it left a bruise. BUT that you came to and remembered the accident.”

 

Link went to sit up and unconsciously moved his hand down his chest only to feel slightly warm stickiness greet him. Looking down he saw the mess their adventures had left on his body…and then noticed the mess on Rhett's. And suddenly he was focused on the here and now. He grinned wickedly at his friend, “I'll clean you, if you clean me.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's jaw dropped at the sudden change of conversation. His cock twitching at the sight of those baby blues staring at him. “Lay down, Neal.”

 

The man complied and Rhett was watched as he leaned down and started kissing, slurping, and licking the messy cum off Link's chest.

 

“You know why I had that accident, McLaughlin?” Link's fingers caressed him during the clean up.

 

Rhett shook his head against the man's stomach.

 

SLURP.

 

“Remember how I had told Greg Hartsfield I planned to go balls to the wall?”

 

Rhett nodded.

 

LICK!

 

“I hadn't been talking about the jumps…he just assumed it was. While we were out there and the blood was flowing, and the endorphins were racing I felt so invincible. I was going to say something to you when we finished. I was going to tell you at least that I liked more than just girls. Just to gauge your reaction and go from there.”

 

Two shiny lips parted in shock, as Rhett leaned up and stared at his friend. “You were going to come out to me that night? See how I responded and maybe say you liked me that way?”

 

It was Link's turn to nod.

 

“Well fuck! 1999. Seventeen years ago. Seventeen years of this had you not crashed! Well fuckity freakin' fuck!”

 

A blush crept across Link's face, “Well to be honest it was the reason I crashed. I was imagining your positive response to it all as I flew across the tabletop jump. Made me feel I could fly…and well…I did…for a few seconds. Till the ground said hello.”

 

Rhett just kept staring at the man trying to take in the revelation. All he could still say was, “Well fuck!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link totally understood what the man was going through. Hell having just got the memories back himself, he was feeling the same way. But it was so damn cute to see how much it affected Rhett. To see how much the man wanted him and was affected by it all. Made his love for his best friend skyrocket.

 

“I think we better get out of here. Maybe could find a hand rail area and film a fake shot of you talking and me 'falling'. The camera going wonky…and then you filming me as I sat on the ground.”

 

Rhett stared at the mark on Link's neck and cringed. “I think maybe I should…expand it so it doesn't look like a mouth shape. By…well…sucking on it.”

 

Link grimaced, “Is it that bad? Let me check it out with my phone first.”

 

He found his discarded jeans and retrieved the cell phone from the pocket. “Holy hell, McLaughlin! You damn well gnawed on me!”

 

“It was your fault…kinda. All your sliding and kissing!”

 

“Mhmmm…fuck don't.” Link moaned as images from their recent playing returned with a vengeance to his brain. “It was going to be hard enough with you doing more damage to my neck…now I'm going to have a raging hard-on afterwards.”

 

Link's hand was grabbed and placed over Rhett's crotch. “You and me both, buddy!”

 

“Fuck!” Link had no choice but to grope the offered flesh and give it a tug. Never before had Link understood the power an addiction could have until this man! He craved him! Tasted him even hours after they finished. Heard his voice so clearly even when they were apart. Rhett was so his drug of choice. “Bite me, bitch…but hurry. I see more happening here and we still need to shot something in here, plus the accident stuff and get home before midnight.”

 

“Well let's cut out the elephant in the room and merge the present with what would have eventually happened in the near future.” Link was lifted off his bum and placed onto Rhett's lap. NO fanfare…just one hand moving to line up cock to hole and then PUSH! And FUCK! A slow but powerful slide down till every inch was now up Link's ass.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett reached between their connected bodies and started stroking the sex hazed man's cock. If they were going to blow, might as well stoke the fire and make them burn. He let the riding up to Link so his hands were free. The one remained roughly jerking the man off while the other latched around Link's unblemished neck side and pulled the warm skin closer.

 

So as Rhett's cock was squeezed and heated in Link's ass…while Rhett's warm fingers encircled Link's cock and fucked it with his hand, Rhett turned a mouth shaped bruise into a believable contusion shape. And fuck he'd have turned the whole damn side purple if he could have. The man making him want to bite so strongly.

 

Instead he transferred that want to Link's mouth and kissed the shit out of the man. Oh fuck! Link started actually bouncing up and down. The thwhop, thwhop of their skin slapping on the down stroke adding brake fluid to the chlorine. Gawd! Fuckn' hell!

 

To see the man's hips undulate…and to see his cock disappear up the man's warm hole was devilishly delicious. He moved his hand fast over Link's cock wanting to have his friend orgasm before his own cock exploded. Wanted to feel the sphincter clench as the man lost it.

 

“Mhmmm you sexy, bitch…Rhett's cock bouncing bitch.”

 

WHAM!

 

Rhett arched his hip up to meet Link's downward thrust.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's head rolled back and his eyes shut in ecstasy. His ass was full and his cock was being played with at the same damn time Rhett was saying very dirty things to him. Life was spot on spectacular.

 

“Come on, babe, add more of your cum on my chest so I can add mine up your rear!”

 

Link's bit his lower lip as those images played brightly across his cerebral cortex.

 

WHAM!

 

Again Rhett's hips slammed into Link and sent ripples of pleasure out to the rest of his body.

 

“Come on, Neal. Say it…ask me.”

 

Somehow Link was able to look back down into Rhett's glazed over green eyes. “Please, sir, please can you fill my ass with your cum?”

 

The sight before him turned glorious. Rhett's head arched backward and the man's mouth gaped open as Link heard his name adored over and over in the air. The feeling of Rhett's cock pumping the cum out into his body was so precisely felt. The man's hand moved to cover Link's sensitive cock head and started a circular pattern.

 

Seconds later Link's ass tightened around the spent cock, as he lost it and covered Rhett's palm with warm, salty cum.

 

They lay on the mattress dazed, and the reason…beyond all the playing…came to Rhett. “We haven't eaten anything all day.”

 

Link was still trying to control his breathing as he turned to look at the man. “We didn't?”

 

“No. At the hotel we were chasing each other till check out and then we came here. No food. No wonder why we passed out earlier.”

 

“I think we were supposed to not eat.”

 

“What?”

 

Link flipped through all his newly recovered memories and nodded, “Yes, I know we were supposed to not eat, and you needed to bite my neck and I needed to pass out.”

 

The sexy one eyebrow move happened on Rhett's forehead making Link smile. He knew he wasn't making complete sense. “I think everything happens for a reason. Whether that is fate or a higher power. Just like how if my mom would have drowned in that pool accident she had all those years ago as a child, I'd not be in existence. So she had to survive. So I could be here with you. So we could be we. And everything happened today because I needed to have those memories back. I needed to know I had had the balls to say something even if I never got to do it. And you needed to know it all too.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt himself gushing over at the dark-haired man. Rhinkers would say he was giving Link heart-eyes. And he was. His heart, his love for the man and Link's unique take on everything was shining from Rhett's green eyes. “Do you think you…the essence of who you are would have shown up in the world if your mom had drowned?”

 

Link stared up at the ceiling, “I've thought about that a few times. Especially when I have a moment where we really connect in a supernatural way. It seems in those moments that in some avenue we'd always find one another. Maybe my dad would have married someone else…I'd still have my name since that came from him. But would I be me? Mom gave me so many of her quirks…would I be the person that could be the friend I was to you all these years? Or would the DNA be altered enough maybe I wouldn't have defiled that desk back in first grade.”

 

Rhett leaned over and let his fingers stroke along Link's jaw. Stubble was trying to show up darkening the skin and giving it a gritty feel. “I can't imagine you being any different than you. I need those quirks of yours to keep me balanced. I need you goofy when I'm too spot on. I need you to make me laugh when nothing seems capable to do so. Your way of seeing answers when all I see is chaos.”

 

“Yep and I need you to make me shut up when my mouth opens up before I really think about what I'm going to say.”

 

“But then what would Miss VonHum have to work with had I done that? Some times those little slip ups were the highlight of the show. The thing that drew people in and then they could enjoy all that went around that moment. “

 

Link grinned so big, “You do know how to make a grown man blush.”

 

With a evil look up and down the man's naked used body, “Hell yes I do!”

                                                                                                       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear the story of Link's accident you can click here [The Tragedy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0eiJIgVc9s).


	18. Home is where you lock the door

* * *

 

 

Forty-five minutes later they were at the car and trying not to laugh. They felt like there was a huge spotlight on both their faces as the exited Sullivan Hall. Even seemed like a trail of cum scent wafted from their bodies into the nostril of every passerby. It wasn't like they had a place to wash up. The dorm bathrooms were closed over the holiday break. Only one in service was next to the receptionist and they'd have had to ask for the key.

 

Luckily, they had been acceptable enough to film Rhett doing a quick tour of their dorm room, and then Link's neck “accident” on the way to the car. Found a perfect bike bar that was right in line for a horrible fall. It was wickedly thrilling how easily they filmed it all. Even looking at the footage, they were amazed how convincing it looked.

 

The second their hind ends hit the seats and the doors were locked, they let loose a burst of pure, unadulterated, gut-busting laughter. What a fuckn' fantastic day it had been. Added to the rest of their time back home, and it was mind-blowing. How many people got to slay dragons from their past? Revisit the memories that haunted them and eradicate them with new awesome ones? So yeah laughter was called for.

 

Once again they took two new shirts from the trunk and used a gas station restroom to wash and change. They had chosen wisely not to clean themselves off again in the dorm room, knowing it would just lead to more mess and hours of play. So they wet their old shirts in the sink, and then used them as washcloths.

 

So when they arrived back at Rhett's parent's house they were as presentable as could be. Well bodily wise. You don't have two days like they had together and not feel altered in every way. There was a glow about them that neither man noticed. Thankfully, once again their normal connection, added to the fact that they had been revisiting their old college had their families believing that that was the reason behind the happiness.

 

Link was glad they had planned ahead and his rental car was in the driveway waiting for him to go home. He was having a rough enough time acting normal around Rhett's family and would be glad for the time alone to recoup before getting back to his.

 

Going from the complete freedom of their day to this limited version was harder to handle then he anticipated. Link decided it was time to leave for both their sanity and said, “I'm going to use the bathroom and then get going.”

 

Link was feeling so exposed as he walked past the man. Like every atom in his body was magnetized to reach out for the man. Of course the thought of them sneaking off to the upstairs bathroom, where the shower dream took place, played for a few seconds in his head but Link knew that would be foolish. Not only because of everyone being around, but because it would make him want more than they could have at that moment. Which was the main reason he headed to the downstairs bathroom instead.

 

So when he went to open the downstairs bathroom door and it was locked, Link almost thought about holding it in till he got to his mom's house. But no…that option wasn't going to fly. His bladder was adamant and not willing to wait.

 

There are moments in life that stand out…like echos overlaid on top of the original. As Link walked up the stairs, it was like his soul was hanging an inch out from his body. Especially with the day he had shared with Rhett, standing at that particular bathroom door was surreal. Reaching out to turn the knob, Link's hand shook. The handle didn't budge…it was also locked.

 

He was oddly thankful that he wouldn't be able to use this bathroom after all. His bladder relaxing its need as the tension left Link's body. He was about to turn around and just head home instead when he heard a toilet flush.

 

His hand was still attached to the door knob when the lock was turned and the door started to open. Link wasn't in the mode to make small talk to whomever was about to emerge, but apparently he was going to have to come up with something. There was no time to leave now. Well that had been his intent until he saw who the person was that had been using the bathroom. “Rhett?”

 

Both men froze. Link wasn't dumb enough to expect they could get away with doing anything even though they had been given this moment. BUT, he wanted to. Flash backs from the many times the shower fantasy had been used and abused flooded his gray matter and was so damn tempting.

 

Link wanted to at least scrape past Rhett, if only to feel the man one last time, but he couldn't move. He knew they had to handle this moment extremely carefully.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's hand was frozen to the door knob. He had seen Link head to the downstairs bathroom so he had thought it was safe to use this one. Apparently something had happened to hinder the man's use of the other toilet. He hoped so anyways…hoped Link wasn't having a Link moment and decided to come up here on purpose. Nah, there was no way the man could have seen Rhett leave the living room, and beside even Link wasn't that crazy to do something that risky.

 

The look of sheer terror playing across his friend's face pointing to the fact that Link hadn't meant to be on the other side of the door.

 

“I can't move.” Link whispered.

 

“My heart is pounding so loudly.” Rhett replied.

 

“I really need to pee.”

 

Unbelievably Rhett heard himself say, “Whose stopping you?”

 

Both men gasped.

 

Rhett gulped as Link carefully pushed passed his tall frame into the small space. Oh fuck! The heat of the man's body evoking memories of every kind. Desires of every kind. Shit! Did he shut the door and stay in the bathroom, or did he do the best thing and leave the man alone? Rhett walked back in, shut the door…and locked it.

 

“Rhett…”

 

“Shush! Listen it's not like I'm going to bend you over and have my wicked way with you for goodness sake. We've used bathrooms together plenty of times before. I…I'm just going to…wash my hands. Yeah. That's all. You had to go real bad so I let you in out of kindness.”

 

He watched Link lick those delicious pink lips before the man said, “I'm not feeling kind.”

 

Letting out a long sigh Rhett replied, “Me neither, Neal. Please just pee. We need to get out of here fast!”

 

Link turned and the sound of the button-fly popping open echoed so loud in the room. Rhett gulped. He saw his friend push the jean material outward. They were both still in commando mode so there was no underwear to deal with. Rhett knew Link's cock had to be in the guy's hand by now. That nice warm, salty, hard cock.

 

His feet moved his body closer. His mind assured Rhett it was only to…watch.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's hand was angling the cock downward so the pee would get into the toilet when he noticed the audience of one. Rhett was staring at his hand holding the cock…fuck! The man planned on watching him pee!

 

Blood flowed fast into the shaft and was not helping urination expulsion. But the thrill of having his friend watching was too hot to screw up. So Link shut his eyes and made his body comply. The sound of a urine stream hitting the water in the toilet rippled around the room just as Rhett's whispered moan rippled through Link's body.

 

When the flow stopped, Link was about to tuck his dick back inside the jeans, but a familiar large hand halted him. Looking up he latched onto Rhett's gaze.

 

“I'll do that.”

 

Three words…four if you count the contraction as two…simple words…but so damn hot! Link's hands shook as he held them by his side. His eyes lowering to watch in utter blissful fascination as Rhett's hand took the very hard cock and buttoned it away.

 

The man's fingers brushing Link's stomach as the top button was fastened. Holy hell! If the man's entire family wasn't downstairs…yeah…yeah.

 

As it was, they did good at walking calmly over to the sink and washing their hands together. Drying them off on the towel together. Heading to the door together. Walking ou…

 

\- - - - - 

 

“FUCK!” Rhett whispered forcefully as he grabbed Link by the goozle and shoved the man as hard and quiet against the bathroom door as he could. It wasn't time for slow…it was time for lips slamming together in mutual need and frustration. But only lips. Hands did no roaming, and brains stayed in semi-control. The kiss was enough to tapper down the fire into just an ember.

 

Rhett let go of his friend's throat and took three steps back. They both caught their breath before Link's shaky hand opened the door. Thankfully everyone was still downstairs. And as long as it all had seemed, it hadn't even been five minutes. Since Rhett had more right to be upstairs for longer, Link went down first.

 

Rhett came down five minutes later as normally as he could. He could feel Link's presence without glancing over to the man. The sooner Link left the better it would be for both of them.

 

As if having the same revelation, the dark-haired man stood up, took the car keys out of his pocket, and said his goodbyes. Act normal. Act normal. Rhett held onto his default face the best he could as Link came over and shook his hand.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow morning to go over the footage from the college. I know Stevie will want a outline of what we have for her to work with. We can also go over the New York stuff that she sent.”

 

Rhett couldn't talk…so he nodded and watched a as big part of his heart, and soul walk out the front door. A whoosh of relief for not having to be careful now, mixed with a gut twist of already missing the man.

 

                                                                                                      

Okay, so something was going on…but not in a bad way. It was after midnight and Link was sitting on the sofa in the living room still wide awake.

 

He had returned to the house earlier and was warmly welcomed home. He was able to show the footage of “his fall” and everyone took it in stride. If the family had a klutz label placed on anyone, it was Link.

 

At bedtime he went around and spent some time with each of his children. Lilly being the oldest, was past all the kid shows. Well unless it was super cringey and therefore cool again. She and her friends actually started watching Disney Junior Shows for that very reason. So while with her, Lilly and Link made sarcastic remarks about the craziness of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

 

Next he went to the boys' room and laid down next to his youngest. Lando's big thing now was videos from Chad on YouTube. The guy's whole show was about the toys he purchased and then watching him unbox everything. It was mind numbing stuff but fun to see Lando so enthralled. Only seeing the dude's hands in frame for the entire episode just made Link think back to the spoofs he and Rhett had made called, _Out of the box with Brax and Miri._

 

And lastly he moved over to lay down next to his oldest son, Lincoln. The boy was into how things worked, and dissecting machines and even enjoyed shows like Cake Boss. The twelve year old was always tinkering with this or that. Lincoln was really in V-sauce at the moment. So Link was able to enjoy himself as they watched a couple episodes. He hadn't told his son yet, but Micheal from V-sauce would be a guest on the next season of GMM.

 

It was going to be a surprise for Lincoln. Link was going to have the boy tag along that day.

 

Then with all the kids in bed, Link spent some quality time with Christy. They were into a few Netflix shows and would wait till bedtime to watch them. Usually with her falling asleep before they got through two episodes. Not that he minded. He enjoyed the game of it all. Enjoyed watching her fight the sleep and losing. Enjoyed her head coming to rest on his shoulder, and her arm across his chest.

 

Tonight she had been wide awake though. Said she had stupidly drank coffee after five o'clock. So they had had a fun time watching things and talking. She was always so willing to listen to Link's chatter. He told her all the PG stuff that happened while filming at NCSU. Showed her the picture of the plague Dean Watzin had made.

 

“You really had a great time revisiting your old stomping grounds.” she said seeing the honest happiness on his face.

 

“I really did. I am so thankful for the ability to do all this as my job.”

 

“Oh! Oh I have to show you something soooooo funny.” Christy took the remote from Link and went to the search page on YouTube. Link was so glad he had given the new TVs to his mom. It had been an wise investment for everyone.

 

His head lifted up fast as the sight of a familiar image of a girl with a panda shown on the TV. Christy had put on a Sally video! He looked over and saw his wife grinning like a kid on Christmas.

 

“You got to watch this…the lady makes such hilarious ship videos of you guys. I almost snorted out my coffee this morning. Look how young you two were!”

 

Link looked at the TV and had to smile. Sally had been busy again and the video was one he hadn't seen yet. _Rhink – This is Love._ Oh cool, it was to a Pink song.

 

“Where was that scene from?”

 

Link saw the episode from when Rhett had set up an account on a website that created an avatar for dead people. The purpose being that when you died your loved ones could visit the website and still interact with you. “Wow she went old school for it. That clip was from 2012, episode #127 of GMM.”

 

“Is that website still there? That's be hilarious for you to revisit on the show.”

 

“Hmmm…you know that isn't a bad idea. Will have to check tomorrow. I'll ask Rhett when I meet up with him at lunch time to go over the upcoming New York trip and the film we took from Harnett Central and NCSU.”

 

Christy's attention was refocused on the screen as Link gyrated around in purple pants. Link's jaw dropped. Sally made it seem so sensual. The way she cut to Rhett looking into the monitor to watch…fuck. Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling the heat.

 

“Damn! You still have those purple pants?”

 

Link laughed as he looked over and saw a hungry expression on Christy's face. “Somewhere at the studio.”

 

“Bring them home please.” She leaned over and started kissing his bare shoulder.

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

So crazy to make out with her while other Rhink videos played, but Link wasn't complaining. Christy really was the only woman he would ever want. Her dirty blond hair, her way of keeping him on point. He truly loved her. In a way that was totally separate from the intensity of the connection with Rhett. So that when he was with her he was able to focus just on her.

 

They had fallen asleep very happy that night. But even still every thirty minutes after, Link would wake up, turn over, and try to fall back asleep. No luck. Hence why Christy eventually suggested he go downstairs for a bit.

 

And why Link found himself sitting on the sofa in a very silent house. He wasn't anxious, or stressed about anything. In fact he was the most calm he'd ever been. Taking care of the dorm room really kicked out so many painful memories from his brain…replacing them with fuckn' wonderful ones ten fold.

 

So why the lack of sleep? It wasn't even as if he had gotten much sleep while away. They had stayed up playing late the night at the hotel and gotten up early enough to play before check out. Was walking a lot and fucking a lot all day long. So he should be beat.

 

To top it off, each time he'd fall asleep the old shower dream started to play only to be halted by his waking up. So Link had fought each time to get back into the dream but nothing. It left him so frustrated and pissed off, that it outweighed the enjoyment of the parts he did get to see.

 

Link so wanted to call Rhett and just hear his voice. But didn't want to wake the man up. So he did what millions of people did when they couldn't sleep and headed to Facebook. He had his own fake page with a made-up name. Rhett had made one too when they got back from the week in New York. Rhett was Ronald McNar and Link, Melvin Richards.

 

It was only for them to use, and even still they weren't doing anything stupid on it. Mostly to post funny things and maybe some show ideas that caught their attention through the day. And sometimes a small note to each other in form of a meme. Since they were the only friends attached to each page, they had a bit of freedom to communicate.

 

Link's index finger scrolled across his cell phone screen looking through old posts and checking out the official Rhett and Link page. While looking at some fan art Jen had posted, a notification from Messenger popped up.

 

It could only be Rhett.

 

That familiar flutter started in his gut, and his heartbeat accelerated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the Rhink video mentioned in this chapter [ Rhink - This Is Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA9ees8rF50).


	19. Home is where phone sex happens

* * *

 

A grin spread across Link's face.

 

 

 

Link chuckled…so it was going to be like that.

 

 

 

There was a few minutes were Link didn't respond since his brain was occupied with images of Rhett in nothing by PJ pants.

 

 - - - - -

 

Rhett sat in his dad's study. The door was shut and locked, and the lights were off too. He had not wanted to keep waking Jessie up with his restlessness so had finally ended up here. His original intent being to help himself fall asleep by watching some videos of him and Link while jerking off.

 

Had only gone to his fake Facebook account on a whim. And here he was in the dark study imagining Link bare chested in PJ pants. His cock majorly tenting his own.

 

Rhett leaned back in the computer chair and with his free hand started stroking his cock through the material. Imagining it was Link kneeling before him in the dark. Mhmmm.

 

Shaky fingers started typing on the cell phone.

 

 

Rhett's hand kept gently brushing back and forth over the hard flesh under his pants. He wanted to make it last so they could have maximum fun on video chat. The minutes that passed while waiting for Link to get back to Messenger were so fuckn' long!

 

But thankfully the line of three dots started bouncing on his phone screen. That familiar flutter started in his gut, and his heartbeat accelerated.

 

 

Rhett placed the earbuds into his ears and hit the button to start the video chat. As the ringing started his whole body thrummed and shivered.

 

And there was Link, in all bare-chested glory. FUCK! SHIT! And TITS!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was practically drooling on his phone as he laid on the sofa. His pants pushed outward at the crotch area. An app he had heard about and was doing research on for the show popped into his head.

 

“I wish we had the Kissinger 2000 phone attachment.”

 

Rhett's eyebrow raised in confusion, “The what?”

 

“It's a pad you attach to your phone and when one person kisses it, the same motion travels to the other person's phone pad and gives the same kiss. Think we could get away with making an episode testing it out?”

 

“It's interesting, but I wonder how well it actually works?” Rhett was skeptical about the ability of the attachment. “Seems like it would be limited and be more of a nuisance than a help. Kissing is more than simple movements…it is varying pressure, heat, moistness, and tongue.”

 

Link understood all Rhett's points. “Well it's still in testing mode…so by the time it actually gets to market it could be upgraded. I'm sure we could fill a day's show with it, though, and maybe we could even MacGyver together our own version of the phone attachment.”

 

“We'll see. I'm sure the crew could come up with something. I just don't know if it is a wise topic for us. We are going to have enough trouble acting normal on camera. As much as the fans would flip over the fact we somewhat kiss…can we handle the somewhat kissing? What if we say something stupid in the heat of the moment? I just don't know.”

 

Link nodded, “Well nothing is set in stone…it was just an idea.”

 

They sat there just staring at one another for several minutes. Both grinning when they noticed. Link winked, “I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

 

“What? You mean this?”

 

The view on Link's cell phone went from the bearded man's face down to a shot of something poking at the green plaid pajama pants. He could tell when Rhett employed the phone stand and rested it on the desk. The view of the crotch became nice and steady. So damn sexy.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett now had both hands free. Giving him the ability to slide back so his whole body showed in the frame. His eyes staring into the camera hole so it would appear the he was staring straight at Link. His right hand reaching down and sliding inside the slit on the pants. “Ask me.”

 

“Oh gawd, mhmmm. Please will you pull out that cock?” Link gruffly whispered.

 

In wicked slow motion Rhett grabbed his cock and pulled it out of the gap. The sigh and moan coming from the phone making the moment even more delicious.

 

Rhett let the hard flesh slap against his hand a few times and grinned devilishly to the camera. “Your turn.”

 

He saw Link looking around for somewhere to place the phone. After a few minutes, a stack of books on the coffee table became a base. Thank the universe for whomever created the stand on a phone case so it didn't need to be held.

 

When Link laid back on the sofa, the earbud wires were just long enough so the man could rest comfortably. The small mic just slightly above the man's lips. Perfect to allow Rhett to hear even the quietest whisper or moan. And the position of the phone allowing him a full body shot as well. Perfection.

 

It was Rhett's turn to drool and stare at his screen while Link focused on the camera. There was something about eye contact that jacked up any romantic encounter.

 

He watched as Link trailed a hand down to the opening in the PJ pants.

 

Watched as one body part disappeared in the gap while two emerged. Fuck! Rhett wanted to be on that lucky sofa soooo badly! Or kneeling on the ground next to it and leaning over to suck on that very hard cock. Mhmmm.

 

Licking his lip, Rhett allowed his hand a firmer grip on his dick. Time wasn't on their side. It didn't have to be a sprint, but it couldn't be hours on end either. Memories from all the hotel rooms they had the luck to stay at flickered through his head. The freedom to have hours together without having to hide was such a blessing. He was so glad they'd have more time like that soon thanks to their guest spot on the Fallon show. It was almost tied with the thrill of being on the show.

 

Rhett pushed their future plans aside and focused on the moment at hand…well more like in hand.

 

Both men were giving it their A-game. Rhett, imagining that Link's hand, which was showing on the phone, was the actual hand on his cock. He had enough phantom memories of the sexy man's touch to have it work well enough.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's groan echoed nicely in Link's ear, when he moved his hand up to play with his nipples. The advantages of no shirt. Rhett soon followed the action on his side and both men were starting to breath heavily. It was like their brains knew they had to be quiet because even though they could whisper into the earbud mics they didn't.

 

It was crazy what they were doing. Maybe the safest kind of crazy they could do given the circumstances. But in that moment, it seemed like the only plausible thing to be doing. Link so wanted to say more, but was too nervous about the quiet house. But oh how he thought it all. The ideas swirling in his head being extra dirty because of the lack of freedom to express them in words.

 

He tried to have all those thoughts show through his eyes. Oh fuck! When Rhett's lips parted and body twitched on the cusp of an impending orgasm it made Link's body shiver. His hand moving faster on his cock wanting to cum as close in time as he could.

 

“Babe, I…I…please put your face closer to the phone. Show me your mouth, Neal.”

 

Rhett's gruff whisper in Link's ear had the same effect as being hooked up to electrodes and getting shocked on the highest setting. Link's back arched up and turned him into a freakin flesh rainbow. He had to bite his lower lip to keep the screams and Rhett's name inside, as the cum splashed every which way.

 

Thanks to his ears buds, he heard Rhett muttering, “Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck.” It wasn't the sound of someone losing it just yet, but damn close. Link was able to somehow reach out and grab the phone and quickly bring it so his face was centered in frame.

 

“Ahhhhh…” His snake-like tongue stretching out past the lower lip and showing a clear path to his throat.

 

The sweet sound of Rhett cumming rippled into Link's eardrums as the images were absorbed greedily into his eyes. The way the man's face arced back…the parted lips panting…the eyes so tightly shut. Fuck! It was enough to send another after-shiver down Link's spine.

 

\- - - - - 

 

After a few minutes of recovery, they were both smart enough to clean up whatever mess their cocks had created. Each only using their fingers and bringing the cum from their body to their mouths at the same time. Oddly tasting the other's flavor even knowing it was their own.

 

“I feel so lose and pliant.” Rhett teased. His eyes having a definite glazed over look. He watched Link smile that lazy I-just-got-fucked grin.

 

“Me too. Maybe we can finally get some sleep and have the whole shower dream happen in its entirety this time.”

 

FUCK! The mere mention of that particular dream made his cock want to play again, but Rhett didn't allow it. They had been fortunate enough to get away with what they had. It was foolish to try for more.

 

“I better get to bed, babe. See you at lunch tomorrow.”

 

“Night, McLaughlin. Love you.” Link whispered.

 

“Love you too, Neal.” Rhett whispered back.

 

It sucked hitting the end button but Rhett did it anyways. It was the right thing to do. Three dancing dots instantly appeared on the phone screen.

 

 

Rhett logged out of messenger and cleared history in chrome before heading back upstairs. This time he fell right to sleep and had a very dirty dream about getting clean in the shower with a certain dark-haired man.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link wanted to get in his car and drive over to Rhett's parents' house and spank the man. He knew they had to be careful, and he knew it was the right thing to do not to play more…but dammit tell that to his crotch.

 

Cocks were a fun things to have and at the same damn time…a freakin' nightmare. If he tried to walk up to the bedroom as he was, he'd have to avoid walking within eight inches of everything. That or break his cock which was standing straight out. And the kicker was, even if he masturbated once more, it didn't mean the stupid thing wouldn't boing back up again. Seemed that just a thought of a certain bearded fellow was stronger than Viagra.

 

Link felt so sixteen being in the basement of his mom's house thinking about jerking off. Not that he could be loud as he wanted back home in California, but he could at least be comfortable in his own space. Especially without Rhett there to help with matters, it all seemed so silly.

 

Even still he had to do something. And without waking Christy up for a midnight roll in the hay, he only had his hand. A horribly wonderful, wicked, dirty, wrong but oh so right thought came to him. The TV in the basement was one of the new ones he gave his mom. It had access to YouTube. YouTube meant plenty of GMM episodes plus Rhett and Link videos. Those meant having the man there to help with the problem he created. Perfection.

 

A quick search found the remote, and soon the TV was on and the volume was turned down to nine. He went to the home page and found the YouTube button and the lovely red screen appeared.

 

Now Link only had to think about which episodes to chose from. Should be dirty ones with more Rhett in it. Hmmm. He stroked his cock slowly as he pondered the best three to use. Maybe he should go sentimental. Play the _So Dang Dark_ video. Mhmmm just the thought of it brought back all the memories of their first times after that shot. Fuck! Yum!

 

Yep so he decided to play that song on loop. Set it all up and placed the remote on the coffee table. Laid down the opposite way he had been while on the phone with Rhett so he could face the TV screen. His hand gripping the rigid flesh between his thighs. The sound of Rhett's voice still so clear in his head thanks to the library of the man's every syllable…even every movement forever stored in his brain.

 

All Link had to do was close his eyes and there Rhett was. Full HD, so clear as day. He restarted the moment when Rhett had opened the bathroom door earlier that night. Let it play through, but had it splinter away into new territory.

 

Instead of just leaving after the kiss at the door, Rhett makes sure the door was locked and slowly starts sinking to the floor. The man's warm face rubbing against the tight zipper area on Link's jeans. Fingers eagerly reach out and undo the button.

 

The jeans fall down to the ground and since they had gone commando that day, Link's cock sprang out to say hello to Rhett. The man greeted it with a kiss…and then a swallow…and then some sucking…and then…

 

Link's head arched back and his chest became very warm and sticky. His cock exploding to the thought of Rhett's warm mouth.

 

After the last tremor stopped, Link was able to get up and find a roll of paper towels to help with clean up. Thankfully his satiated dick was leaving him alone this time…staying nice and soft. Halle-fuckn'-lujah! Link was wiped out. He exited out of YouTube and then turned the lights on to make sure he caught all the mess.

 

Of course the stairs creaked when he went to climb them and get to bed. But thankfully everyone else was fast asleep. He was able to slide into bed next to Christy and actually sleep this time. Maybe there hadn't been a dire reason for his sleeplessness. Maybe instead, it had been his body knowing that time with Rhett was about to happen. It was just getting him to the point of being downstairs, being on his phone, checking Facebook. Everything was connected, and it was amazing.

 


	20. Home is where you take a showers

* * *

 

 

Rhett didn't wake up to a quiet house, nor did he wake up to a very warm Link draped over his chest. He woke up to an empty bed and the sound of his wife, mom, and kids laughing downstairs. He had to smile.

 

As much as he enjoyed what he did for work, and enjoyed making GMM and doing other ventures…he liked the times they were able to step back and just be average every day citizens. Getting to wake up, having to only worry about the day ahead, and doing nothing else was lovely.

 

He hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he stripped out of his pajama pants, Rhett saw a smudge of dried cum on his hip bone from earlier with Link. The smile on his face increased. Fuck he was so thankful for it all.

 

So when he was dressed and heading down to the hub of his family, Rhett was ready for another wonderful day. Amazing what lack of responsibility can do to aid a family's closeness. Kids happy not to have to go to school, wife happy not to have to get the kids to school, parents happy to have everyone back home.

 

“Morning sleepyhead. You almost missed breakfast.”

 

Rhett smiled at his mom, “Smells great.”

 

“Tastes better, dad.” Shepherd said as he held out his plate for Momma Di to place another pancake on it.

 

“I can see that.”

 

“No more after that one, goofball.” Jessie told their youngest son. She smiled up at Rhett, “He's had five already…plus eggs, plus bacon and some sausage.”

 

“Yum, that sound perfect. I'll have the same please.” Rhett teased as he sat at the table with his family. His mom brought the food laden plate to him a few minutes later. “Thanks, mom.”

 

“Anytime, baby.”

 

Rhett tucked into the good home-cooked breakfast food and enjoyed every morsel. He missed being able to enjoy maple syrup but was used to it by now. Not that he couldn't eat it, but his body didn't like it so probably not wise to ingest it.

 

“So what is everyone's plans?” His mom asked as she started the morning ritual of cleaning up. “Pappy Mac has a couple classes today, so he won't be home till suppertime. What would you guys like to do today?”

 

Locke whined, “Do we have to go any where? I'd rather just stay here today.”

 

“I want to go somewhere, Momma Di!” Shepherd said gleefully even with his older brother rolling his eyes at him.

 

“How about going to see a movie? And then to the mall and eating at the food court.” Jessie's idea went over well with the two interested parties. Locke still groaning about leaving the house.

 

“I promised Kyle I'd be around if he wanted to hang out on video chat.”

 

Jessie shook her head, “Sorry, bud, you and Kyle will survive. We don't normally enforce family bonding but this is three weeks were we can make the time. Besides it's almost Christmas.”

 

“It's so not fair.” Lock complained. “Dad gets to skip it, and go to lunch on his own.”

 

Rhett laughed, “Not on my own. Have to check the footage Link and I shot so far and go over the details for our trip to New York. It's coming up so fast.”

 

“I still can't believe you guys are going to be guests on Jimmy Fallon's show.” His mom said with pride.

 

“Me neither, mom. I don't think it will sink in till we are waiting in the green room.”

 

“You guys are going to blow his socks off. I can't wait to see it.” Jessie said with just as much pride.

 

“Thanks, Jes.”

 

“Okay so it's settled.” The dark-haired woman said decidedly while giving the mom-stare to Locke. “Pappy Mac is at work, Dad is going to work, and the rest of the McLaughlin's are going to a movie, the mall, and lunch. After that the rest of the day is all yours.”

 

That appeased the teenager enough, but he still groused as he went upstairs to his room to get ready.

                                                                                                     

 

“Mom that was fantastic.” Link complimented the older lady who beamed at her son.

 

“Just happy to have y'all home to cook for. Miss all the life and noise of children.”

 

“I can't even imagine a few days without the noise. I'm getting spoiled by waking up to a quiet house though. Were did Christy and the kids head to today?”

 

His mom laughed, “Apparently Jessie called and asked if they wanted to go see a movie with her and the boys. They left about five minutes ago. I'm going to meet up with them at the movie theater after I see, Louis, off to work.”

 

“He treating you right?”

 

“Yes, Link.”

 

“Good. Glad you finally were able to find someone to spend the rest of your life with.”

 

“Oh yes, he makes me smile. I'm sure you understand how it is. They are the first thing you think about in the morning when you wake up. You enjoy simply talking to them, and experiencing life together. And it is so wonderful to fall asleep and have someone who loves you in the same bed.”

 

A lopsided grin stretched across Link's face. “I so understand.”

 

“So when do you and Rhett head off to New York? Still amazed you will be on Johnny Carson's show.”

 

“Mom it hasn't been Johnny Carson's show in a long time. The host is Jimmy Fallon now. You know that giggly guy from those SNL skits I had shown you.”

 

“Baby, it will always be Carson's show to me. But that new boy is funny too. I like the egg smashing game he does. I know it is y'all's thing to Will It, but how great if you did the egg thing too…or the singing. Does he know y'all can sing better than he can?!”

 

“Mom, we are just thankful for whatever publicity we get. His show is huge right now so it could be a major boost to our viewership. And we are the most comfortable with sticking to our stuff. Don't you remember how painfully awkward we tried to change for Conan?”

 

His mom cringed, “Oh my…okay stick to Will It. I know Rhett will keep you in line. You seemed to have inherited my quick mouth.”

 

Knowing she was one hundred percent correct about one of his major flaws, Link just nodded. “I've gotten better, thanks to Rhett, but I still blurt out the craziest stuff. Everyone on Tumblr reminds me of it on a daily basis.”

 

“I like the one when you said 'Laughter is like farting out of your mouth.'”

 

“Yeah, that one was brilliant.”

 

“Yes it was.”

 

“I better go take my shower. Rhett's going to be here about eleven.”

 

“Well let Louis know when you're done so he can take his.”

 

“Will do, mom.”

 

Link kissed her on the cheek before heading upstairs. Two days he had been able to wake up to silence. And in between he got to wake up to Rhett. Now that was a nicely sandwiched kind of days.

 

Had his step-dad not needed a shower too, Link would have lingered under the warm water. Instead he took a relatively quick one and was finished in less then five minutes.

 

The excitement of the holidays, and the up coming trip to New York was starting to build inside him. A few butterflies too since he was usually the one to mess up the interviews. Ugh! He wanted it to go perfect with Jimmy. Had to.

 

Thank goodness they were doing the Will It stuff. It was more like having him on their show instead of vice versa. For goodness sake, they were freakin' internet stars! Made over a thousand episodes as it was, plus all the songs and even Chia Lincoln. So why did he get so freaked out on interviews?

 

Link pushed it out of his head as much as he could while he dried off. And that is when a monumental thought exploded into his brain. Christy and the kids went with Jessie and the boys! So does that mean Rhett's parents are home or were they gone too?

 

Never had he dried off so fast. His routine totally tossed aside. Within minutes he was racing to his room and picking up his cell phone. Link's heart thumping with each ring.

 

“Hey, man. Your whole brood just arrived as my cell rang.”

 

That was code for I am not alone, but it also meant the trip was not started yet which would give them more time if what Link hoped was true. “Who all is tagging along?”

 

He could tell that the idea hadn't sunk into Rhett's head when the man casually responded, “Yours, mine, and my mom. Even Locke is begrudgingly going. My dad's already at work.”

 

Link decided to have fun and wait for the moment it hit, “So I was thinking…Maybe I should just pop over there to take my shower…I'm dirty as can be but I think I could wait. What do you think?”

 

There was a long moment of silence, followed by a gasp, and then a gulp. “I…I think that is such a good idea. I will let the front door unlocked, just come on in. Maybe we can even have our lunch meeting here. Dad is at work till late in the afternoon so it would be really quiet.”

 

Link could not believe how freakin' amazing the day was going already. He never fathomed they'd have been able to get to that shower this soon. Thank goodness they didn't need to actually do anything besides going over the film they already shot, and the details for their upcoming New York trip.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in the entrance way of his childhood home staring up at the staircase that Link would soon be climbing. The noise of five kids and three women rippling around the entire first floor. He was holding on to the cell phone in his hand so tightly as it all sank in.

 

“Do you think if I leave now I would make it over there in the correct time frame?” Link asked trying to be careful with his wording.

 

“Umm…I'd give it about ten more minutes and then head over. I'll be ready by then.”

 

There was a pause then and Link took advantage of being the one not surrounded by the masses. “Just get close but don't actually lose it…I want to make that happen. Okay?”

 

Gulp. Deep breath. “Yes.”

 

“See yah soon, sexy. Love you.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

Rhett's hand shook as he shoved the cell phone back into his jeans. His heart was racing with everything hitting at the same time. He had had no idea all this was going to be happening when he came down to eat breakfast not that long ago. And now…one of the final pieces of their North Carolina past was going to be obliterated! Oh fuck was it ever!

 

When eight other bodies filed into the same space, it took every ounce of Rhett's strength to hold on to his default face. Part of him wanted to scream for them to get out…the other part was clamping his mouth shut so they actually did go without complications.

 

The click of the lock engaging, the sound of the cars pulling out of the driveway, and his heartbeat thudding in his ears let Rhett know it was time. He wanted to make sure everything lined up and that the hot water didn't expire before Link showed up so he sent a text to the man.

 

 

Almost instantaneously he saw Link was typing.

 

 

Rhett undid the lock, and made his way up to the fated bathroom. His clothes made a pile by the door. The water turning warm fast. He stepped in just as the sound of the front door opening was heard.

 

Fuck! It was really happening. This was turning into one of the best holiday hiatus ever! And it wasn't even halfway over. They still had New York, Christmas and New Year's in London, England to look forward to. Plus they'd have another week in North Carolina before they had to head home to California. How were they ever going to go back to normal life after all this?!

 

All thoughts, and ability to breathe left Rhett as the bathroom door creaked open. The shower curtain was see through enough that the shadow of dark-hair and black glasses were clear to see.

 

Link was playing to the dream they had both masturbated to eons ago. In the dream Link shows up after soccer practice, Rhett's parents are out and his older brother is leaving. Cole lets Link in and Link hears the shower going. Walks up the stairs and sneaks into the bathroom to peek. This was the peeking moment.

 

Now it was Rhett's turn to take the liquid soap and start a nice slow washing motion. Moving downward to his hard cock. Ending with Rhett stroking said cock and in the dream masturbating and cumming by saying Link's name. It was so hard…literally…to not break the story-line and just tell the fucker to get in the shower!

 

Somehow Rhett stopped himself and just kept stroking. When enough minutes passed and he was to the point of leaving the shower or cumming in it, Rhett rinsed off and stopped the water. His whole body shaking with anticipation as he slowly slide the shower curtain back.

 

Without looking at the man, Rhett used his peripheral vision to see his friend. And there Link was…not the teenager from teenager Rhett's fantasy, but a fully grown man…a fully sexy man. He took his time lifting his head up and meeting those devastatingly blue eyes.

 

As his own green ones devoured the man, Rhett pretended to be shocked…just as always in the dream. “Why Link…what are you doing here?”

 

“You forgot to sing.” Link said with an admonishing shake of his head.

 

“What?”

 

“You were supposed to be singing in the shower when I sneak in…but here I am and I got to hear no singing.”

 

Rhett glared at the mischievous smile on his friend's face. “Does it really matter?”

 

“Get back in the shower, McLaughlin. I want to hear the singing. Leave the curtain though…I want to see you this time.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link watched with glee and tight pants, as Rhett walked back to the shower. The water restarted and Rhett moved back under the warm spray.

 

The man turned to glare at Link, as Rhett started re-soaping and started singing a familiar song. It was the song he had written as a joke for Link many years ago, called ' _Link is Awesome_ '.

 

“Oh Link…you're so great.”

 

Link walked closer to the tub, “Awesome, say awesome.”

 

A grin automatically spread across the showering man's face as Link said the same line as he had in the song's video.

 

“You're the awesomest guy named Link…in this bathroom.”

 

Laughed bubbled from Link at the change of words from 'sitting on this couch' to 'in this bathroom'.

 

“Link…you're so awesome.”

 

A few steps closer and Link reached out a hand and stroked it down the wet back. “Can I sing to my own song? Because I like it.”

 

Rhett sent him a smoldering gaze as a shiver shook the man's body.

 

Together, as they stared at one another, they sang, “You're the coolest guy in the bathroom…wearing glasses. Link…you're so great. You're the greatest man standing in the bathroom wearing…”

 

Both men looked down at Link's chest to see what he was wearing. It was a red t-shirt. Before Link could add that to the song Rhett added his own version.

 

“You're the greatest man standing in the bathroom wearing too much clothes.”

 

Link's goozle bobbed as he took a deep breath. His shaky hands pulling off his shirt and removing his pants and underwear.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett looked the naked man up and down in delight. Link was close enough to the shower that he could reach out and grip the man's hard cock with his wet hand. “I could keep going…I'm really saying nothing.”

 

Link's grin was so sexy as Rhett kept to the song lyrics. The man nodded and motioned him to continue.

 

“Link…you're so great. You're the coolest guy in this bathroom…”

 

Link leaned over and bit a wet earlobe, “period!”

 

Rhett chuckled, “…You're the coolest guy in this bathroom without a beard.” He tugged on his friend's cock and pulled Link into the shower. “See what I'm doing?”

 

Their bodies were pressed hard together as the warm water cascaded over them. Link face lifted up and the man's lips moved within an inch from Rhett's, “Still kinda makes me feel good about myself.”

 

And then every thing was forgotten as their lips met and a drugging kiss began.

                                                                                                    

 

Over an hour later the shower was off, and the floor was slippery from more than just water. The two men laid sprawled on the ground breathing heavily. Who knew a sink could be used that way?

 

Link could barely move his head to look over at Rhett. The tiled floor was so not comfortable but apparently it was where he was going to be residing for a few more minutes till his body recovered. Shit! That had been so fuckn' intense.

 

He could see the same thought process playing out through Rhett's green eyes. Fuck he loved that man! More and more the idea of a new blood oath seemed the next step. They really couldn't do anything else to express their commitment to each other.

 

Rhett pushed up onto an elbow, “We need to have that meeting man.”

 

Link grinned, “Fine. Are we going to New York?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will Stevie be with us?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will we kick ass on Fallon?”

 

“Yes…hopefully yes.”

 

“Do we have to take a plane there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do we have everything we need for the trip?”

 

“Yes…think so.”

 

“If Stevie asks will you be able to tell her everything we filmed over the last few days?”

 

“I remember every shot.”

 

“Well then, meeting adjourned”

 

Rhett's body ached in many good ways…and a few other ways. So worth it! They didn't just reclaim the shower fantasy they H-bombed the sucker!

 

 


	21. Home is where you eat momma's cooking

* * *

 

 

He looked over to his similarly sedated friend, “I have one more spot for us before we use the shower as an actual cleaning space.”

 

“Hmm…let me guess.” Link pretended to think, “Could it be…your bedroom door.”

 

With a wicked wiggle of his eyebrows Rhett confirmed it. “Like at your mom's house, it is the only thing from my old room that hasn't been repainted or replaced. If we are going to finish the list of places to do each other at…this would be the last spot.”

 

“You can drag my limp body there any time you are ready, McLaughlin.”

 

“Darn, was hoping you'd drag mine! You little fucker!…who knew you were that flexible. I might not be able to walk again. I think you honestly made me throw out my hip!”

 

“Fuck right…but you gave back as good as you received. I'll never be able to use this bathroom again without getting a hard on.”

 

“Mhmmm I did get you good, didn't I?!”

 

“My thighs never spread so far before!”

 

“Fuck that is an image I will always remember, Neal.”

 

“Me too, McLaughlin…me too.”

 

Rhett somehow staggered to his feet. His hands instantly going to the aforementioned sore hip. “Shit…we'll have to say we had a fender bender to explain why we are hobbling around so much.”

 

After a slow, painful cleaning of their mess, Rhett did something that had both of them cracking up and groaning in pain. He opened the bathroom door and actually dragged Link's naked body out into the hallway, and over to the bedroom. The bearded man collapsing on the ground the second the soon-to-be-fucked-against-door was shut.

 

“Is it just as sexy to sit here and die a little?” He teased Link who was in just as bad of shape.

 

Link shifted his sore body, “I never realized how many bathroom surfaces are like concrete. Not really fucking friendly.”

 

“Oh it was fucking friendly, just not body friendly. That sink was the right height in my opinion.”

 

A groan escaped Link's puffy lips. “Fuck yes it was. Mhmmm.”

                                                                                                   

 

Two very respectable looking, slightly hobbling fellows were seated in the living room watching some V-sauce, when the sound of cars pulling into the driveway could be heard.

 

They had actually not gotten any wilder in Rhett's old room due to the overabundance of the fucking priorly done in the bathroom. Instead they had leaned against the door, talked, and made out for almost two hours. The gentle pace of it allowed their knackered selves to have the umph to get re-dressed and make sure everything was as it had been before they began.

 

Now they were on opposite sides of the long sofa on purpose to make sure their bodies didn't get any other ideas. They knew they had been blessed with the time they had upstairs. They weren't foolish enough to push their luck. There was always another time…especially with New York coming up fast.

 

Thank goodness for how high quality the V-sauce episodes were made by their friend Michael…they were actually able to watch it and not overthink what they'd want to do if they could. Even having a normal discussion together about certain ideas for GMM that could work from what they'd saw.

 

Not only would they ask Michael if it was okay to use some of his ideas, but instead of just having him on their show maybe they'd do something a bit more fun. It would be perfect timing since they knew he was working on a show, _Mind Field,_ for YouTube Red. They could even create a crazy game where Micheal asked them questions while they drank Icees and risked getting brain freezes. It was such a strong idea that they texted it to Stevie so she could start the process going. Their producer immediately getting on board for it all.

 

Rhett sent Link a smile as the lock on the front door was turned and the instant sound of happy people filled the house. Knowing if he went to greet his family that he'd be hobbling enough to get questions, Rhett swiveled the best he could so he was looking over the back of the sofa towards the entrance. “So how was the movie?”

 

Locke rolled his eyes and huffed as he left to go to his room. But Shepherd came over and sat down next to his dad. “It was so awesome! The Rock does the voice of Maui and he's got all these tattoos on him. I liked Maui the best.”

 

Lilly, being the oldest of all the kids didn't express as much excitement over the film as Shepherd had. She had been staring at the stairs before shrugging and making her way into the room, “It was okay. Like all Disney movies it was funny and well done…but so many sappy moments.”

 

“I just enjoyed how they got Maui's hair to move.” Lincoln said matter-of-factually. “I mean it must have taken months! I would love to take an animation class this summer to learn. Think I can, Dad?”

 

Link smiled as his oldest boy sat down next to him and Shepherd. “Of course. I bet you could kick butt in a class like that. We could even get you a newer laptop and put one of those programs on it for you. You could make something for GMM.”

 

The boy grinned big at his dad. Link's heart melted as always.

 

“Who's hungry?” Rhett's mom asked.

 

“I thought you planned on eating at the mall?” Rhett asked sending Jessie a confused glance.

 

“Well we had decided to,” his wife explained, “but when we got out of the movies no one was hungry enough to bother. So your mom suggest we come home and just make a light meal here.”

 

Link's stomach growled loudly as if on cue. He grinned sheepishly at everyone. “I guess I'm in. We never did get to the restaurant. Sat down and started going over everything and suddenly realized we never left.”

 

Christy just rolled her eyes at her husband, she had heard that explanation so many times. “You guys talk more than two females hanging out.” She turned to Rhett's mom, “Diane, how about we just order pizza? Everyone can always find room for pizza.”

 

The older lady nodded in agreement. “I think I have one of those coupon books the local schools were selling. Let me go see if there is any good deals for pizza.”

 

Jessie saw little Lando leaning tiredly against his mom, “Christy if you want, you can take Lando up to our room so he can take a nap.”

 

Looking down at her youngest son, Christy saw the drooping eyelids. “I think that is a good idea. Come on, baby. You can take a nap till the pizza comes.”

 

“Come sit down and watch V-sauce, Jes.” Rhett motioned to the comfortable chair next to his side of the sofa.

 

Jessie just chuckled, “I think I'll skip. I like Michael and all, but that show makes my eyes cross. Too much info at one time. I think I'm going to go into the den and get some writing done. Let me know when the pizza arrives.”

 

“How about you Lilly? Want to squeeze in? There is still some room on the sofa.” Link asked his oldest who was hovering near the entrance.

 

“I promised I'd Skype with Madison when I got back from the movies. But next time…okay, dad?”

 

Link watched as his way too teenager of a daughter left the room, before turning to the three other males in the room. “Apparently it is just us, guys.”

 

“Let's show Shepherd the episode about Taxidermizing Humans. That was hilarious.” Lincoln said grinning at his dad.

 

A few pushes of buttons later and Michael's voice echoed around the living room. “Hey there, V-sauce. Micheal here. Ever wonder why we taxidermy animals but not humans? Well…”

                                                                                                     

 

It was getting to the point were every morning now, Link would wake up almost as Bill Murray did in Groundhog's Day. Instead of repeating the same day though, he was waking up wondering what magic this day would hold. He had been so lucky and blessed for everything he had gotten to experience with Rhett. Their friendship and love only depending each and every day.

 

So when Link awoke the day before they would fly to New York, he had high hopes for what lay ahead. Felt the sizzle of something in the air. Everything tasted better. His mom hitting one out of the park with breakfast. And everyone, not just himself was in a good mood.

 

Could have been how close Christmas was, but this just seemed like something more.

 

“So Lincoln, when does Stevie get in today?” his mom asked as she served another round of waffles to everyone.

 

“Around two. She is renting a car from the airport since her girlfriend, Cass is coming with her. They are staying at the Comfort Inn over in Dunn.”

 

“They make such a cute couple.” Link's mom said with a smile.

 

“I put your plane tickets in the front zipper area of your suitcase, Link.” Christy said before taking a bite from her syrup covered waffle.

 

“Thanks, Hon. I am oddly not nervous about this trip. I really think with us sticking to our GMM stuff it will help keep us relaxed.”

 

Lilly waited till she swallowed her forkful of scrambled eggs, “You'll do fine, dad. Those other times you were just getting started. You have so many shows under your belt now…you and Rhett are…ready.”

 

He smiled at his oldest child's wisdom, “Thanks, Lil. I just hope I can still fit into the suit with all this food Gram's been filling us with.”

 

His family laughed as the older lady playfully whacked Link on his head. “I only place the food on the table…you guys shove it your faces.”

 

“That's 'cause its awesome, Gram!” Lando said with a mouth full of half eaten waffle.

 

Lincoln grimaced at the view of his younger brother's opened mouth. “Eww, now I don't know if I can eat anything else.”

 

The youngest just opened his messy mouth wider at his older brother and made a face.

 

“Lando, cut it out mister.” Christy's mom-voice filled the air.

 

The little boy instantly stopped and finished chewing with his mouth closed.

 

“When do you have to meet with Stevie?” Christy asked still keeping a leery eye on her youngest.

 

“We wanted to give them time to settle in, so Rhett's going to pick me up around five, and we are going to meet them to have dinner. Where do you think we should take them to? What restaurant screams North Carolina to you guys?”

 

The five people surrounding him were really thinking.

 

Link's mom was the first to speak, “Sadly we are so commercialized anymore. We have the same restaurants every town in America has. I think the best one since Stevie is a bit health conscious, might be the Panda Express.”

 

“I like Nonna's.” Christy said. “The only issue is it is mostly Italian food and I don't see either one of them finding much to eat.”

 

Link was still on the fence so he looked at his three kids, “Come on guys give me some ideas. Where would you like to go?”

 

“Arby's!” Lando screamed.

 

“I like Rainbow Garden.” Lincoln said rolling his eyes at his younger brother. “But I like Chinese food best…don't know if Stevie does.”

 

“Hmmm…” Link still wasn't satisfied. He turned to his oldest, “Come on, Lil, give a great place to take Stevie and Cass.”

 

The fourteen year old scrunched up her face in thought before a smile spread, “I know! Howard's Barbecue. I mean you can't get more North Carolina than their BBQ sandwiches. But at the same time they have plenty of other lighter menu items too.”

 

Everyone except Lando who was sticking with Arby's agreed.

 

“Well Howard's BBQ it is then. Thanks, Lil.”

 

The young girl smiled at her dad's praise.

 

Pulling out his phone, Link sent a text to Rhett about what they decided. He thought it was better than a phone call for his sanity's sake. The man responded almost right away with a thumbs up icon. Link then texted the info to Stevie plus the address so she could find it with her phones GPS.

 

“Done. Now what are we planning to do today? I'm actually free till five.”

 

“Miniature golf?” Lincoln suggested.

 

“It's fifty-two degrees out aren't we going to freeze before we hit the last station?”

 

Link's mom scoffed at her son, “Boy, you've been spoiled living over in California. Fifty-two is a nice warm day. Heck it is shorts weather here. If Louis, didn't already promise his mom we'd visit, I'd be right there on the putting green with y'all.”

 

Looking around the table Link saw everyone else was seriously thinking about the mini-golf idea. He let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, mini golf it is then. But I get the blue ball.”

 

Christy snickered and Link just shook his head at her.

                                                                                                       

 

Rhett put his cell phone back into his pocket and refocused on his family sitting around the table. Even his dad was home today having taken off. “Link just texted me about taking Stevie and Cass to Howard's BBQ for our meeting tonight.”

 

His dad nodded in approval, “That is one of my favorites. They should easily enjoy the food there.”

 

“So what are we doing today since we have the whole gang free?” his mom asked.

 

Locke rolled his eyes not wanting to do anything of course.

 

Shepherd started bouncing in his seat, “I know…I know! Let's go miniature golf.”

 

No one opposed the idea, and even Locke seemed a bit interested.

 

“Fine but we go for ice cream afterwards.” Locke stated.

 

Jessie sent Rhett a whoa look and he grinned back. “Mini golf it is. Let's try to leave in about fifteen minutes. Swarm…swarm!”

 

Shepherd giggled as he raced out of the room with his Pappy Mac trying to playfully reach the stairs first. Of course the older man lost, but the younger boy didn't mind.

 

Rhett's mom shook her head at the sight, “He thinks he's twenty the way he tries to play with that boy. He's going to throw out a hip…I just know it.”

 

Jessie laughed, “I think as much as your body ages it can be kept young with a youthful spirit.”

 

“Yes my dear, and love. He loves y'all so much.”

                                                                                                   

 


	22. Home is where your heart goes putt-putt

* * *

 

 

“Are we there yet? Why couldn't we just have gone to Ken's Korny Corn Maze and been there by now.” Locke was more disgruntled about lack of internet on his iPad then the ten extra minutes it was taking to reach Pirates Black-light golf in Fayetteville.

 

“The mini golf course at Ken's is just average.” Rhett reminded the teenager. “The Pirate one is much better. Only light being the glow from the black-light paint on the pirate ship and other images.”

 

They were all piled into Rhett's parent's minivan. Rhett and his mom up front. Locke and Jessie in the middle. Shepherd and his dad in the back. Jessie saw out of the corner of her eye her youngest clutch his Pappy Mac's arm.

 

“You aren't afraid of the Pirate golf place are you, Shepherd?”

 

The little boy glanced at his older brother and up at his dad before slowly shaking his head no.

 

Rhett caught Jessie's look in the rear-view mirror, “Shep, it's totally okay if you are a bit afraid of all the dark stuff. Heck I'm almost forty and it gets to me a bit.”

 

“Really?” an unbelieving voice chimed out from the back.

 

Before Rhett could say yes, Locke spoke up. “Stop being a baby already. Geesh you're almost eight!”

 

“Locke!” Rhett's normal relaxed voice was stiff and stern. “It's not kind to say things like that. And may I remind you of what you did at age nine when we went to that haunted house.”

 

A begrudging huff left the teenage boy's grimacing mouth. “That was different. People were coming out of no where with bloody knives.”

 

“And to your brother, the pirates are the same thing.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“No not whatever…now apologize to Shepherd.”

 

“I'm sooooo sorry for calling you a baby.”

 

“Like you mean it.”

 

Locke turned and glared at his younger brother who was now clutching his Pappy Mac's arm for more than one reason. “I am sorry for making fun of you.”

 

Momma Di turned and smiled at her youngest grandchild. “You know, Shepherd, they also have a very cool outside mini golf course. We don't have to do the Pirate one.”

 

“NO WAY! That's not fair!” Locke said once again glaring at his brother. “I didn't drive almost an hour to do an average mini golf course. Why should I get punished because he can't handle the dark?”

 

“How about this…” Jessie said having come up with a mom-plan. “Locke, you and your dad can go play the black-light course while the rest of us go through the outdoor one.”

 

“Fine.”

                                                                                                     

 

Link was kneeling by the entrance to the mini golf trying to console his six year old. Lando had been all excited about seeing the pirates but now that they had to walk into the dark he was freaking out.

 

“Hey, hey. We won't make you go in there if you don't want to, Lan. Are you sure though that you don't want to try and see if you would enjoy it?”

 

The little boy stopped crying but still shook his head no. Christy came over, knelt next to Link, and looked Lando in the eye, “Baby, how about you and mommy use the outside course? I'm sure they will let us switch courses. Daddy can take Lilly and Lincoln into the Pirate part.”

 

Lando smiled and nodded. “Yes. Want to stay with mommy.”

 

Christy looked at Link and shrugged, “Well what do you think? You okay with going alone with the older two?”

 

Link pouted, “Well I was hoping to be with everyone, but I don't want to scar Lando. So yeah…let's do it.” He placed a kiss on the woman's cheek and one on Lando's. “See you guys in a bit. Have fun, buddy.”

 

“Come on, Lando.” Christy said taking the young boys hand in hers. “We'll get our wrist bands changed to the outdoor ones.”

                                                                                                 

 

“That will be twenty-eight dollars, sir.”

 

Rhett handed over two twenty dollar bills to the bleached-blond teenager behind the glass. He shoved the change into his jeans before turning to his family and handing out the wrist bands. His and Locke's were neon orange and the rest just a plain purple.

 

“If we get done before you guys, we'll wait for you at the snack bar.”

 

Shepherd was still looking sad about not being able to handle the pirate golf. Rhett knelt down and hugged the boy. “Hey none of that okay. Next year I bet you will be running in there first. Have a blast with Pappy Mac and everyone okay.”

 

Little arms wrapped around Rhett's neck as his youngest gave him a hug. His heart going pitter-patter in his chest. “Go on now. See yah soon.”

 

A semi-smiling Shepherd waved as he walked away holding his Pappy Mac's hand. Rhett stood at the entrance and waved back.

 

“Come on, dad! Before even more people go in before we get there! I already saw like two families pass.” Locke said getting exasperated at all the mushy gushy crap.

 

They got their special glow in the dark golf balls and putters and entered the pitch black room. Rhett felt a shiver run down his back as flashes from the _So Dang Dark_ shot slammed into his brain. Would all black-light do that to him?

 

Trying to push those delicious but non-helpful to golfing thoughts aside, Rhett watched as Locke placed the neon green ball onto the tee of the first obstacle. There was so much black-light paint it was quite bright once you got started.

 

Locke swung the putter and the green streaked across the ground through the small hole cut out of the pirate ship. “Good shot, bud.”

 

Rhett placed his own neon blue ball onto the tee next. As he was mid swing he could swear he heard Link's voice saying, “You got to smack the ball better.”

 

The putter came down wrong and the golf ball shot out and whacked into the side of the ship. Thank goodness it was dark enough so no one could see how he was blushing. Must be the obscured visibility and the black-light. Making him go a bit wonky.

 

“I'm going to beat you sooooo bad!” Locke mocked while doing a little dance.

 

“It ain't over till the last hole.” Rhett said as he retrieved his neon blue golf ball. He set it on the tee again and this time hit it just right to sail through the allotted hole. He turned to his son with a smug expression, “Boo-yah!”

 

A grin started to spread on Locke's face but stopped. Typical teenager refusing to show he was actually enjoying time with his parent.

 

Locke was scowling a bit when Rhett was the first one to get into the cup. Rhett knew not to taunt him this time…but he couldn't help smiling.

 

The boy got his golf ball into the cup on the next swing and they headed off to the second obstacle. It was a band of pirates glaring at them and one laying on his side by the others' feet. The hole was where the laying one had his hook resting on the ground.

 

Locke went first and just barely missed it. His green golf ball nicking the point of the hook and ricocheting off.

 

Rhett placed his blue golf ball on the tee and adjusted his stance to compensate for what Locke had tried. And even though it scraped the inside of the hook it passed through.

 

He could see the light of fierce competition in his son's eyes. It was so on. Locke hated to lose even more then Rhett did. Reminded his so much of Link. Which was neat because he was slightly named after the man. Nothing he had mentioned when Jessie and he were thinking of names. But when she came up with Locke and it sounded like Link…well it stuck.

 

“…hey now, hey now…stop that.”

 

Rhett's head lifted up at once again hearing Link's voice so clearly. It was like in the movie Twilight New Moon when Bella kept seeing vision of Edward after he left her. Jessie had made him go see all four movies with her. He better get out of the dark soon before he really lost it.

 

Locke barely beat his dad at the second obstacle and this time the boy did grin. Made Rhett chuckle. As they walked to the third set-up Rhett saw it was still in use by a single mom and her two very young children. The two little girls had to be no more than six years old.

 

“This time try to hit the ball harder, Andrea. Do you want mommy to help, honey?”

 

“No! I can do it.” the one who had to be Andrea said firmly.

 

The mom stood back and held onto the other little girl as Andrea swung…and missed. The lady must not have noticed Rhett and Locke waiting, as she said, “One more try Andrea and then it is Sally's turn.”

 

Another shiver ran down Rhett's back at the sound of that name. Fuck it was like Link didn't even have to be around the man to have aspects of their connection reaching out to him. For fucks sake…Sally! It wasn't that common of a name.

 

Andrea focused very hard on the blue ball before her and swung.

 

WHACK!

 

The putter contacted so hard, the golf ball went flying into the air and disappeared almost two obstacles ahead. No one screamed in pain so at least it hadn't hurt anyone.

 

“Andrea! That was too much, baby. Now mommy is going to have to go find it or they are going to charge us for a lost ball. Come on…”

 

“No I don't wanna go. Sally and I can stay here.”

 

“I can't let you alone. I know you think you are going on thirty but you are only six. Come on.”

 

“No! Don't wanna.”

 

Rhett knew a full fledged tantrum was about to happen. Had seen the signs many times in his own two kids. Luckily for him he had Jessie to help. This poor lady only had herself. “Ma'am if it is okay with you, I'll go find it for you. I saw where it went.”

 

He could tell it was the first time the thought of someone witnessing what had happened entered the lady's head. She looked mortified, but as his words sunk in appeared relieved. “Would you? Oh bless you. I should have taken my mom's offer to come along. I thought I could handle a day out with the twins but I forgot about the wild card moments.”

 

Grinning in complete understanding, Rhett pointed to Locke. “Been there, lived through it. Glad to help.” He turned to his son, “Stay here to keep our place and I'll be right back.”

 

The thirteen year old looked nervously at the adoring glances the six year old twins were throwing his way. “Hurry.”

                                                                                                     

 

Link had been standing next to Lilly as Lincoln placed a neon pink golf ball on the tee when something blue whizzed past his head. He went to investigate already assuming what it was. And was proved correct when he picked up the errant neon blue golf ball.

 

Knowing there was a three dollar lost ball fee, Link knew the owner would soon be coming to find it. He started looking in the direction it had come from.

 

Suddenly his head tilted in confusion as a shiver raced across his shoulders. He could swear he saw Rhett in the distance. Link shook his head and looked up again but there was no one there. Whoa! Must be the black-lighting.

 

After a few minutes with no one showing up, Link returned to his kids just as Lilly's putter whacked her neon yellow ball and almost got a hole in one. Lincoln's groan at her luck made Link chuckle.

 

“Your turn, dad.” Lilly's said from the other side of the fake treasure chest and octopus scene. Link leaned down to place his neon blue golf ball on the tee and felt his whole body tingle.

 

Second later, as he was starting to move back up he felt a tap on his shoulder, “Excuse me sir, did a blue golf ball land over here earlier?”

 

That was Rhett's voice! But…it couldn't be…Link turned around and gasped. It was. “Rhett?!”

 

“Link?!” The same shock and awe showing on the bearded man's face.

 

“What are you doing…” they both asked in unison.

 

They laughed.

 

Link was the first to talk…his eyes firmly fixed to Rhett's. “The kids wanted to come. Christy is at the outside course with Lando…he didn't want to be in the dark.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt himself staring back but couldn't stop. “Yeah, Shepherd couldn't handle it either. Jessie and my folks are up there. Wonder if they will find each other?”

 

Too break the tension, Rhett coughed and made himself look around. “Did you see that blue ball? The lady in front of Locke and I, was trying to golf with two six year olds and one hit the ball too hard.”

 

“As a matter of fact it almost hit me in the head.” Link held up the mentioned blue ball and handed it back to Rhett.

 

“The twins' names are Andrea and Sally.” Rhett informed Link.

 

“You're kidding me?”

 

“Nope. Can you imagine.”

 

“Oh I'm imagining something alright.”

 

Rhett licked his lips as he too remembered another Sally, and the days in the dorm room without her.

 

“Dad are you going to play or not? Oh hey, Rhett.” Lincoln said noticing the other man.

 

Lilly came around too and was looking behind the tall man as if searching for something. Her hand coming up to smooth her hair. “Who came with you?”

 

The dad in Rhett noticed the small gesture and he sent a questioning glace to Link who had also seen it. “Locke is waiting for me back at the third obstacle. Shepherd, Jessie and his grandparents are at the outside course.”

 

The fourteen year old tried not to keep looking back, but was failing. “Oh…cool. Umm well say hello to everyone.”

 

A tender smile was sent her way, “I'll do that.” A deeper one emerged as Rhett turned to Link. “I'll see you later, Neal.”

 

Even in the black-light the man's huge goozle stood out as it bobbed up and down. “Yes. See you soon.”

 

Rhett felt the blue eyes boring into his back as he walked away. Brown ones glared at him from the front as Locke looked so relieved to see him, and pissed off at the same time for how long it had taken.

 

The single mom thanked him for finding the ball and made a executive decision. “Andrea, and Sally how about we go get some ice cream instead and watch a movie? I saw they had Moana playing.”

 

The two little girls cheered the better plan and were soon dragging their putters to the exit. Locke rolled his eyes, “Man, I am so glad you never gave me a sister.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Had a bunch of fun when I was away?”

 

Locke placed his golf ball on the tee and swung. “They are more clingy than Shepherd on his worst day.”

 

The ball easily made it through the hole. Rhett's soon followed. Once again Locke won by just a stroke.

 

As they moved to the fourth obstacle, Rhett decided to do a small experiment. He kept his eyes on his son's face as he mentioned, “Guess who I saw when I retrieved Andrea's golf ball?”

 

Locke leaned up from putting his green golf ball on the tee. “Who?”

 

“Lilly Neal.”

 

The neon green ball was hit too hard and ended up whacking the poor parrot on the pirates shoulder straight on the beak. Hmm.

 

“Was she with friends or her family?” the suddenly nervous teenager asked looking into the dark.

 

“Lincoln and her dad were playing too. Lando and Christy are at the outside course.”

 

It was then that Rhett smiled seeing his oldest try to wipe sweaty palms onto jeans. The same motion Rhett always had done as a teenager when Link was around. Curiouser and curiouser.

                                                                                                         

 

The only Neal playing satisfactory, since Rhett showed up, was Lincoln. Lilly and Link were playing for crap. Link was not only thinking about how close Rhett was…in the dark…in black-lighting…but he was also dealing with the dad thoughts about Lilly liking Locke.

 

It would be amazing if they actually got together…eventually. But at the same time Link was too realistic and worried if they got together now and something happened. Would it cause turmoil between the families or in the very least awkwardness? But oh how cool would it be if they made it work, got married, had a child. Not only would that child be Link's grandchild, but the baby would be the closest to a DNA mix of him and Rhett. That was fascinating.

 

Somehow they got through the remaining obstacles and Lincoln had beaten them both by double digits. Not that ether Lilly or Link were too bothered by it. So much so that Lincoln felt cheated of the glory of actually winning. The boy pouted at his sister and dad. “What's up with you two? I might as well have been playing by myself.”

 

Lilly blushed looking from her brother to her dad. “I…I guess I ate too much breakfast. My stomach is hurting…couldn't concentrate.”

 

Link stifled the urge to smile, stomach ache his foot. More like butterflies. He winked at her which only made her blush more, “I think I had too much breakfast too.”

 

Lincoln looked back and forth between his sister and dad. “Well I demand a rematch when your stomachs aren't hurting. That was no fun.”

                                                                                                  

 

With it being only Locke and Rhett, they were able to get through the course quite fast. So much so that they were heading to the last obstacle when they noticed Link, Lincoln and Lilly leave.

 

What had started out as a competition had turned into a speed match. Each trying to catch up with a their own specific L. Neal. Rhett looked at the last obstacle and judged how many strokes were needed to beat it. At least four if he didn't goof up. Four too many.

 

He looked at Locke and saw the boy in thought. “Hey I'm getting tired of playing. How about we skip this one and catch up to everyone?”

 

The swiftness of his son's head lifting and the shimmer to the boy's eyes told Locke's answer even before he heard the yes. The two McLaughlins hurried to drop off their putters and return the golf balls. They walked fast then till they exited into the bright sunlight. They saw everyone huddled together at the second to last green.

 

“Rhett, look who's here!” Jessie said with a smile as she motioned to the Neals.

 

“We saw Rhett inside when he came to get his ball which had almost hit Dad in the head.” Lincoln said matter factually.

 

The grown-up all chuckled. Lincoln didn't quite understand why. “Well he did.”

 

Locke moved over and whispered something to the eleven year old. Lincoln blushed, “Oh.”

 

Everyone laughed some more with kindness. Rhett laughed too, but made sure not to look at Link at all. Mhmmm yes. He enjoyed when his balls touched Link's head.

                                                                                                     

 

 


	23. Home is where friends come to visit

* * *

 

 

Link was smiling and laughing with everyone but Rhett. It wasn't like he'd jump the man if he looked at Rhett, but it was just better safe than sorry. And besides he was really enjoying having both families together.

 

Christy knelt next to Lando, “Do you want to finish, baby? Or should we stop here and get a snack?”

 

“Ice Cream?” hopeful eyes looked at her.

 

She looked at Jessie, “Cold Stone Creamery? It's only like eight minutes away on Morganton Road.”

 

“Ice Cream always sounds fine to me. That place has everything.” Jessie said. Turning to Rhett she grinned, “They even have dairy free options.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett laughed, “You had me at Cold Stone Creamery…you don't have to encourage anything.”

 

After Christy and Jessie returned the putters and golf balls, the two families moved to the parking lot. Lando wanted to go with Shepherd, so Lilly took Shepherd's spot in the McLaughlin car.

 

Jessie sat up front with Rhett this time, with his parents in the middle leaving Locke and Lilly sitting stock still in the back seat. Jessie leaned over and whispered, “What's up with Locke? He's acting so odd…even for him.”

 

Rhett sent a quick look into the rear view mirror before whispering back, “Apparently they like each other.”

 

Her eyes widened at that news as she leaned back in the passenger side seat. “Wow.”

 

“Wow indeed.”

  

\- - - - -                                                                                                         

 

Link allowed Lincoln to sit up front with him since the two smaller boys were jabbering away and the noise always bothered the eleven year old. Christy also knowing this had gladly squished into the back seat next to Lando and Shepherd.

 

It was a long eight minutes, though, and Link was smiling at Christy's glazed over expression when she exited the car. She walked next to him and whispered, “Their voices were making my head split apart.”

                                                                                                   

 

“Hey, guys, how was the miniature golf?” Link's mom asked as the five Neals got back home two hours later.

 

“Awesome!”, said Lando running to hug his gram.

 

“Fun until Dad and Lilly let me win”, grouched Lincoln still annoyed about that.

 

“Hey we didn't let you win…we just weren't at our best.” Lilly stated as she started up the stairs to get her laptop.

 

“We got ice cream too, Gram!” Lando added as he did a overly-sugared kid dance around her.

 

“I can see that. So good…seems everyone had an interesting time at least.”

 

Christy nodded, “It was a great day. Also ran into the McLaughlins there. Guess we weren't the only ones thinking mini-golf today.”

 

“Really? How cool. Well that is the most unique course in the area.”

 

“Shepherd rode in our car to the ice cream place. He is fun. We talked the whole time.” Lando said still dancing.

 

Christy rolled her eyes, “The whole time!”

 

Link's mom laughed, “Well doesn't that take me back. Link and Rhett were the same way. Always singing or coming up with ideas in the car. Used to drive me cross-eyed. Something about the pitch of a kid's voice.”

 

“YES! It is like you love them, and you love when they truly connect with someone their age…but oh something about the voice itself, over and over, is like a pick-ax.”

 

Sue Neal nodded in complete understanding. “It does get better when they hit the teen years. Well the voice thing…especially with boys when the voice drops. But then come other issues…like dating and such.”

 

“Speaking of which…,” Christy walked over to the older woman and motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen.

 

This left a hyper Lando, a pouting Lincoln and tired Link alone in the entrance. “Lando go potty real fast.” As the six year old ran to the bathroom, he turned to his oldest son, “V-sauce?”

 

“Sure but I get to pick…since I won.”

 

Link sighed but smiled. “Deal.”

                                                                                                  

 

“This old man is going to conk out in the living room and take a nap.” Rhett's dad announced as everyone piled into the house.

 

Locke made a beeline for his room, not shocking anyone. Jessie took Shepherd upstairs too to clean the boy up. His shirt and face showing signs of the ice cream he had ate.

 

“I think I will go make me some coffee with that new-fangled machine you got us last Christmas.” Rhett's mom said after giving him a kiss on the cheek. “That was a fun day, baby.”

 

Rhett chuckled. No matter how old he got he was always baby to her. “It really was. So glad everyone went.”

 

“So glad you keep coming home like this. Was worried at first when you guys moved to California that we'd not see you as much. But I was wrong.”

 

“I won't lie, it's a challenge to get back here…but it's always worth it. Want the kids to see more than the Hollywood kind of lifestyle.”

 

“You are doing a good job, Rhett. They will both grow up just fine. Now go keep your snoring dad company. Want some coffee?”

 

“No, but some Earl Grey tea would be nice.”

 

“A bit of sugar and some milk right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay I'll bring it into the living room. See if there are any good movies on Netflix for us to watch.”

 

Rhett could hear his dad snoring away even before he got into the living room. He left the other recliner for his mom to use and laid down on one of the two sofas. Barely fit even though it was longer than a normal one, but it was comfortable enough after a busy day of driving and standing.

 

He didn't really feel like anything hardcore, nor fluff. Went to the new releases and one of the thumbnails stood out from the rest. It was clearly a computer animated movie…and almost had a Tim Burton look to it. _Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart_. Hmmm.

 

“What's that?” Jessie asked moving his feet and sitting on the sofa before laying them back onto her lap.

 

“I am not sure, but it looks oddly neat. What do you think?”

 

“Well we should be kidless for a few hours since Locke is firmly fixed to his electronics and Shepherd is napping in his room. Let's try it.”

 

“Try what?” Diane McLaughlin asked carrying in the two mugs of hot drinks. She handed the tea to Rhett and sat down on the other sofa with her coffee. “Did you want a drink too, Jess?”

 

“No that iced coffee was enough for me.”

 

“What have you decided on? Looks like my favorite movie A Nightmare before Christmas.”

 

“Nope it's, _Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart_. Want to try it?”

 

“Sure.”

                                                                                                    

 

“Hey, hey, Dad…”

 

Link was in a taxi cab in New York city on his way to meet Jimmy Fallon, when he heard his son's voice coming over the radio.

 

“Dad? Hey…”

 

Like a pond rippling and losing its mirror-like clarity, the city and taxi around him blurred to black. His eyelids opened and there was Lincoln staring at him sideways? Wait…Link sat up. He had been the one sideways laying on the sofa. “Hey, buddy. Guess I feel asleep.”

 

“You didn't even last two V-sauces.”

 

“What time of day is it?”

 

“That's the thing! Mom told me to wake you up. You've been sleeping for hours. It's almost five.”

 

Link bolted to his feet and grimaced as he saw how wrinkled his clothes had gotten from his unplanned nap. “Dang it! I need to take the quickest shower I've ever had. Thanks for waking me, Lincoln.”

 

“You're welcome. I'll let Rhett know you're running late when he gets here.”

 

The sound of another V-sauce starting trailed behind Link as he raced up the stairs.

                                                                                                       

 

Rhett pulled the rental car into Link's driveway. He was trying to act normal, but that darn movie was making him feel weird. Not bad weird, just really thoughtfully weird. It had been so beautiful and odd. So unique and…well weird. And the freakin' end!!!! SHIT!”

 

Made him really think about things and especially about the idea Link had had about a new blood oath. They needed to do that. Dammit! Rhett really wanted to do it tonight, but how? He was picking up Link and they were going right to Howard's Barbecue where they were meeting Stevie and Cass for dinner to go over the New York trip. To do the oath after that they'd have to be out close to midnight.

 

But in his gut, Rhett felt it was when they had to do it. Sometimes watching a new movie WAS NOT the best thing to do.

 

He felt as if something important was hovering around him as he walked into the Neal residence. They had known he was coming and left the door open for him. That was Buies Creek for you.

 

Rhett could hear several female voices in the kitchen probably working on supper. Swore he heard the shower running but that was probably Link's step dad taking a shower after work. He heard V-sauce playing from the living room so that was were his feet took him.

 

He felt a shiver up his spine when he saw the back of the figure sitting in the recliner watching the TV. He knew instantly it wasn't Link, and that it was Lincoln. But boy did flashes of history flicker through his brain having walked in this house countless times where that person would have been the same aged Link. Damn that movie! Rhett was just feeling really odd.

 

“Hey, Lincoln. Where's your dad?”

 

The eleven year old twisted around and smiled, “He fell asleep on the sofa when we got back from golfing and I woke him up about five minutes ago. He's taking a quick shower to get ready to go with you to see Stevie and Cass.”

 

In that moment, Rhett was soooo thankful for his default face. Because having any reaction to the knowledge that Link was in the shower, in front of Lincoln would not be good. Default face it was…and a slow nod. “Well thanks for having woken him up at least. I better go check on him so he hurries up.”

 

This is such a dumb idea. That was the thought repeating itself in Rhett's head as his feet dragged him up the stairs. He knew he should just wait downstairs. Not that he had plans to do anything grand and raunchy with Link…he was dumb but not stupid. He just had to…see…Link. Yeah…that was it…see.

 

The shower was still running and Rhett suddenly smiled as his hand reached out to silently turn the knob.

 

“Rhett what are you doing?”

 

His hand froze on the doorknob as he turned in guilty shock at the speaker of the question. “Link?”

 

The wet-haired, but fully dressed man was looking at him smirking as the shower was turned off in the bathroom. “I suggest you remove you hand from the door and step away or my step-dad is going to start wondering about you're spying on him taking a shower.”

 

Rhett shook his head at his crazy friend, “I thought it was you.”

 

Link grinned even bigger, “I know. Let's go to that nice rental car with the tinted windows.”

 

They were half way down the stairs when the bathroom door was opened and a very naked, but thankfully covered with a towel in the correct places, Louis emerged. “Hey guys. Tell Stevie I said hello. Bring me back a BBQ sandwich if you remember. Howard's are the best.”

 

Rhett bit his lower lip not to laugh, “I'll tell her and try to remember to bring back a sandwich, sir.”

 

\- - - - -

 

At the bottom of the stairs Link motioned Rhett to wait there as he popped into the living room. “Bye, Lincoln. See yah probably tomorrow since you will be in bed by the time we get back. Be good for mom.”

 

“I will. Tell Stevie and Cass I said hi.”

 

Link went to the kitchen then real fast and said goodbye to the three females working together on the meal before heading out to the car with Rhett. “I so want to kiss you but I think we better not. If you know what I mean.”

 

Rhett laughed, “Oh I know. But oh…afterwards…afterwards.”

 

They were two blocks from the house when Link's cell phone started playing a familiar Stevie Wonder song. “Hey Stevie, we are on our way to the restaurant.”

 

“Hey, that is what I'm calling about.” Stevie said sounding a bit frazzled. “Cass and I are really dealing with jet lag from the flight from California. Didn't help that we both had slight head colds already. Do you think we could just cancel dinner tonight and go over everything on the plane tomorrow? We'll have an hour and thirty minutes in first class…that should be enough time.”

 

Link was torn between feeling sympathy for the two women, and elation for some unexpected free time. “Hey we need you and Cass feeling the best you can. So you stay at the hotel and get some rest. I'll will see you tomorrow when you come pick me up for the airport.”

 

“Thanks, Link. See you at six.”

 

Link hit the end button and grinned wickedly over to the curious driver. “Stevie and Cass have a bad case of jet-lag so they canceled dinner tonight. We aren't expected back home for hours. What should we do?”

 

 


	24. Home is where you plant memories

* * *

 

 

Rhett laughed seeing the wink-wink Link sent him. “I know what you want to do, you horn dog! But humor me for a little bit. I have something that has to get done first.”

 

He knew the second he heard dinner was canceled that they were supposed to do the blood oath that night. Fate, the universe, whatever was damn near slapping him in the face and saying come on now!

 

“So what is it?” Link asked very curious.

 

“That is for me to know and you to find out shortly…after a quick trip to the Erwin Lowe's on East Jackson.”

 

“We have several hours of free time together and you want to go to a garden store?” Link asked while staring at him as if he had lost his marbles.

 

“Yes…yes I do.”

 

Twelve minutes later, a still confused Link followed Rhett into the Lowe's. When they walked to the green house towards the trees, Rhett could almost feel the What the Fuck stare from Link.

 

He had done some research for the best tree and walked right to the Dwarf Southern Magnolia sapling. It was hearty enough to survive the local weather, and didn't need an abundance of sun or water. It would be perfect.

 

“You are going to buy a tree?”

 

Rhett smiled at the confused man, “Yes…yes I am.”

 

Like a puppy, Link followed Rhett as he picked out a small shovel and a small bag of soil. His friend was really unsure what was happening when Rhett grabbed a small container of Morton's Salt, a box of Lowe's brand bandages, a BIC lighter, a Lowe's note pad and a pen…oh and a few bottles of spring water. In went the credit card at the self-service register, out came the receipt, and Link was walking behind Rhett as he carried all the purchases to the rental car.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link watched in perplex awe as Rhett carefully rested the sapling on the floor of the back seat. The branches resting behind Link's head. The soil, and the bag of other odd items leaning against the container to help keep it from falling over. What the hell was Rhett planning to do with it all?

 

They left the Lowe's and headed back in the direction of Buies Creek. For near twenty minutes Link wasn't sure if Rhett was just planning on going home or what. That was until a familiar sight came into the windshield. Keith Hill's Golf Course and Country Club.

 

A gasp left his lips as he turned to stare at Rhett. “Are we…”

 

The man grinned but never took those green eyes off the road, “Are we what, Link.”

 

Memories…very important ones flooded Link's head. Countless hours spent not only with Rhett but with other school friends chasing cows around the cow pasture across the creek from what is now hole fifteen. Had been hole six back in the day. Chasing the poor creatures till the farmer chased them away.

 

There was a pond in the pasture with a five foot tall boulder by its side. Probably the very piece of earth that had once filled the space the farmer and dug out to make the pond. And some other smaller rocks next to the boulder. They had a system, probably set up by Link, where the person allowed to speak sat on the big rock and the other people sat on the smaller ones.

 

Worked amazingly well for a bunch of kids. Sometimes…a lot of times it would be just him and Rhett there. Discussing big things…future thoughts…deep conversations about life, the world, girls, and sometimes just stupid stuff. Wonderful moments…including the biggest moment. The blood oath.

 

Rhett pulled off at the same spot they'd used all those years ago to sneak across the course to the hill, and to the right was the actual Buies creek. Same body of water that ran behind Rhett's parents' place. Across the creek was the cow pasture where the pond and boulder were located.

 

Was a lot easier to sneak when they were younger…and not carrying a sapling tree, plus a bag of soil and a store bag with other odd items. But they made it, and soon Rhett was sitting on top the boulder looking down at Link.

 

“Many years ago, two starry eyed youths snuck in here to have the deepest conversation of their middle school lives. We grew up in a wonderful town, but one that wasn't famous for making stars…or anything grand. Yet we wanted to do something even with everything saying we couldn't. So much so that we sliced our palms to seal the deal.”

 

Link nodded, “You had two pieces of paper. One for each of us to keep. We had written on it something like: 'I, Link Neal promise to do something big with Rhett McLaughlin.' Then we sliced our palms and signed it with our blood and then shook hands.”

 

Rhett took the store bag and handed the pen and pad to Link. “Please write the following: We, Rhett James McLaughlin and Charles Lincoln Neal the third hereby on the twentieth of December, 2016 commit ourselves to loving each other. To never take for granted what we share in all aspects. To care for this amazing love and respect each other till the very last breath we take and further.”

 

Link finished writing it and smiled warmly at Rhett for the words used. “That was beautiful, babe.” The setting sun cast a warm haze to the moment as the moon also sat in the sky waiting for its turn.

 

\- - - - -

 

Reaching into the bag, Rhett pulled out the container of table salt and placed it before him on the boulder. “I know we slashed our palms last time but that is just not practical or safe. Can I have your Swiss army knife?” Rhett held out his hand and Link placed the red contraption on his palm. “I want to do a cut and pour salt on it so it scars. Where could we get away with a small scar?”

 

“Well if we are doing that I want to be able to either see or feel it.” Link said looking down at their hands and arms. A giggle escaped the man's lips. “Okay so I have this crazy idea. I don't know…it seems so silly.”

 

“Just put it out there, babe. We can yay or nay it no matter what.”

 

Link grinned, “How about for you we scar one of your weenuses…and for me…well my goozle.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “That is so perfect. The only thing for yours is…a: it sticks out sooooooo much it will be very visible. And b: you said you wanted a place you could feel the scar…well you touching your neck might look odd. I can always touch my weenus without comment.”

 

Link knew Rhett had a point and tried to think of another body part that was just as important in their lexicon.

 

“I got it!” Rhett exclaimed after a few minutes of silent thought. “You are always pushing your glasses back up your nose with the index finger of your left hand. We could slice the pad of the index finger so you can play with it whenever and yet also feel it each time you adjust your glasses.”

 

With a nod of approval their path was now set. Link joined Rhett on the big boulder as Rhett pulled out the small blade from Link's Swiss army knife. He handed it to Link. “You do me first.”

 

Rhett bent his arm up so his weenus was at Link's eye level. As big as this moment was, he knew it was still going to hurt like hell.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link reached out with the hand without the knife, and grasped the man's bent arm. The warm skin against his fingers felt so right. This was his best friend, his business partner, his brother, and soulmate. He wasn't sure if Rhett had meant for them to say anything beyond what the man had Link write but words seemed to want to be said.

 

Turning his baby blues to Rhett, he held the green gaze reverently as he said, “Blood of my blood, forever beating with my heart…Contained with my soul even after I take my last breath.”

 

The knife made contact, the inch sized slice was cut, and the blood immediately started to drip. Link was surprised that he wasn't feeling faint. He was known to normally pass out at the sight of blood. But nothing this time. He moved Rhett's arm to hover over the oath written on the pad of paper and three drops splattered down. He then laid down the knife, and poured some of the salt into his palm.

 

“Oh fuck me that stings!” Rhett exclaimed as the salt was held against the cut.

 

“Sorry.” Link held the salt for several minutes against the sliced flesh before placing on the bandage over the salt-crusted cut.

 

Rhett picked up the knife with the same arm the cut was on as he grasped Link's left hand with the other. As much as the weenus had hurt, the pad of a person's finger was way more sensitive.

 

“Do it from the crease to the nail.” Link commanded.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Their eyes locked together once more as Rhett repeated the very words Link had said. “Blood of my blood, forever beating with my heart…contained with my soul even after I take my last breath.”

 

Rhett took a firm hold on the index finger and lowered the knife.

 

“Holy fuckn' tits on a kangaroo!” Link exclaimed.

 

It was such a sacred moment but Rhett couldn't hold back the laughter at Link's choice of words. “Tits on a kangaroo huh?”

 

The bespectacled man grinned sheepishly as the cut finger was placed over the oath and his blood dripped down next to Rhett's. A few other choice curses were said as the finger was pressed into a pile of salt in Rhett's palm.

 

The sliced finger was then bandaged and Rhett placed a gentle kiss over it. “Now comes the part that will explain the tree. I'd love to have it stay here by the pond…but I know the farmer will just cut it down when he discovers it. I think it should be safe over by the tree border next to hole fifteen. I mean what is one more tree among the many?”

 

The two men carried everything across the pasture, over the creek to the outer edge of the tree line. Rhett used the purchased shovel to dig the correct size hole.

 

Laying the shovel down when done, Rhett took the blood oath and folded it in half and then half again. “Take the lighter and set fire to the corner.”

 

Link grabbed the BIC lighter and moved the flame to the edge of the folded paper. It caught fire immediately. Rhett lowered the burning paper into the dug hole. It burnt to ash. Not one section was left.

 

Rhett grabbed a water bottle and poured half of it into the hole. Then he and Link lowered the sapling into the space. The empty bucket discarded next to the store bag. The tree's roots resting on the ash of their oath. Link grabbed the bag of soil and tore it open and dumped it around the tree's base. They mixed the new soil with the old and formed a mound.

 

“I have an idea, but it includes one more time with the knife…but no salt this time.” Link said.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to put some of our blood at the base of the tree since the blood from the oath is now altered to ash.”

 

Rhett nodded and held out his other hand. “Might as well make it full circle. Link carefully made a small slice on the side of the man's thumb. He moved the now bleeding appendage and let it drip some blood at the sapling's base. Rhett did the same with Link's right thumb.

 

As much as they wanted to seal the deal with a kiss, they erred on the side of caution since they were in a wide opened pasture. They could explain the rest away but a kiss? Nope. That would just have to wait till they snuck back to the car.

 

So instead, for the next three hours, they sat there and talked to the small tree telling it all their stories…so as it grew their words would be there in the atmosphere. Neither wanting to leave, but knowing it couldn't be put off any longer.

 

Rhett pulled out his phone then and took one picture of them sitting next to the sapling before they made their way back to the car. “Fuck I wish we had a work apartment here.” He said after some deep and drugging kisses happened once the car doors were locked. “I want to be with you, but not tossed together in a small backseat. I miss our bed…hell I miss the sofa, and the shower, and all the counter tops, and the fuckn' floor!”

 

Link laughed totally understanding what Rhett meant. “Soon…tomorrow we head to New York and another suite at a Homewood by Hilton. With Stevie and Cass having their own room we can do whatever we want in that suite.” Link leaned over and nipped the man's earlobe. “You know the naughty thing I wish we could do before we left here?”

 

Rhett was so happy the car windows were tinted, when he leaned over and started kissing Link's neck, “What's that, Neal?”

 

A moan left Link's lips as he reveled in the lovely sensation of his friend's lips on his skin. “Well fuck! Right now I just want to do bad things to you right here…but…I…shit, McLaughlin! I can't think when you do that!”

 

The bearded man laughed and it sent shivers through Link's goozle, which Rhett had been sucking. It was so sexy, and suddenly the air was thick was sexual tension. “Okay so I reverse what I said about cramped backseats…”

 

Rhett drove them to the same deserted bike path they had abused after the janitor's closet fun. He turned off the car, turned to Link and commanded, “Get your ass back there now, Neal!”

 

The man aforementioned quickly obeyed and was rewarded with Rhett's warm body fully pressed down onto his. Holy hell! Their crotches rubbing together, their lips locking till they couldn't breath. The wicked things their hands did as they roamed and explored each other's body.

 

Rhett's frenzied hands couldn't get his friend's clothes off fast enough. The t-shirt, jeans, and boxers tossed to the floor. The contrast between Link's lightly tanned skin to Rhett's dark blue jeans and red plaid shirt was very erotic. Hence why Rhett didn't remove his clothes but just unbuttoned his fly. His cock pushed against the opening. “Get it out, Neal.”

 

The naked man groaned as his hand moved over and shoved into the confined space. Past the slit in the boxers, past the spread jeans, the warm cock was pulled out into the open. It felt so hard in his warm hand.

 

Rhett sat down resting his back against the door, his right leg stretched along the back of the seat and his left leg was bent and firmly planted on the floor. Link's hand still gripping the hard cock. “Get that mouth over here, Link.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link felt goosebumps all over for more reasons than he was naked and it was cold. There was something so dirty about being the only one bare. Link got on all fours on the back seat between his best friend's parted legs and crawled closer.

 

Leaning down he placed a kiss on the slippery head of Rhett's cock which was already dripping precum. He lifted his messy, salty lips to Rhett's then and kissed him. The man's tongue darting out to lick Link's lips clean before being shoved down his throat.

 

Between his leg's, Link's own cock was rock hard and rubbing precum into the cold vinyl seat. He moved his lips down Rhett's neck, past his collar bone, over both hard nipples…back over the nipples…okay paused for several minutes on the nipples. Rhett's groans the perfect reward for the long detour.

 

The warm lips finally left the clothe-covered chaffed pink flesh to kiss the exposed sexy trail of hair leading past the man's belly button and disappearing behind the elastic of the unders. Fuck! Link just wanted to rub his whole face against the man when the delicious scent of cock filled his nose. So he did. Streaks of precum stained the grey material as Link pressed his face against the covered cock.

 

It was like a lightning strike how fast Link went from playful to down-and-dirty business. His hand pulled out the dick, then firmly grab his friend's denim-covered ass while his mouth opened wide to suck the hard appendage all the way into his mouth. Suction, lots of suction accompanied with tongue brought curses and dirty phrases out of Rhett's parted lips.

 

“Fuckn' hell, Neal!

                                                                                                           

 

The happy but spent pile of man flesh in the back of Rhett's car just grinned at each other. They were too blissed out to be able to move much. Rhett somehow moved his mouth enough to kiss Link's forehead, “So what was this naughty idea you had, babe?”

 

Link looked over at his best friend and tried to get his brain to work on remembering what he had planned to say before Rhett started his sexual assault on his person. “Umm…oh…okay I remember now.”

 

He grinned big as he stared into Rhett's sexy green eyes, “I want to sneak into the basement of my mom's house and find our old green table from the early years of GMCL and GMM and do bad things to you on it.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett stroked his fingers through Link's dark hair, “We'd have to get everyone out of the house and not have to go with them. But I'm in.”

 

Link brought the man's lips down for a hard, sexy kiss. “See that is one of the many reasons I love the shit out of you man! You could have said there is no way we could even do that…but no…you are right on board and that is so hot!”

 

Rhett's tongue pushed past Link's lips and they forgot everything for a few minutes. “Shit I wish we didn't have to go back just yet. We are pushing our luck being out this long though.”

 

“We'll make it work somehow, babe. We have so far…there is always a way.”

 

“I hate even saying this, but, come on, Neal…get dressed, babe. We have to go home. Got an early flight to New York to get to.”

 

Soon the two men were once again fully clothed and presentable. They had to put the windows down to let the icy air clean the space and them of the funk of sex that permeated through the vehicle. Even their fingers smelled of cum. They loved it but knew as soon as they got home they'd have to wash.

 

As they pulled up in front of Link's house, they kept the windows down. Not only to air themselves out as much as possible but to keep them from stating anything new. Tinted windows were wonderful but dangerous.

 

“See yah tomorrow at six a.m. for the trip to the airport. Stevie said she'd pick you up first so be ready.”

 

Link nodded at Rhett, “Yes, sir. I will be up and ready on time.”

 

The dirty blond haired man sent him a stern glare, “Don't make me roll up these windows, Neal.”

 

Link just kept his gaze forward and grinned wickedly out the front windshield. He had chosen his words on purpose. “I don't know what you mean…sir. I was only saying I'd wake up and be ready in time for Stevie.”

 

“Yeah, like fuck you did. Get out of the car before I get us both in trouble.”

 

What was supposed to be a quick glance over to his best friend before exiting the car lengthened. He couldn't look away, nor did he truly want to. His fingers moving to the door and hitting the button for his window to close. “Close them all, Rhett.”

 

The green eyes bored into blue…but still obeyed, “This is asking for trouble, Link.”

 

Once all four windows were closed, Link hit the lock button. All four doors clanged with the action. And seconds later off came the seat belt as Link smashed Rhett against the driver's side door. A deep, soul searching kiss began, leaving them light headed and breathless.

 

\- - - - -

 

As Link pulled away, Rhett was so glad the man had enough sense not to start anything bigger than a kiss. Because he didn't. A few more seconds and the dark-haired man would have been once more on all fours in the back seat.

 

“I will forever be glad we got to come back to North Carolina and already got to do so much.” Link sent Rhett a gut-honest look. “I've loved every damn second, babe.”

 

Returning the look with his heart shining from his green eyes, Rhett nodded. “It isn't even about the past anymore, or where we grew up. Now wherever we are…as long as I'm with you, it will always feel like I'm coming home.

 

THE END

_(…well not really the end. The Christmas hiatus isn't over yet…pip pip cheerio!)_

 


End file.
